<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of hell by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262505">out of hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, But also comfort, Child Abuse, Depression, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Recovery is hard, Skinny Norris is a traumatized child, Skinny has to learn to trust, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, and Cotta wants to help, implied PTSD, rated for depictions of abuse and suicide attempts, trusting people is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny leidet unter seinem Vater, kämpft seit Jahren einsam mit Depressionen und Selbstmordgedanken. Als er von unerwarteter Seite Unterstützung erfährt, eröffnet sich ihm ein Weg aus der Dunkelheit heraus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wer "sometimes suffering is just suffering" und/oder "black vultures" gelesen hat, weiß vielleicht, dass Skinnys Kampf mit Depressionen und Selbstmordgedanken ein Thema ist, das mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Aber ich habe gesagt, ich will nicht mehr darüber schreiben, wie er leidet, sondern lieber darüber, wie er sich wieder aufrappelt. Und genau das soll er hier mit Cottas Hilfe tun. (Weil ich auch einfach einen soft spot dafür habe, dass Cotta sich um ihn sorgt und für ihn da ist xD)<br/>Die Story ist bereits zum größten Teil fertig, nach aktuellem Plan sollen es 15 Kapitel werden, die aber alle "nur" einen Word Count zwischen 1.3k und 1.6k haben. Deswegen gibts Updates diesmal zweimal die Woche, wahrscheinlich montags und donnerstags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>When the world gave up on him<br/>He gave up on himself.<br/>He said, Is anybody out there?<br/>Does anybody care?</i><br/>[In This Moment – Out Of Hell]</p>
<p>Es war dunkel um Skinny. Dunkel und still. Das hasste er vielleicht am meisten daran, wieder im Haus seiner Eltern festzusitzen. Diese verdammte Totenstille.</p>
<p>Er konnte nicht schlafen. Schon seit drei Stunden drehte er sich von der einen Seite auf die andere, starrte abwechselnd die Wände und die Decke an.</p>
<p>In Little Rampart drangen immer irgendwelche Geräusche durch die dünnen Wände – Musik, Streits, Kinder, die herumrannten. </p>
<p>Hier hörte er nicht mal das Rauschen von Autos auf der Straße, weil das Haus zu weit zurück gesetzt stand und sein Fenster zum weitläufigen Garten hinaus ging. </p>
<p>Nur in manchen Nächten tanzte eine entfernte Melodie an sein Ohr, und er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob das besser oder schlimmer war als die Stille. Zu wissen, dass seine Mutter allein im Erdgeschoss im großen Wohnzimmer an ihrem Flügel saß und Tschaikowsky spielte, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sie ganz sicher nicht fühlte. Währenddessen schnarchte sein Vater zweifellos im Ehebett vor sich hin und hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass seine Frau sich wieder in die Musik geflüchtet hatte.</p>
<p>Als Kind war Skinny manchmal nachts wachgeworden und hinunter gegangen, hatte in der halb offenen Tür gestanden und die schmale Gestalt beobachtet, die in der Dunkelheit am Klavier saß.</p>
<p>Seit er sie eines Nachts dabei hatte weinen hören, war er nicht mehr hinunter gegangen.</p>
<p>Heute wünschte er sich fast, sie würde spielen, damit er zumindest nach der Musik lauschen könnte.</p>
<p>Denn immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Waffe auf seinem Kleiderschrank.</p>
<p>Vor ein paar Wochen war sie ihm gleichsam in den Schoß gefallen. Dylan hatte sie loswerden müssen, und Skinny hatte angeboten, sie eine Weile zu verwahren.</p>
<p>Er hatte sie oben auf den Kleiderschrank geschoben, hinter den Stapel alter Comichefte, die sein Vater nie kontrollierte, wenn es ihm mal wieder einfiel, das Zimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen auf der Suche nach etwas, das Skinny eigentlich nicht haben sollte – meistens Zigaretten, Drogen, Alkohol, aber auch Geld oder Essen, je nachdem in welcher Stimmung er war. </p>
<p>Das Magazin hatte er gesondert versteckt. In der Schublade, in einem Paar dicker Socken. Drei Patronen waren noch darin.</p>
<p>Und immer wieder musste Skinny daran denken, wie <i>leicht</i> es wäre.</p>
<p>Wie leicht es wäre, aufzustehen, die Waffe vom Schrank zu holen, sie zu laden, sie sich an den Kopf zu setzen und abzudrücken.</p>
<p>Ein Knall, dann würde sich sein Gehirn über die hellblaue Tapete verteilen, die er schon immer gehasst hatte, und er wäre endlich durch mit diesem ganzen Elend.</p>
<p>Er war es schon lange leid, dieses Leben, diesen ständigen Kampf – mit seinem Vater, gegen sich selbst, um jeden verdammten Dollar.</p>
<p>Und besonders schwer wurde es in den Nächten, wenn er nichts hatte, um sich davon abzulenken.</p>
<p>Die Vorstellung kam ungebeten. Der harte Plastikgriff in seiner Hand, das Geräusch, wenn er die Waffe lud, das unnatürlich laut in dem stillen Zimmer nachhallen würde. Das Metall des Laufs wäre kalt auf seiner Haut, er könnte die Mündung gegen seine Schläfe pressen, bis es wehtat.</p>
<p>Abzudrücken wäre dann so einfach. Eine winzige Bewegung, nur ein kleines Zucken des Fingers, und er wäre erlöst.</p>
<p>Keine Wut mehr, kein Hass, keine Angst, keine Leere.</p>
<p>Nur noch Ruhe.</p>
<p>Endlich Ruhe.</p>
<p>Er stand auf. Ohne Licht zu machen griff er seine Jeans und einen Pullover vom Schreibtischstuhl und zog sich an.</p>
<p>Mit den Schuhen in der Hand ging er im Dunkeln die große Treppe hinab. Seine Socken machten kein Geräusch auf dem kalten Stein. Im Erdgeschoss schlug gerade die Standuhr, doch das erschreckte ihn schon lange nicht mehr.</p>
<p>Anstatt die Haustür zu benutzen ging er durch die Küche, und durch die Seitentür nach draußen. Hier sprang wenigstens nicht sofort der Bewegungsmelder an. Er wusste nicht, ob er das harsche Licht gerade ertragen würde. </p>
<p>Regen fiel in ganz feinen Fäden, aber sich die Kapuze aufzusetzen hätte irgendwie mehr Energie erfordert, als Skinny gerade aufbringen konnte.</p>
<p>Langsam ging er die verlassene Straße hinab. Spätestens ab Mitternacht war in dieser Gegend nichts mehr los. Genauso gut hätte man die Gehsteige hochklappen können.</p>
<p>Die Hände in den Taschen und den Kopf gesenkt wanderte er ziellos durch die Stadt.</p>
<p>Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Fast wünschte er sich, er hätte die Waffe eingesteckt. Müde zuckten seine Mundwinkel bei der Vorstellung, wie sehr es Cotta anpissen würde, wenn er es direkt vor dem Polizeirevier zuende bringen würde.</p>
<p>Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er das niemals tun würde. Wenn er es beendete, dann würde er es allein tun. Vielleicht in seinem Zimmer, damit seine Eltern wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben hinterfragen mussten, wie sie mit ihm umgegangen waren. Vielleicht irgendwo an den Klippen zum Meer, weit weg von allen, wo ihn so schnell niemand finden würde.</p>
<p>Doch genau deswegen hatte er die Waffe nicht mitgenommen. Um sich der Versuchung zu entziehen.</p>
<p>Halbherzig steuerte er das Freeman-Gelände an. Vielleicht würde er dort ein wenig Ablenkung finden, zwischen Minas Horrorgeschichten, Pauls Gitarrenspiel und ein paar Dosen Bier.</p>
<p>Doch kurz bevor er es erreichte, fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich gar keine Lust auf die Chaoten hatte. Falls dort überhaupt noch jemand wach war. Also bog er die nächstbeste Straße in eine andere Richtung ab, ohne so recht darauf zu achten, wohin er ging.</p>
<p>Immer noch nieselte es, die Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Haaren und drang durch den Kapuzenpullover. Als ein Tropfen über seine Stirn rann, an seinem Auge vorbei und hinab über seine Wange, kam der Vergleich zu Tränen ganz von selbst.</p>
<p>Niemand würde den Unterschied bemerken, doch Skinny war nicht der Typ, der weinte. Das hatte man ihm gründlich abgewöhnt, und inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, es gar nicht mehr zu können. Wo andere anfingen zu heulen, ballte sich die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm nur zu einem immer festeren Knoten, der ihm wie ein Stein im Magen lag und das Atmen schwer machte.</p>
<p>„Skinny?“, fragte jemand, und er zuckte zusammen.</p>
<p>Er sah sich um, und war überrascht, Inspektor Cotta in der Dunkelheit auf der Veranda neben sich stehen zu sehen. Während er in Gedanken gewesen war, musste er Seven Pines durchquert und das Haus des Inspektors erreicht haben, auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte.</p>
<p>„Was machst du denn um die Uhrzeit hier draußen?“, wollte Cotta wissen, als Skinny nicht reagierte.</p>
<p>Müde zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Könnt ich Sie auch fragen.“ Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren ausdruckslos. Am liebsten hätte er die Worte zurück genommen, ihm war nicht nach einer Unterhaltung zumute. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.</p>
<p>Cotta lachte leise, hob dann eine Zigarette, die Skinny bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Vorm Zubettgehen noch eine rauchen“, antwortete er.</p>
<p>Jetzt trieb die Nachtluft auch den Geruch zu Skinny herüber, und unwillkürlich sog er ihn ein, leckte sich die Lippen. Er konnte sich im Moment keine Kippen leisten, und er merkte den Entzug nur zu deutlich.</p>
<p>Offenbar hatte Cotta es gesehen denn im nächsten Moment deutete er zu der Schachtel, die vor ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch lag. „Willst du eine?“, bot er zu Skinnys Überraschung an.</p>
<p>Sein erster Impuls war, abzulehnen. Einfach weiter zu gehen, den Inspektor Inspektor sein zu lassen. Aber das Verlangen war stärker, und ehe er es sich versehen hatte, war er die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf gegangen.</p>
<p>Vielleicht war das sogar ganz gut so, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Vielleicht würde das Nikotin helfen, die Sehnsucht nach dem Ende ein wenig betäuben.</p>
<p>Er folgte Cottas auffordernder Geste, schüttelte sich eine Zigarette aus der Packung, griff das Feuerzeug, das daneben lag, zündete sie an. Der erste Zug stieg ihm direkt zu Kopf, und wie er gehofft hatte, brachte es seine kreiselnden Gedanken zur Ruhe. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, atmete den Rauch langsam wieder aus.</p>
<p>Für einige, wertvolle Sekunden dachte er an gar nichts. Dann holte ihn das Geräusch, mit dem Cotta sich bewegte, sich gegen die Wand lehnte, wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.</p>
<p>Er beobachtete, wie der Inspektor einen halbvollen Aschenbecher vom Fensterbrett auf den Tisch stellte.</p>
<p>„Warum sind Sie eigentlich noch wach?“, erkundigte er sich ohne echtes Interesse. Als er das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte es gerade zwei geschlagen, und er war sicher schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs.</p>
<p>„Ich hab so viele Nachtschichten gearbeitet in meinem Leben“, antwortete Cotta mit einem Seufzen, „Mein Schlafrhythmus ist ein für alle Mal im Eimer.“ Dann warf er Skinny einen viel zu aufmerksamen Blick zu. „Warum bist du noch wach?“</p>
<p>Schon bereute Skinny seine Frage. Er wollte jetzt nicht über sich reden. „Geht Sie nichts an“, murmelte er. Er hatte keine Lust, zu erklären, warum er nicht schlafen konnte, und dass er selbst hier, auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, noch das leise Locken der Pistole hören konnte, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie allem ein Ende setzen und ihn erlösen konnte.</p>
<p>„Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich Leute vom Rauchen abhalten?“, lenkte er ab. „Vorbildfunktion und so?“</p>
<p>Cotta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du sahst aus, als könntest du es brauchen“, sagte er leise. Dann zupfte ein halbes Grinsen an seinem Mundwinkel. „Außerdem kenn ich dich gut genug.“</p>
<p>Vielleicht war es als Scherz gemeint, doch Skinny hatte das Gefühl, der Inspektor hätte ihm eine gelangt. Auf die Erinnerung hätte er verzichten können.</p>
<p>Ihm war ja selber klar, dass er in dieser Stadt der Inbegriff der gescheiterten Existenz war, des Jugendlichen auf Abwegen, ohne Perspektiven, obwohl er eigentlich mit etwas in dieses Leben gestartet war, das von Außen nach besten Voraussetzungen aussehen musste.</p>
<p>Er warf dem Inspektor nur einen müden Blick zu, bei dem diesen plötzlich der Ernst zu packen schien, und trat den Rückzug an. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, sich für die Zigarette zu bedanken.</p>
<p>Cotta sagte seinen Namen, mit einem Ton, den Skinny nicht deuten konnte, versuchte vielleicht, ihn aufzuhalten, doch Skinny ging stumpf die drei Stufen zur Veranda hinab und wandte dem Haus des Inspektors den Rücken zu.</p>
<p>Anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, steuerte er nun den Strand an. Die Zigarette leistete ihm nicht so lange Gesellschaft, wie er gehofft hatte, war viel zu schnell zu Ende, und auch ihre Wirkung ließ viel zu schnell nach.</p>
<p>Skinny fand eine Bank, ein paar Meter von der dunklen Brandung entfernt. Er setzte sich, starrte hinaus auf den Ozean. Obwohl er hier aufgewachsen war, war ihm das Meer nie ganz geheuer gewesen. Zu groß, zu fremd, zu unberechenbar.</p>
<p>Kälte kroch in seine feuchte Kleidung, doch er blieb einfach sitzen. Vielleicht würde er einfach erfrieren. Das wäre zwar nicht, wie er sich vorstellte zu gehen – kein letzter Akt der Gewalt, kein schnelles, heftiges Ende – aber wenn es so kam, würde er es nehmen.</p>
<p>Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß, die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und den Kopf gesenkt. Ein paar Mal dämmerte er weg, gnädig eingelullt vom Geräusch der Wellen, und als er das dritte Mal aufschreckte, stahl sich hinter ihm bereits der Morgen in den Himmel.</p>
<p>Er lebte immer noch. Eine weitere Nacht, die er überstanden hatte. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Enttäuschung stand er auf, mit steifen Gliedern und klammen Sachen, und trat langsam den Rückweg an.</p>
<p>Als das Haus seiner Eltern in Sicht kam, brannte im Erdgeschoss bereits Licht. Mit tauben Fingern schloss er die Seitentür auf, doch er wusste bereits, dass er sich nicht ungesehen zurück in sein Zimmer schleichen können würde. Durchs Fenster hatte er seine Eltern gesehen, die schweigend am Küchentisch saßen, sein Vater mit der Zeitung in der Hand, seine Mutter noch im Bademantel.</p>
<p>Er konnte seinen Vater schon hören, der ihn kalt und herablassend fragte, wo er schon wieder gewesen war, und wünschte sich unwillkürlich, er wäre doch auf der Bank sitzen geblieben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>TW:</b> Kurzer Moment von Selbstverletzung</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Schein des Lagerfeuers zuckte über Skinnys Haut, doch er hatte das Gefühl, die Wärme würde ihn nicht erreichen. </p>
<p>Wieder hatte er nur einen Pullover übergezogen, als er das Haus verlassen hatte, doch diesmal hatte er es immerhin zum Freeman-Gelände geschafft.</p>
<p>Nicht, dass es das viel besser machte. </p>
<p>Die Camper waren wegen irgendetwas in Hochstimmung, feierten etwas, das Skinny nicht mitbekommen hatte und das ihn nicht genug interessierte, um danach zu fragen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fühlte er sich unendlich weit entfernt von ihnen.</p>
<p>Er nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Bier, das ihm irgendjemand in die Hand gedrückt hatte.</p>
<p>Neben ihm auf dem ausgeblichenen Baumstamm saß Paul, hatte ihm halb den Rücken zugedreht, und spielte irgendetwas auf der Gitarre, zu dem Mina und Roxy mit mehr Begeisterung als Talent sangen.</p>
<p>Auf seiner anderen Seite saß Blaine, der sich mit Josh über irgendetwas stritt. Am Anfang hatte Skinny halbherzig versucht, ihnen zuzuhören, doch schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte er sich aus dem Gespräch ausgeklinkt.</p>
<p>Er starrte in die Flammen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Die Unterhaltungen flossen um ihn herum, und er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass es niemandem auffallen würde, wenn er nicht hier wäre. </p>
<p>Würde es überhaupt einer von ihnen bemerken, wenn er sich im nächsten Moment in Luft auflöste? Sich in Rauch und Funken verwandelte und davon trieb?</p>
<p>Vielleicht war es den anderen gegenüber nicht fair, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn nur an ihrem Feuer sitzen und ihr Bier trinken ließen, weil sie zu nett waren, um ihn wegzujagen. </p>
<p>Er ließ die leere Bierdose fallen, lehnte sich zurück um die nächste aus der Kiste hinter sich zu angeln.</p>
<p>Das Zischen der Dose ging im Knistern der Flammen unter, und Skinny hob das kalte Metall an die Lippen. Es war billiges Bier, der bittere Geschmack kaum erträglich, aber es war ungewöhnlich hochprozentig und es erfüllte seinen Zweck.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig rutschte er vom Stamm herunter, dichter ans Feuer, doch auch wenn die Hitze ihm nun fast die Finger verbrannte, sie drang nicht in sein Inneres vor. Nachdenklich streckte er die Hand aus, beobachtete das tanzende Licht auf seiner Haut. </p>
<p>Er zog die Beine an, damit es ihm nicht die Sohlen von den Schuhen schmolz, schlang einen Arm um seine Knie, legte das Kinn darauf ab. Kalte Feuchtigkeit drang aus dem Boden durch seine Jeans.</p>
<p>Immer noch starrte er in die Flammen, sah ihnen beim Tanzen zu. Er mochte Feuer, hatte es schon immer gemocht, auch wenn es ihn lange nicht mehr so begeisterte, wie es das früher getan hatte.</p>
<p>Langsam streckte er die Hand erneut aus, noch ein bisschen weiter, und noch ein bisschen, bis seine Fingerspitzen das leuchtende Orange berührten.</p>
<p>Sengender Schmerz jagte durch seinen ganzen Arm, er verbiss sich ein Aufstöhnen, und hielt noch eine Sekunde länger aus, eher er den Arm zurück zog.</p>
<p>Milde interessiert betrachtete er seine Finger, die wunden Stellen, von denen der Schmerz immer noch in Wellen ausstrahlte.</p>
<p>Er presste die verbrannte Haut gegen das kalte Metall der Bierdose, der plötzliche Temperaturschock tat fast noch mehr weh, wie er beinahe überrascht feststellte.</p>
<p>Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm, dass niemand auch nur mitbekommen hatte, was sich gerade in ihrer Mitte abgespielt hatte, und er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er froh oder enttäuscht darüber sein wollte.</p>
<p>Er konnte gut auf die besorgten Nachfragen verzichten, aber es versetzte ihm eine ganz besondere Art von Stich, dass sich niemand genug für ihn zu interessieren schien. Halb wollte er aufspringen, Streit mit einem von ihnen beginnen, mit irgendwem. Eine Prügelei anfangen, bis seine Knöchel bluteten, sie ein wenig von dem spüren lassen, was ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.</p>
<p>Abrupt stand er auf, leerte die Bierdose, stieg über den alten Baumstamm und wandte der Gruppe den Rücken zu.</p>
<p>Langsam wanderte er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, ließ das Feuer und die Stimmen und die Musik hinter sich zurück.</p>
<p>Er hatte zu viel getrunken. Er hatte es gewusst, in dem Moment, in dem er das erste Bier angenommen hatte, dass er zu viel trinken würde. </p>
<p>So hielt er die Welt besser aus, wenn sie unscharf wurde und surreal und die Ränder angenehm verschwammen.</p>
<p>Hinter den Bäumen stieß er auf eine Straße, was ihn nicht überraschen sollte, schließlich war er schon oft hier gewesen. Trotzdem fiel ihm diese Tatsache irgendwie unerwartet auf, und ohne nachzudenken folgte er ihr.</p>
<p>Müdigkeit hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, saß tief in seinen Knochen und machte seine Bewegungen so träge wie der Alkohol seinen Verstand.</p>
<p>Nach einiger Zeit begegnete ihm eine Bank am Straßenrand, und er ließ sich darauf sinken. Sein Kopf war schwer, und er legte sich hin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jemand rüttelte an Skinnys Schulter.</p>
<p>Unwillig stöhnte er, sein Kopf dröhnte und er fror.</p>
<p>„Skinny?“, drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, zu laut und zu scharf, und er versuchte, sich davon zurück zu ziehen.</p>
<p>„Skinny, mach die Augen auf“, drängte die Stimme.</p>
<p>Nur mit Mühe brachte Skinny seinen Körper dazu, der Aufforderung zu folgen. Er blinzelte, und kniff die Augen direkt wieder zu. Ein helles Licht war auf ihn gerichtet, hell genug um zu schmerzen.</p>
<p>„Gottseidank, du lebst.“ Die Stimme war leiser geworden, und trotz des erbärmlichen Zustands, in dem Skinny sich befand, hörte er die Erleichterung. Jetzt konnte er die Stimme auch zuordnen – es war Inspektor Cotta. Der schon wieder.</p>
<p>„Was wollen Sie?“, brachte er mürrisch hervor. Die Worte gehorchten ihm nicht ganz, kamen undeutlich heraus. Er wollte nur schlafen, nicht weiter mit der Welt konfrontiert werden. </p>
<p>Aber schon wieder wurde an seiner Schulter gerüttelt. „Skinny, nicht wieder einschlafen“, befahl Cotta ihm, doch es schien von weit weg zu kommen.</p>
<p>„Warum?“, wollte Skinny fragen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es tatsächlich sagte, oder ob er es nur dachte. Er wünschte, Cotta würde ihn in Ruhe lassen.</p>
<p>Ein erneutes Rütteln brachte ihn endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er wurde sich der Kälte allzu bewusst, die sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, dem Schmerz in seinen Gliedern.</p>
<p>Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf. Jetzt war es nicht mehr so furchtbar hell, und nach einem Moment der Orientierung erkannte er, dass Cotta vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und eine Taschenlampe neben sich auf die Erde gelegt hatte.</p>
<p>Zu Skinnys Überraschung zeichnete sich Sorge auf seinem Gesicht ab.</p>
<p>„Was?“, grummelte Skinny. Bis vor einer halben Minute hatte er sich beinahe friedlich gefühlt, und Cotta war es zu verdanken, dass das geendet hatte.</p>
<p>„Du kannst hier nicht schlafen, Skinny“, erwiderte Cotta nachdrücklich.</p>
<p>„Warum nicht?“, begehrte Skinny auf, obwohl er sich die Antwort denken konnte. Das hier war eine gute Nachbarschaft, da konnte er nicht einfach wie ein Penner auf einer Bank liegen.</p>
<p>Doch Cotta sagte nichts dergleichen. „In den nassen Sachen holtst du dir den Tod.“</p>
<p>Skinny hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass es wieder zu regnen begonnen hatte. Das erklärte allerdings, warum ihm so verdammt kalt war, jetzt, wo er wieder bei sich war.</p>
<p>„Und wenn schon“, seufzte er, „Dann wärs wenigstens vorbei.“</p>
<p>Das hatte nur den Erfolg, dass Cotta ihn umso besorgter betrachtete.</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment war Schweigen zwischen ihnen, und Skinny bereute schon wieder, dass er nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten hatte. </p>
<p>Dann traf Cotta offenbar eine Entscheidung – Skinny konnte die Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht sehen.</p>
<p>„Komm mit, du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen.“</p>
<p>Skinny traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das konnte der Inspektor nicht ernst meinen. Er hatte nicht gerade Skinny Norris angeboten, in seinem Haus zu übernachten.</p>
<p>Niemand, der noch ganz bei Trost war, würde Skinny freiwillig in sein Haus lassen, daran erinnerte ihn sein Vater schließlich immer wieder.</p>
<p>Und Cotta kannte ihn doch eigentlich gut genug – er wusste über jede verdammte Anzeige Bescheid, die Skinny im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte, wusste von jedem Ladendiebstahl und jedem vergeigten Einbruchsversuch.</p>
<p>Da konnte er nicht ernsthaft bereit sein, Skinny in sein Gästezimmer zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bloß Mitleid, und bei dem Gedanken drehte sich Skinny der Magen um. Er brauchte kein verdammtes Mitleid.</p>
<p>„Ist okay, ich geh nach Hause“, murmelte er. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht tun, sondern sich nur eine andere Bank suchen, auf der ihn kein überfürsorglicher Inspektor fand und beim Schlafen störte.</p>
<p>Als könnte Cotta ihm die Gedanken ansehen, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten“, sagte er und klang dabei sehr endgültig, „Entweder kommst du freiwillig mit rein, oder ich ruf die Kollegen und du übernachtest im Gewahrsam.“</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment war Skinny versucht, es herauszufordern. Sollte Cotta doch seine Kollegen anrufen, dann wäre er Skinny auch los. Und für ihn selbst machte es ja nun wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr, ob er einmal häufiger in der Zelle endete.</p>
<p>Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich weiter zu widersetzen, also zog er schicksalsergeben die Schultern hoch und hievte sich von der Bank.</p>
<p>Schweigend folgte er dem Inspektor über die Straße, an ein paar Gärten vorbei, dann die Veranda hinauf und ins Haus.</p>
<p>Cotta wollte wissen, warum er auf der Bank geschlafen hatte, doch Skinny schüttelte nur den Kopf, und zu seiner Erleichterung akzeptierte Cotta diese Nicht-Antwort.</p>
<p>Schlimm genug, dass Skinny seine Hilfe annehmen musste, da würde er ihn nicht auch noch mit seiner Geschichte langweilen. Außerdem wollte er unter keinen Umständen das Mitleid auf Cottas Gesicht sehen.</p>
<p>Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, und Cotta deutete auf eine Tür. „Da ist das Bad“, er zeigte auf die Tür daneben, „Und hier ist das Gästezimmer.“</p>
<p>Skinny nickte, und wollte sich gleich ins Gästezimmer verziehen.</p>
<p>Doch als seine verbrannten Fingerkuppen gegen den Türgriff stießen, fuhr Schmerz durch seinen Arm, und er zuckte zusammen.</p>
<p>Viel zu aufmerksam hatte Cotta es natürlich mitbekommen, und ehe Skinny ihm ausweichen konnte, packte er Skinnys Hand.</p>
<p>„Ach du scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm leise, als er die Brandblasen sah, „Was hast du denn gemacht?“</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, versuchte, Cotta seine Hand zu entziehen, doch er Inspektor hatte einen festen Griff.</p>
<p>„Skinny, das muss verarztet werden!“ Fast hatte Skinny das Gefühl, Cotta würde ernsthaft besorgt klingen, aber der Gedanke allein war schon lächerlich. Warum sollte sich jemand wegen so einer Kleinigkeit um ihn sorgen. Er war schon mit viel schlimmerem durch die Gegend gelaufen, und da hatte es auch niemanden interessiert.</p>
<p>Mit einem Ruck bekam er seine Finger frei. „N Scheiß muss das“, gab er kurz angebunden zurück, und verschwand schnell ins Gästezimmer. </p>
<p>Und weil Cotta ganz so aussah, als wollte er widersprechen, knallte er ihm lieber die Tür vor der Nase zu und drehte auch gleich noch den Schlüssel um, der zu seiner Beruhigung im Schloss steckte.</p>
<p>Seufzend sah er sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er einfach aus dem Fenster klettern und verschwinden sollte.</p>
<p>Doch dann gewann die Müdigkeit oberhand, er ließ seine feuchten Klamotten an Ort und Stelle fallen und verkroch sich in dem unerwartet weichen Bett.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Als Skinny wach wurde, graute draußen gerade der Morgen. Leise schälte er sich aus der Decke und zog seine Sachen an, die immer noch nicht ganz getrocknet waren. </p>
<p>Ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, stahl er sich aus dem Haus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit einem Knall flog die Zimmertür hinter Skinnys Vaters zu.</p>
<p>Zitternd atmete Skinny aus – gefühlt zum ersten Mal, seit sein Vater vor fünfzehn Minuten in sein Zimmer gestürmt war.</p>
<p>Langsam ließ er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken, umfasste sein schmerzendes Handgelenk und presste es gegen die Brust, damit es sich so wenig wie möglich bewegte. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war es gebrochen. Immer mal was Neues.</p>
<p>Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Der gesamte Inhalt seines Kleiderschranks war auf dem Fußboden verteilt, sogar die Schubladen mit den Socken, der Unterwäsche hatte sein Vater herausgezogen und ausgekippt. </p>
<p>Skinny hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sein Vater angefangen hatte, wahllos einige der zusammengedrehten Sockenpaare abzutasten, doch irgendein Schutzengel hatte ihn daran gehindert, das Magazin zu finden.</p>
<p>Stattdessen war er über die Schachtel mit den beiden Zigaretten gestolpert, die Skinny von Mina geschnorrt hatte.</p>
<p>Und Skinny konnte nicht glauben, dass er <i>froh</i> war, dass sein Vater sie gefunden hatte.</p>
<p>So hatte er wenigstens aufgehört, zu suchen.</p>
<p>Die Strafe war wie üblich auf dem Fuße gefolgt, und das Knacken seines Handgelenks hallte immer noch in Skinnys Ohren nach.</p>
<p>Man sollte meinen, er wüsste inzwischen, wie er fallen musste, damit er sich nicht verletzte. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er es noch immer nicht gelernt.</p>
<p>Für ein paar lange Sekunden blieb er einfach sitzen, starrte ins Leere.</p>
<p>Dann raffte er sich wieder auf, sammelte mit der Linken die Sockenpaare ein und warf sie zurück in die Schublade. Er bekämpfte das Bedürfnis, das Magazin hervor zu holen und es woanders zu verstecken. Sein Bauchgefühl schrie, dass sein Vater ein wenig <i>zu</i> kurz davor gewesen war, es zu finden, doch er wusste auch, dass die Schublade jetzt erstmal eine Weile vor neuerlichen Durchsuchungen sicher war.</p>
<p>Er hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, ob seinem Vater bewusst war, was er tat – ob er davon ausging, dass Skinny nicht so dumm sein würde, gleich wieder etwas an einem Ort zu verstecken, der sich offensichtlich als Fehler herausgestellt hatte – oder ob er unbewusst seine Ziele variierte.</p>
<p>Mit einer Hand konnte er seine Klamotten nicht ordentlich zurück in den Schrank legen, also warf er sie bloß auf die Regalbretter und schloss schnell die Türen, bevor etwas wieder herausfiel. Ihn selbst störte die Unordnung nicht, aber seinem Vater war sie ein willkommener Grund, ihn zu bestrafen.</p>
<p>Eine falsche Bewegung sandte erneut stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Arm, und Skinny seufzte.</p>
<p>Viele Verletzungen konnte man einfach in Ruhe lassen und warten, bis sie von selbst verheilten. Aber nicht ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass es falsch zusammen wuchs, so wie sein linker Ellbogen, der fünf Jahre später immer noch oft schmerzte und dessen Beweglichkeit wahrscheinlich für immer eingeschränkt bleiben würde.</p>
<p>Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass dasselbe mit seiner Hand passierte.</p>
<p>Auto fahren konnte er in diesem Zustand definitiv auch nicht, aber das Memorial Hospital war zum Glück nur eine Viertelstunde Fußweg entfernt. Zwanzig Minuten, wenn kaum geradeaus gucken konnte, weil einem fast der Kopf platzte. Eine halbe Stunde, wenn man humpelte und nur schlecht auftreten konnte.</p>
<p>Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang Skinny das lädierte Gelenk durch den Ärmel einer Jacke. Den Reißverschluss zu schließen wollte ihm nicht gelingen, also ließ er ihn offen. Einhändig verstaute er Schlüssel, Handy und Portemonnaie in den Taschen und verließ sein Zimmer.</p>
<p>Sein Vater war nicht mehr zuhause, Skinny erinnerte sich, etwas von einem wichtigen Geschäftsessen gehört zu haben, sodass er wenigstens nicht noch auf der Hut sein musste, während er die Treppe hinunter und durch die Eingangshalle ging.</p>
<p>„Du sollst ihn nicht immer provozieren“, hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich.</p>
<p>Er wusste genau, dass er sich nicht umsehen sollte, aber er tat es natürlich trotzdem. Seine Mutter stand in der Wohnzimmertür, wirkte noch kleiner und schmaler als sonst zwischen den beiden großen Türflügeln. Skinny hasste, wie verletzlich sie aussah, als könnte man sie mit einem bösen Wort zerbrechen.</p>
<p>Man sollte meinen, sie würden einander Mitgefühl entgegen bringen.</p>
<p>„Ich hab ihn nicht provoziert“, presste er hervor, eine sinnlose Selbstverteidigung, die ihm nicht half und die seine Mutter sich nicht leisten konnte, ihm zu glauben.</p>
<p>Ohne ihr Zeit für eine Erwiderung zu geben, verließ er das Haus.</p>
<p>Den Weg zum Krankenhaus fand er im Schlaf. Ausnahmsweise war in der Notaufnahme so gut wie nichts los, und er saß nur eine knappe Stunde herum, bevor ihn eine Krankenschwester in ein Behandlungszimmer führte. </p>
<p>Sie las den Bogen, den die Dame am Empfang für Skinny ausgefüllt hatte – er selbst war schließlich im Moment nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage. Wenn er nur daran dachte, seine rechte Hand zu bewegen, fuhr der Schmerz hindurch.</p>
<p>„Wie ist das denn passiert?“, wollte die Krankenschwester wissen und nickte zu dem Gelenk, das er immer noch vorsichtig festhielt.</p>
<p>Skinny verzog das Gesicht. „Hab mich geprügelt“, log er automatisch.</p>
<p>Wenn man mit zehn das dritte Mal in genauso vielen Monaten die Treppe herunter fiel, dann kam das den Ärzten irgendwann komisch vor. Wenn man mit zwanzig behauptete, die Treppe herunter gefallen zu sein, musste man sich auf Nachfragen gefasst machen. Wenn man aber zum fünften Mal zugab, sich geprügelt zu haben, hörten sie irgendwann auf, nachzufragen, und schüttelten nur noch seufzend den Kopf.</p>
<p>Manchmal dachte Skinny daran, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Bevor ihm wieder einfiel, warum er es nie tat.</p>
<p>Sein Vater war ein respektierter Mann, und nur, weil sein Sohn behauptete, er würde von ihm geschlagen werden, würde der hochgeschätzte Mr Norris nicht in Haft gehen. Aber sie würden ihn über die Anzeige informieren, und was dann passieren würde, konnte Skinny sich leicht vorstellen. Er könnte froh sein, wenn er zur Verhandlung überhaupt noch lebte, um eine Aussage zu machen.</p>
<p>Seine Mutter würde sich nicht hinter ihn stellen, da brauchte er sich gar nichts vormachen. Sie hatte zu viel zu verlieren, wenn sie den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sah. Lieber blieb sie in dem Lügengespinst, mit dem sie jedes Mal wieder versuchte, seinen Vater zu rechtfertigen.</p>
<p>Schicksalsergeben ließ Skinny das Gespräch mit dem Arzt über sich ergehen, das Röntgen, und dann das unvermeidliche Eingipsen des Gelenks. Er hörte nicht wirklich zu, als der Arzt ihm den weiteren Ablauf erklärte – schließlich war das nicht sein erster Gipsarm.</p>
<p>Er war nur froh, dass er die Krankenhausrechnung nicht würde bezahlen müssen. Das zumindest tat sein Vater. Es war das einzige, was man ihm als Schuldeingeständnis auslegen konnte.</p>
<p>Nach viel zu langer Zeit, nach Skinnys Gefühl, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es heute wirklich verhältnismäßig schnell gegangen war, ließen sie ihn wieder gehen.</p>
<p>Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, sich eine Kippe anzuzünden, aber sein Vater hatte seine letzten gefunden, was ihn ja überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Und Geld hatte er immer noch keins. Gedankenverloren spazierte er durch die automatischen Glastüren nach draußen, überlegte, ob er den Versuch wagen sollte, den Campern noch ein paar abzuschwatzen.</p>
<p>„Skinny“, sagte jemand, und unwillkürlich sah er auf.</p>
<p>Und fluchte leise.</p>
<p>Neben dem Eingang zur Notaufnahme, zwischen einigen Sanitätern, eben so wie sie eine Zigarette zwischen den Fingern, Ausdruck eines hochstressigen Jobs, stand Cotta.</p>
<p>Warum musste er in letzter Zeit ständig dem Inspektor in die Arme laufen?</p>
<p>Hastig drehte Skinny sich weg, doch Cotta war schon fast bei ihm.</p>
<p>„Was hast du gemacht?“, wollte er wissen und nickte zu dem Gips.</p>
<p>Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. <i>Was hast du gemacht?</i> Denn schließlich konnte er ja nur selbst schuld sein, nicht wahr?</p>
<p>„Hab mich mit jemandem geschlagen“, wiederholte er die alte Lüge, aber es gelang ihm nicht, Cotta dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen.</p>
<p>Ehe der Inspektor noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, drehte Skinny ihm den Rücken zu und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.</p>
<p>Der Geruch des Rauchs verfolgte ihn noch einige Sekunden, machte das Verlangen nur noch schlimmer.</p>
<p>Zuhause durfte er feststellen, dass seine Mutter sich offensichtlich ebenfalls aus dem Haus begeben hatte. So hatte er wenigstens ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich trugen ihn seine Füße ins Wohnzimmer, zu der kleinen Bar in der Ecke. Vielleicht sollte er auf die Schmerzmittel, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, keinen Alkohol trinken, aber ehrlich gesagt interessierte ihn das herzlich wenig. Er hatte das schon öfter gemacht, und bisher hatte es ihn nicht umgebracht. Und sollte es diesmal anders sein, würde es ihn auch nicht wirklich kümmern.</p>
<p>An den Whiskey seines Vaters traute er sich nicht, aber der Gin seiner Mutter war kein Problem. Wenn er nur ein paar Schlucke nahm, konnte er die Flasche hinterher mit Wasser auffüllen, ohne, dass es jemand merkte.</p>
<p>Die Flasche Vodka, die schon seit Monaten in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Kühlschranks stand, lachte ihn an, aber er wusste es besser, als danach zu greifen. Seine Eltern tranken nur selten etwas wofür sie Vodka brauchen würden, und für seinen Geschmack sah das Ganze zu sehr nach einer Falle aus. Sein Vater würde es lieben, wenn er Skinny dabei erwischte, wie er den Vodka klaute – oder auch nur streckte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skinny saß in Cottas Büro und starrte ins Leere. Abwesend leckte er sich die Lippen, versuchte, das Gefühl des kalten Laufs im Mund zu vertreiben, das sein Kopf ihm vorgaukelte.</p>
<p>Nur das Klicken der Tastatur durchschnitt die Stille, während Cotta die unvermeidbare Anzeige tippte.</p>
<p>Alles, was Skinny wollte, war, nach Hause zu gehen und es zu beenden. Er konnte das Metall auf der Haut schon spüren, so deutlich, als hätte er die Waffe mit in das Büro getragen. Dann hätte der Inspektor wenigstens etwas Interessantes über ihn zu schreiben, dachte Skinny. Illegaler Waffenbesitz, das wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung, anstelle eines dummen kleinen Diebstahls.</p>
<p>„Willst du gleich eine Aussage dazu machen, Skinny?“, wollte Cotta im nächsten Moment wissen.</p>
<p>Skinny schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Was soll ich schon dazu sagen.“</p>
<p>Er hörte Cottas Seufzen, aber er sah nicht auf, sondern stierte weiter stumpf auf den Aktenstapel zwischen ihnen.</p>
<p>„Jetzt mal ganz unter uns“, sagte Cotta leise, „Warum klaust du eine Packung Zigaretten?“</p>
<p>Skinny hob die Schultern. Es war ihm egal, was Cotta in die Anzeige schrieb oder nicht, er war auf frischer Tat ertappt worden, es war nicht so, als könnte er noch irgendetwas retten.</p>
<p>„Hab keine mehr“, murmelte er, „Und kann mir grad keine leisten.“</p>
<p>„Geben deine Eltern dir kein Geld?“, hakte Cotta nach.</p>
<p>Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr Skinny. Jetzt schaute er Cotta doch an. „Wissen Sie, was mein Vater mit mir macht, wenn er mich mit Kippen erwischt?“</p>
<p>Er bemerkte, wie Cottas Blick für eine Sekunde zu seinem Handgelenk huschte, das immer noch im Gips steckte. Doch Cotta sagte nichts, und Skinny hatte nicht die Energie, seiner Vermutung zu widersprechen.</p>
<p>Für einen Moment dehnte sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis es den ganzen Raum zu füllen schien.</p>
<p>Dann sagte Cotta: „Ich seh, was ich tun kann.“</p>
<p>Skinny wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er meinte. Aber er fragte auch nicht nach.</p>
<p>„Ich werd heut Abend so gegen elf eine rauchen gehen“, fuhr Cotta nicht weniger kryptisch fort, „Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne.“</p>
<p>Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte Skinny den Inspektor. Er konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen.</p>
<p>„Ich kann die ein oder andere Zigarette erübrigen“, erklärte Cotta ernsthaft.</p>
<p>Darauf fiel Skinny keine Antwort ein, und kurz darauf warf Cotta ihn freundlich aus seinem Büro.</p><hr/><p>Skinny hatte lange hin und her überlegt, ob er tatsächlich auf Cottas Angebot eingehen wollte.</p>
<p>Es widerstrebte ihm, etwas von dem Inspektor anzunehmen, ihm etwas schuldig zu werden. Sich ihm gegenüber… verletzlich zu zeigen, sich angreifbar zu machen, fühlte sich gefährlich an.</p>
<p>Und er war nicht gerade scharf darauf, dass Cotta dieses Wissen irgendwann gegen ihn verwendete.</p>
<p>Vermutlich wäre es sicherer, noch ein paar Tage zu warten, ein wenig von dem losen Kleingeld zu klauen, dass abends immer auf der Schale im Flur landete, vielleicht ein paar Dollar aus dem Glas mit dem Haushaltsgeld zu nehmen, und sich dann eine Packung zu kaufen.</p>
<p>Andererseits traute er seinem Vater zu, genau dann sein Zimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und auch wenn Skinny in den letzten Jahren einige ziemlich gute Verstecke gefunden – oder geschaffen – hatte, keins davon war wirklich unauffindbar.</p>
<p>Am Ende hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft gehabt, zu widerstehen.</p>
<p>Cotta bot ihm eine schnelle Möglichkeit, zumindest für ein paar Minuten nicht an all das denken zu müssen, was beschissen lief, und eine Zigarette würde vielleicht zumindest für eine Weile den Wunsch unterdrücken, sich einfach eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Die Packung konnte er sich trotzdem noch kaufen, aber er wäre wenigstens nicht ganz so darauf angewiesen.</p>
<p>Es war schon elf, als Skinny sich aus dem Haus schlich. Eine nicht ungefährliche Aktion, solange sein Vater noch im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher saß. Aber Skinny hatte ja Übung.</p>
<p>Unbemerkt schaffte er es nach draußen, ging mit gesenktem Kopf die Straße hinunter.</p>
<p>Vorhin hatte er die Pistole in der Hand gehabt. Das Magazin hatte er nicht hervor geholt, zu groß wäre die Versuchung geworden, aber er hatte die Waffe einfach sehen müssen.</p>
<p>Immer noch hatte er das matte Metall vor Augen, die glänzenden Stellen, an denen die Seriennummer fehlten. Er hatte die Mündung gegen sich selbst gerichtet, den Lauf entlang geblickt.</p>
<p>Er fragte sich, ob er hinsehen würde, wenn er es tatsächlich tat. Vielleicht würde er die Mündung auch gegen seine Schläfe pressen oder sie sich in den Mund schieben. Noch hatte er sich nicht entschieden.</p>
<p>Halb rechnete er damit, dass Cotta schon wieder rein gegangen sein würde, wenn er an dessen Haus ankam. Schließlich war er fast dreißig Minuten zu spät. Aber vorher hatte er sich nicht dazu bringen können, tatsächlich vom Bett aufzustehen.</p>
<p>Es hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet, sich endlich aufzuraffen, die Waffe wieder auf den Schrank zu schieben, einen Pullover überzuziehen. In der letzten Zeit fielen ihm selbst solche Kleinigkeiten unendlich schwer.</p>
<p>Doch als er näher kam, konnte er das charakteristische Glühen einer Zigarette auf der Veranda erkennen.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich wurde er langsamer. Ein Teil von ihm wollte doch wieder umdrehen – nicht als Bittsteller bei Cotta auftauchen müssen. Ausgerechnet bei Inspektor Cotta.</p>
<p>Doch dann war er heran, und bevor er es sich anders überlegen und einfach vorbei gehen konnte, sagte Cotta so leise, dass Skinny ihn kaum hörte: „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommst.“</p>
<p>Skinny blieb stehen. „Ich auch nicht“, gab er ebenso leise zu. </p>
<p>Er ging die drei Stufen zur Veranda hinauf, beobachtete Cotta abwartend, bis der auf die Schachtel auf dem kleinen Tisch deutete. „Bedien dich.“</p>
<p>Das ließ Skinny sich nicht zweimal sagen. </p>
<p>Für eine Weile rauchten sie schweigend, und Skinny genoss den relativen Frieden.</p>
<p>„Der Besitzer der Tankstelle hat übrigens die Anzeige zurück gezogen“, erklärte Cotta unerwartet. „Du wirst für den Diebstahl also nicht belangt.“</p>
<p>Überrascht hob Skinny den Blick und sah ihn an.</p>
<p>Cotta schaute an ihm vorbei in die Nacht, was Skinny seltsamerweise erleichterte. Er wusste nicht, was er auf Cottas Gesicht zu finden erwartet hatte, doch es war nicht da.</p>
<p>„Danke“, zwang Skinny über seine Lippen, so leise, dass es wahrscheinlich kaum zu hören war.</p>
<p>Jetzt fixierte Cotta ihn doch, und zu Skinnys Verwunderung schmunzelte er.</p>
<p>„Aber versuch, deine Finger in Zukunft bei dir zu behalten, ja?“</p>
<p>Skinnys Antwort bestand nur aus einem undefinierbaren Geräusch und er ergriff die Flucht. Er brauchte jetzt keine Standpauke von Cotta. Und auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Cotta sich nicht auf das Niveau seines Vaters herablassen würde, auch auf einen Vortrag darüber, was für eine Enttäuschung er war, konnte er gut verzichten. Davon hatte er bis ans Ende seines Lebens genug gehört.</p>
<p>Cotta sagte seinen Namen, doch Skinny blieb nicht stehen. Erst, als Cotta ihn wiederholte, mit einem nachdrücklichen Unterton, bei dem Skinny unwillkürlich den Kopf einzog, hielt er inne und schaute sich um.</p>
<p>Aber noch immer war kein Ärger auf Cottas Zügen aufgetaucht. Stattdessen griff er nach der Packung Zigaretten, und warf sie Skinny zu.</p>
<p>Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Skinnys Gehirn das verarbeitet hatte, und fast wäre die Packung in der nächsten Pfütze gelandet. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie mit der Linken auffangen.</p>
<p>Fragend sah er Cotta an.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, du brauchst die gerade dringender als ich“, erklärte der Inspektor, drückte seine Kippe aus und ging ins Haus ohne Skinny Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben.</p>
<p>Für ein paar Sekunden stand er nur da und starrte die geschlossene Tür an. </p>
<p>Dann riss er sich los. Immerhin blieb es ihm so erspart, sich bedanken zu müssen. Er schob die Packung in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Heimweg.</p>
<p>Es fiel ihm schwer, einzuordnen, was heute passiert war. Cottas Motivation war ihm ein Rätsel, und er kam nicht dahinter, was der Inspektor damit bezweckte. Bis zum Gartentor grübelte er darüber nach, ohne einen Schritt weiter zu kommen.</p>
<p>Er hatte das Gefühl, die Schachtel würde ihm ein Loch in die Jackentasche brennen.</p>
<p>Kurzentschlossen machte er einen Umweg, bevor er ums Haus zur Seitentür ging, verbarg die Zigaretten im Verbandskasten im Kofferraum seines Sportwagens. Den benutzte er nicht oft, es war ein unbequemes Versteck, schlecht zu erreichen, und es fiel auf, wenn er allzu oft zu seinem Wagen ging, nur, um zwei Minuten später zurück zu kommen, doch dafür hatte sein Vater dort noch nie gesucht.</p>
<p>Gelegentlich durchwühlte er das Handschuhfach, was Skinny meistens an den verschwundenen Feuerzeugen bemerkte – und mehr als einmal hatte sein Vater auch CDs zerbrochen oder abhanden kommen lassen, die ihm nicht passten –, doch den Verbandskasten rührte er nie an.</p>
<p>Im Haus war kein Licht mehr, sodass er zumindest keine Sorge haben musste, seinem Vater zu begegnen. Leise schlich er durch die Küchentür ins Innere.</p>
<p>Kaum war er in den Flur getreten, drang Klaviermusik an seine Ohren, und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie immer war die Wohnzimmertür nur angelehnt, doch er ging nicht hin um nach seiner Mutter zu schauen.</p>
<p>Stattdessen huschte er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich in der Hoffnung, die zarte Melodie draußen halten zu können.</p>
<p>Doch der <i>Nussknacker</i> verfolgte ihn, und er hasste sich dafür, dass er den <i>Blumenwaltzer</i> erkannte. Normalerweise legte er Wert darauf, jeden Hauch seiner gutbürgerlichen Erziehung zu verleugnen und zu vergessen, aber seine Mutter sorgte in ihrer ganz eigenen Art dafür, dass ihn dieser spezielle Teil nicht loslassen wollte.</p>
<p>Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, ohne auch nur die Jeans auszuziehen. Er vergrub den Kopf unter dem Kissen, und versuchte, an alles zu denken außer an seine Mutter, unten in der Dunkelheit.</p>
<p>Sogleich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Cotta zurück, zu dem, was der Inspektor heute getan hatte, und unwillkürlich fragte Skinny sich, womit er für diese Freundlichkeit würde bezahlen müssen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vorwarnung: Das hier ist das erste Kapitel, in dem ein <i>aktiver Selbstmordversuch</i> vorkommt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wochenlang wartete Skinny darauf, dass die Konsequenzen folgten.</p><p>Er wurde seinen Gips los, fand einen Aushilfsjob in einer heruntergekommenen Bar am Hafen, und flog für eine Weile einigermaßen unter dem Radar seines Vaters, doch von Cotta hörte er nicht.</p><p>Auch der befürchtete Brief von der Polizei blieb aus, also war die Anzeige offenbar wirklich zurückgezogen worden. Die Schachtel in seinem Verbandskasten neigte sich dem Ende zu, doch anstatt sie aufzubrauchen beschloss er, sie als letzte Reserve zu behalten, und kaufte sich lieber eine neue Packung.</p><p>Der Job war miserabel bezahlt, und sein Vater verlangte fast sein gesamtes Gehalt – als Skinnys Beitrag zum Haushaltsgeld – doch das gelegentliche Trinkgeld konnte er einigermaßen an ihm vorbei schmuggeln. Sein altes Versteck im Futter der Jeansjacke erwies sich wieder einmal als geeignet, zumindest die Scheine unterzubringen, und die Münzen stopfte er in die Erde des halbtoten Kaktus in der Ecke seines Zimmers – ein Trick, den ihn ein Mädel aus Dylans Gang gelehrt hatte.</p><p>Ein paar Mal war er spät abends an Cottas Haus vorbei gegangen, doch nie hatte war er dem Inspektor begegnet.</p><p>Natürlich ging er nicht absichtlich dort lang. Es lag einfach auf dem Weg, den er gerne nahm.</p><p>Für ein paar Wochen schaffte er es, größeren Problemen auszuweichen. Doch in den Nächten, wenn es spät wurde, sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden mit dem Saubermachen fertig wurden und Skinny seine Schicht erschöpft beendete, sehnte er sich manchmal nur umso mehr danach, allem ein Ende zu setzen.</p><p>Die Tage dehnten sich endlos vor ihm, eintönig grau in ihren immer wiederholten Abläufen. Selbst die gelegentlichen Abende bei den Campern oder Dylans Gang brachten keine Farbklekse in Skinnys Alltag.</p><p>Er trieb vor sich hin, ständig müde, aber gleichzeitig unfähig, mehr als ein paar Stunden pro Nacht zu schlafen. </p><p>Der Tag, an dem er sich beinahe umbrachte, war ein Mittwoch.</p><p>Es war der erste freie Tag, den Skinny in über einer Woche hatte, und wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er gar nicht erst aus dem Bett aufgestanden. Doch sein Vater erwartete, dass er am Frühstück teilnahm.</p><p>Skinny hasste es. Er hasste es, wenn sie zu dritt um den Küchentisch saßen, ganz die heile, glückliche Familie, und das Schweigen sich schwer und bleiern über den Raum legte und das Bild als die Farce entlarvte, die es war. Manchmal wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen, hätte geschrien, einfach das ganze Geschirr vom Tisch gefegt. Alles war besser als diese kalte Stille.</p><p>Aber er widersetzte sich nicht, wollte seinem Vater keinen Grund geben, wütend auf ihn zu werden. Der würde schon bald genug wieder einen Anlass finden, da brauchte Skinny es nicht noch herauszufordern.</p><p>Trotzdem war er erleichtert, als sein Vater zur Arbeit fuhr. Seine Mutter arbeitete für ein paar Tage von zuhause, denn das Veilchen in ihrem Gesicht konnte nicht einmal die dickste Schicht Make-Up verbergen. </p><p>Wäre er allein im Haus gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich einfach in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen, doch so schnappte er sich lieber seine Autoschlüssel und sah zu, dass er weg kam.</p><p>Eigentlich wäre er gerne nach L.A. gefahren, aber der Wagen hatte nicht mehr viel Sprit, und er wollte das nächste Tanken so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Es zog ihn nirgendwo wirklich hin, nicht ans Meer, nicht Richtung Berge, und so landete er im Palisades Park.</p><p>Er fand eine Bank, setzte sich, zündete eine Zigarette an. Dann schob er die Kopfhörer in seine Ohren, drehte die Musik so laut auf, dass es fast schmerzte. So konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen seine Gedanken übertönen. </p><p>Irgendwie schaffte er es, den Tag zu vertrödeln, ohne, dass er hinterher hätte sagen können, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte.</p><p>Meistens sah er zu, dass er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, bevor sein Vater von der Arbeit kam. Doch heute konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, zurückzukehren.</p><p>Als es dämmerte parkte er den Sportwagen im Industriegebiet vor einer verlassenen Fabrik. Mühelos fand er das Loch in dem hohen Maschendrahtzaun, schlüpfte hindurch und betrat das Gebäude durch eine Tür, die schon vor Jahren aufgebrochen worden war.</p><p>Früher hatten Dylan und er sich hier oft getroffen, doch in den letzten Wochen waren sie jedes Mal beinahe von der Polizei erwischt worden.</p><p>Trotz des düsteren Zwielichts hatte Skinny keine Probleme, die eiserne Treppe zu finden, die zu einer Galerie hinauf führte, die etliche Stockwerke über ihm lag. Und von dort gelangte man über eine schmale Leiter aufs Dach.</p><p>Die Stufen und Sprossen waren noch immer stabil, und Skinny überwand sie, ohne auch nur auf seine Umgebung zu achten.</p><p>Auf dem Dach war es kalt, ein böiger Wind wehte hier oben.</p><p>Skinny ließ sich an der Dachkante nieder, schüttelte eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel.</p><p>Die Straße verlief auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, und unter ihm breitete sich eine Bauruine aus. Schon seit Jahren war auf dem Grundstück nichts passiert, doch die Fundamente und einige wenige Wände ragten immer noch aus dem Boden. Die Grundfläche dessen, was wohl mal eine Lagerhalle hätte werden sollen, war bereits betoniert, und mehr als einmal hatte Skinny schon darüber nachgesonnen, ob ihn der Aufprall wohl umbringen würde. Mittlerweile war er sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Aus dieser Höhe würde er das nicht überleben.</p><p>Dunkelheit legte sich langsam über die Stadt, immer mehr Lichter blinkten auf. Es fiel Skinny schwer, sich vorzustellen, was für Leben hinter diesen erleuchteten Fenstern geführt werden mochten.</p><p>Der Gedanke, dass nicht jeder mit Widerwillen und Übelkeit daran dachte, nach Hause gehen zu müssen, dass andere Leute gerne Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbrachte, schien für ihn so unwahrscheinlich wie die Existenz von Aliens. Dabei hatte er die Beweise dafür gesehen – Jonas, Shaw und Andrews hatten sie ihm ja oft genug unter die Nase gerieben, ohne dabei zu ahnen, in welchen Wunden sie stocherten.</p><p>Er dachte an seinen Vater, der möglicherweise in diesem Moment seine Mutter anbrüllte – warum noch kein Essen auf dem Tisch stand, warum die Putzfrau schon wieder einen Fleck übersehen hatte, warum Skinny nicht zuhause war. Und an seine Mutter, die nur den Kopf senkte, oder schlimmer noch, sich mit leiser Stimme entschuldigte und um Vergebung bat.</p><p>Ein hässliches Lachen stieg in Skinnys Kehle auf, wehte mit dem Zigarettenrauch in den Himmel hinauf. Was würde er dafür geben, nie wieder in dieses Haus zurück kehren zu müssen.</p><p>Nie wieder durch die protzige Eingangshalle schleichen und nach den Schritten seines Vaters lauschen zu müssen. Nie wieder im Bett zu liegen während seine Mutter unten auf dem Flügel spielte. Nie wieder den Kopf einziehen zu müssen, nie wieder Prügel für etwas zu kassieren, das bei genauer Betrachtung nicht einmal seine Schuld war.</p><p>Seufzend schnippte er den Zigarettenstummel vom Dach, beobachtete seinen Flug, bis die Glut auf dem Beton weit unter ihm landete und erlosch.</p><p>So einfach. Es war so einfach.</p><p>Ein Fall, und dann das Erlöschen. Die Erlösung.</p><p>In Skinnys Kopf tauchte das Gefühl der Pistole in der Hand auf, er spürte das kalte Metall an der Schläfe, doch es schien seltsam weit weg.</p><p>Das hier dagegen – das hier war direkt vor seiner Nase.</p><p>Er brauchte nur zu springen, und alles wäre zu Ende. Es würde hässlich werden, aufgeplatzte Haut, Blut und gebrochene Knochen, aber das würde er nicht mehr mitbekommen.</p><p>Abrupt stand er auf.</p><p>Er sah hinab, in die Dunkelheit, die wie ein Sprungtuch unter ihm lag. Sie würde ihn auffangen, wenn er sprang, ihn einhüllen, und ihn hoffentlich nie wieder erwachen lassen.</p><p>Sein Herz, seine Seele, sehnte sich danach, endlich Ruhe zu finden. </p><p>In der Jackentasche fanden seine Finger sein Feuerzeug, ein schweres, klobiges Ding aus Edelstahl, in das er vor langer Zeit seine Initialen eingeritzt hatte. </p><p>Er zog es hervor, legte es auf den Boden, wo er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Wenn Dylan die Nachricht hörte, dass Skinny gesprungen war, würde er wissen, wo er zu suchen hatte.</p><p>Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, den Blick von dem Feuerzeug abzuwenden. </p><p>Tief atmete er durch, machte einen halben Schritt vor, bis er ganz an der Kante stand, und breitete die Arme aus.</p><p>In seinen Ohren rauschte es, und er bildete sich ein Schritte auf der eisernen Treppe zu hören, die laut hinter der angelehnten Tür widerhallten.</p><p>Kam jemand, um ihn aufzuhalten?</p><p>Er hatte nicht vor, die Antwort abzuwarten.</p><p>Der Wind fuhr unter seine Jacke, und für einen Moment bildete Skinny sich ein, er würde fliegen können. Einfach davon fliegen.</p><p>Dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich nach vorn.</p><p>Hinter ihm knallte die Metalltür gegen die grobe Backsteinwand, jemand rief seinen Namen.</p><p>Ehe er es so richtig wahrnahm hatte sich eine Hand in seine Schulter gekrallt und riss ihn zurück.</p><p>Skinny stolperte, stolperte in die falsche Richtung, weg von der Kante, weg von der Erlösung, gegen einen starken Körper.</p><p>Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in Cottas Gesicht.</p><p>„Sie schon wieder“, kam es unwillkürlich über seine Lippen, ganz leise, kaum zu hören, selbst für seine eigenen Ohren.</p><p>Aber Cotta musste ihn trotzdem verstanden haben. „Ja, ich schon wieder“, sagte er nur.</p><p>Skinny konnte nicht sagen, ob es Spott oder Sorge in Cottas Stimme war.</p><p>Kraftlos erlaubte er, dass der Inspektor ihn von der Kante wegzog. In der Mitte des Dachs befanden sich die Reste eines Schornsteins, und schwer ließ Skinny sich darauf fallen. Die Energie, die ihn gerade noch erfüllt hatte, war so schnell verschwunden wie sie aufgeflammt war, und er fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich müde.</p><p>„Können Sie mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?“, seufzte er.</p><p>„Wenn ich dich in Ruhe gelassen hätte, wärst du jetzt tot“, erwiderte Cotta leise.</p><p>Skinny sah ihn einen langen Moment nur an. Dann sagte er: „Ich weiß.“</p><p>Das war schließlich der Plan gewesen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hatte Skinny noch schweigend mit Cotta auf dem Dach gesessen. Einfach nur gesessen.</p><p>Er hatte keinen zweiten Versuch gemacht, zu springen.</p><p>Und als Cotta irgendwann gefragt hatte, ob er Skinny nach Hause bringen konnte, ohne, dass er erneut versuchte, sich umzubringen, hat Skinny genickt.</p><p>Auch die Fahrt war schweigend verlaufen.</p><p>Erst, als sie angekommen waren, hatte Cotta wieder das Wort ergriffen.</p><p>„Ruf mich nächstes Mal an, ja? Damit es nicht wieder der Sicherheitsdienst tun muss.“</p><p>Die ganze Nacht waren diese Worte in Skinnys Kopf gekreist, und er hatte sich gefragt, wie genau Cotta das meinte. Die Vorstellung, dass ihm tatsächlich daran liegen könnte, ob Skinny lebte oder starb, klang irgendwie abwegig.</p><p>Sein Vater hatte im Wohnzimmer auf ihn gewartet. Ihn angebrüllt hatte er, doch Skinny hatte es kaum mitbekommen. Er hatte es einfach über sich ergehen lassen, und sich in sein Zimmer geschleppt, sobald seinem Vater die Worte ausgingen.</p><p>Völlig erschöpft hatte er sich aufs Bett fallen lassen.</p><p>Gut geschlafen hatte er trotzdem nicht.</p>
<hr/><p>Der nächste Tag brachte nur eine erneute Wiederholung lang geprobter Abläufe.</p><p>Der kurze Funken des Vorabends war so leicht wieder erloschen, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Doch Skinny konnte nicht vergessen, wie nah er dem Abgrund gewesen war.</p><p>Wieder floh er nach dem Frühstück aus dem Haus, lief den ganzen weiten Weg ins Industriegebiet, bis zurück zur Fabrik, vor der noch immer sein Wagen parkte.</p><p>Ganz bewusst sah er an dem Gebäude vorbei. Sonst wäre er vielleicht in Versuchung gekommen, es erneut zu probieren.</p><p>Stattdessen stieg er lieber schnell ins Auto, fuhr davon ohne auch nur einmal in den Rückspiegel zu schauen.</p><p>Er fuhr zum Freeman-Gelände. Um diese Uhrzeit war er selten dort, doch heute musste er unter Menschen sein, damit er nicht wieder auf gefährliche Ideen kam.</p><p>Auch wenn er die Kraft nicht aufbrachte, tatsächlich mit jemandem zu reden, tat es unerwartet gut, dort zu sein.</p><p>Die Camper waren einfach <i>da</i>, beschäftigten sich mit diesem oder jenem, und nach ein paar groben Antworten versuchten sie auch nicht, ihm auf den Sack zu gehen.</p><p>Es beruhigte ihn auf seltsame Art, einfach zwischen ihnen zu sein. Als würde es ihn wieder in der Welt verankern. </p><p>Das überwältigende Bedürfnis der letzten Nacht, die Sehnsucht nach dem Ende, trat ein wenig in den Hintergrund, und Skinny war dankbar dafür. Es war schwer, so schwer, durch den Tag zu kommen, wenn man nichts mehr wollte als nicht mehr zu existieren. Und das fiel ihm in letzter Zeit sowieso schon nicht leicht.</p><p>Als Josh ihm Suppe in einer angeschlagenen Schüssel anbot, schaffte er sogar ein dankbares Nicken und den vagen Ansatz eines Lächelns.</p><p>Gegen halb vier machte er sich widerwillig auf den Heimweg, damit er schon wieder in seinem Zimmer war, bevor sein Vater nach Hause kam.</p><p>Doch als er auf das Grundstück einbog, stand der Wagen seines Vaters bereits auf der Auffahrt und Skinny schloss für einen Moment die Augen.</p><p>Es verhieß nie Gutes, wenn sein Vater von seiner üblichen Routine abwich.</p><p>Mit einem üblen Gefühl im Magen stieg er aus. Am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder umgedreht und abgehauen. So schnell war der Wunsch zurück, Cotta hätte ihn einfach springen lassen.</p><p>Vielleicht könnte er eine Nacht bei Dylan pennen, auf der Couch in der kleinen Wohnung, die er sich mit einem Kumpel teilte. Aber das würde die Konfrontation nur herauszögern – und die Wut seines Vaters hätte Zeit, sich noch weiter hochzuschaukeln.</p><p>Skinny atmete tief durch, bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor, und ging zur Haustür. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er davon ausging, dass sein Vater an irgendetwas Anstoß genommen haben würde, aber davon ließ sich die Vorahnung, die dumpfen Kopfschmerz seinen Nacken hinauf schickte, leider nicht besänftigen.</p><p>Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, dröhnte die Stimme seines Vaters durchs Haus.</p><p>„Skinner!“, brüllte er aus dem Obergeschoss, „Bist du das?“</p><p>Skinny unterdrückte ein Seufzen und betete stumm, dass sein Vater nicht die Waffe entdeckt hatte. Alles andere konnte er verschmerzen, mit allem anderen würde er irgendwie umgehen können, aber wenn sein Vater die Pistole gefunden hatte, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.</p><p>Erneut rief sein Vater seinen Namen, und Skinny wurde klar, dass er zu lange gezögert hatte. Hastig folgte er der Stimme die Treppe hinauf.</p><p>Seine Zimmertür stand offen. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. </p><p>Mitten im Raum stand sein Vater. </p><p>Hinter ihm war Erde über den Fußboden verteilt, der Kaktus war umgekippt, und zwischen den Füßen seines Vaters lag ein kleiner Haufen dreckiger Münzen.</p><p>Ein Teil von Skinny wollte in wildes Fluchen ausbrechen. Es war nicht viel Geld, das sein Vater gefunden hatte, aber es war genug, dass Skinny es vermissen würde. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, das Versteck wäre sicher, und hatte ausnahmsweise darauf verzichtet, die Münzen auf mehrere Lager aufzuteilen.</p><p>Doch der deutlich größere Teil von ihm war bereits in Schockstarre verfallen. Es war unmöglich, vorauszusagen, was genau als nächstes passieren würde, aber es würde zweifellos schmerzhaft werden.</p><p>„Möchtest du mir das erklären, Skinner?“ Sein Vater sprach ganz ruhig, beinahe neutral, und der Ton ließ ihn schaudern.</p><p>Er würde nicht damit davonkommen, nur ein bisschen angebrüllt zu werden. Das würde <i>Konsequenzen</i> haben.</p><p>Die kluge Reaktion wäre, jetzt brav die Klappe zu halten. Aber Skinny hatte schon lange niemand mehr vorgeworfen, er wäre intelligent. Außerdem war es jetzt eh schon zu spät.</p><p>„Nicht wirklich“, gab er zurück. Er wusste selbst, dass ihm das nicht gut bekommen würde, aber das Bedürfnis, zumindest ein bisschen Widerwort zu geben, war ihm noch immer nicht ganz vergangen.</p><p>Unmissverständlich konnte er die Wut auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters aufziehen sehen, wie den Vorboten eines schweren Unwetters.</p><p>„Frech wirst du auch noch?“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an. „Ich ernähre dich, ich gebe dir ein Dach über dem Kopf, obwohl du nichts als Ärger machst.“</p><p>Wenn Skinny gewollt hätte, hätte er die Worte seines Vaters mitsprechen können. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass ihn die aufgesetzte Enttäuschung darin noch immer traf.</p><p>„Und so dankst du es mir?“ Mit einem Schritt war sein Vater bei ihm, griff grob in seine Haare und zerrte ihn durch den Raum, bis er keine Wahl hatte, als die Münzen anzusehen. „Versteckst Geld, anstatt deinen Teil zu diesem Haushalt beizutragen?“</p><p>„Tut mir leid“, zwang Skinny über seine Lippen. Das konnte den Zorn seines Vaters nicht abwenden, aber vielleicht milderte es ihn ein kleines bisschen. </p><p>Sein Vater stieß ihn von sich. Das abfällige Zucken in seinem Gesicht sagte Skinny, dass er ihm die Entschuldigung nicht abnahm. Natürlich tat er das nicht.</p><p>„Gib mir die Autoschlüssel“, verlangte er kalt. „Du hast sie nicht verdient.“</p><p>Unwillkürlich krampfte Skinnys Hand sich um den Schlüsselbund. „Nein“, kam es über seine Lippen, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, mehr aus Schock als in echtem Protest. Er konnte viel ertragen, aber ihm seinen Wagen zu nehmen, hieß, seine Unabhängigkeit einzuschränken. Und sein Vater wusste nur zu gut, wie viel ihm das bedeutete.</p><p>Der Schlag kam schneller, als Skinny reagieren konnte. Mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Geräusch traf die Faust seine Wange und Skinny taumelte. Erneut holte sein Vater aus, doch diesmal schaffte Skinny es zumindest, rechtzeitig die Arme hoch zu reißen. </p><p>Er stolperte unter der Wucht zurück, fiel gegen den Türrahmen. Der Schlüssel entglitt ihm, klirrte zu Boden. </p><p>Ein dumpfes Pochen breitete sich in Skinnys Hinterkopf aus, und unwillkürlich fasste er nach der Stelle. Seine Finger waren feucht, als er sie wieder wegnahm, das Blut leuchtete ihm rot entgegen.</p><p>Sein Vater nickte zum Autoschlüssel, als wäre nichts gewesen.</p><p>Die Anweisung war klar, und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bückte Skinny sich danach und reichte sie widerwillig seinem Vater. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sich zu revanchieren, zurückschlagen, bis sich das Gesicht seines Vaters in eine blutige Masse verwandelte.</p><p>Stattdessen zuckte er zusammen, als die Hand seines Vaters nach den Schlüsseln griff.</p><p>„Geht doch“, sagte der, steuerte die Zimmertür an. Im Vorbeigehen versetzte er Skinny noch einen Schubs, und nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich auf den Beinen halten.</p><p>Er achtete darauf, dass er den Blick gesenkt hielt; wenn sein Vater die Wut in seinen Augen sah, würde es nur noch schlimmer. Doch für den Moment schien er sich damit zufrieden zu geben, Skinny den Zugang zu seinem Wagen zu entziehen.</p><p>Skinny wusste, wo sein Vater die Schlüssel aufbewahren würde, in einer Schublade seines Schreibtischs, deren Schloss kein Problem für ihn darstellte. Aber genauso gut könnten die Schlüssel in einem Tresor liegen, so unmöglich war es für ihn, sie zurück zu holen. </p><p>Denn er mochte des Lebens zwar überdrüssig sein, aber er hatte keine Absicht, unter Schmerzen zu verrecken, weil sein Vater ihn zu Tode geprügelt hatte.</p><p>„Ich will das Geld heute Abend auf dem Wohnzimmertisch haben“, wies sein Vater ihn an, warf einen Blick zurück auf die Münzen.</p><p>Skinny rang sich ein Nicken ab. „Verstanden.“ </p><p>„Und mach den Dreck hier sauber“, befahl sein Vater noch, ehe er den Flur entlang verschwand.</p>
<hr/><p>In der Nacht schlich Skinny sich wieder aus dem Haus. Er konnte nicht still in seinem Bett liegen, allein mit seinen Gedanken und der Waffe auf seinem Schrank.</p><p>Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße durch Seven Pines, am Freeman-Gelände vorbei, und er bemerkte erst, was er tat, als er erleichtert das Glühen einer Zigarette auf Cottas Veranda entdeckte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Erleichterung darüber, dass Cotta auf der Veranda stand, traf ihn unerwartet, und er war nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem Gefühl. Fast weckte es das Bedürfnis in ihm, doch wieder umzudrehen. Seit wann war er froh, einen Polizisten zu treffen?</p>
<p>Ehe er sich jedoch dazu bringen konnte, den Rückzug anzutreten, war er schon am Haus angekommen.</p>
<p>„Guten Abend, Skinny“, begrüßte Cotta ihn. Er klang nicht im Mindesten überrascht, und Skinny wusste nicht, wie er sich bei der Erkenntnis fühlen sollte.</p>
<p>„Abend“, murmelte er. Ohne sich bewusst dafür entschieden zu haben, war er die drei Stufen hinauf gegangen und lehnte sich dem Inspektor gegenüber an das Geländer.</p>
<p>Cotta hob die Schachtel Zigaretten, die neben ihm auf dem Fensterbrett lag. „Willst du?“, bot er an, ganz selbstverständlich. Als wäre es völlig normal, dass sie sich trafen, um eine zu rauchen.</p>
<p>Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab selber“, erwiderte er, holte seine eigene Schachtel aus der Jacke.</p>
<p>Er tastete die Taschen nach seinem Feuerzeug ab, doch nirgendwo spürte er den vertrauten rechteckigen Umriss. Ein schweres Seufzen stieg in ihm auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass ihm das jetzt abhanden gekommen war.</p>
<p>Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfelds ließ ihn aufsehen. Cotta hatte ihm die Hand entgegen gestreckt, reichte ihm etwas.</p>
<p>Es war sein Feuerzeug. Das schwache Licht der nächsten Straßenlaterne reflektierte auf dem blanken Metall.</p>
<p>„Du hast es gestern Abend vergessen“, sagte Cotta nur, rief die Erinnerung wieder wach, wie Skinny es am Rand des Daches abgelegt hatte, als letzten Abschiedsgruß an Dylan.</p>
<p>Mit einem Nicken nahm er es entgegen, zündete seine Zigarette an, ließ es dann wieder in der Jackentasche verschwinden, in die es gehörte.</p>
<p>„Geht es dir etwas besser als gestern?“, wollte Cotta wissen.</p>
<p>Skinny nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Das war nicht mal gelogen. Gut ging es ihm noch immer nicht, doch zumindest war der überwältigende Drang verschwunden, sich vom nächsten Dach zu stürzen, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen, sich das Gehirn wegzupusten. Nur der hintergründige Wunsch, diese Sache zu beenden und endlich mit all dem durch zu sein, drehte munter seine Runden in seinem Kopf. Aber daran hatte er sich schon lange gewöhnt. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass er jemals nicht da gewesen war.</p>
<p>Offenbar war heute Cottas Tag, Fragen zu stellen. Denn im nächsten Moment erkundigte er sich: „Wie gehts dir im Moment allgemein?“</p>
<p>Fast war Skinny versucht, einfach das Weite zu suchen. Er konnte nur schwer damit umgehen, dass Cotta sich tatsächlich dafür zu interessieren schien, wie es ihm ging.</p>
<p>„Hab grad nen Job“, erklärte er leise, merkte selbst, dass er ablenkte. „Unten am Hafen.“</p>
<p>Dass es ein beschissener Job war und dass er von seinem Gehalt nicht wirklich viel sah, sagte er nicht. Das musste Cotta nicht unbedingt wissen.</p>
<p>„Das freut mich.“ Zu seiner Überraschung klang Cotta, als würde er es wirklich so meinen.</p>
<p>Für ein paar Züge rauchten sie schweigend, als Skinny keine weiteren Informationen anbot. Doch er konnte spüren, dass den Inspektor etwas beschäftigte. Und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass es dabei vermutlich um ihn selbst ging.</p>
<p>„Skinny, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“ Der Ernst in Cottas Stimme gefiel ihm nicht. Sofort war er auf der Hut.</p>
<p>Trotzdem versuchte er ein Grinsen, das ihm mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verunglückte. „<i>Fragen</i> können Sie.“</p>
<p>Cotta reagierte gar nicht auf den kläglichen Scherz. Er beobachtete ihn nur aufmerksam. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts tun werde, was du nicht möchtest, egal, wie die Antwort ausfällt, okay?“</p>
<p>In Skinnys Kopf gingen die Alarmleuchten an. Im gefiel die Richtung nicht, die dieses Gespräch gerade nahm. Nicht im Geringsten. Trotzdem sagte er zögerlich: „Okay.“</p>
<p>„Misshandelt dein Vater dich?“</p>
<p>Die Frage traf ihn unerwartet, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich – er hätte mit ihr rechnen müssen. Hätte darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, dass Cotta sie ihm irgendwann stellen würde. Aber nach gestern Abend hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es in diese Richtung gehen würde.</p>
<p>Sein erster Impuls war, es abzustreiten. Schließlich war ihm das lange genug eingetrichtert worden. Niemand durfte erfahren, was in ihrem Haus passierte. Niemand durfte erfahren, woher die blauen Flecken, die Brüche wirklich stammten; niemand durfte wissen, warum er zusammen zuckte, wenn ein Glas zu hart auf einer Tischplatte abgesetzt wurde.</p>
<p>Doch dann fragte er sich, was er zu verlieren hatte. Warum er seinen Vater eigentlich immer noch deckte. Die Gewalt verschwand nicht, nur, weil man sie totschwieg. Außerdem, er... vertraute Cotta, dass er es für sich behalten würde. Obwohl er es selbst kaum glauben konnte, er Cotta traute tatsächlich.</p>
<p>Langsam zog er an der Zigarette, sah die dunkle Straße hinunter. Der Asphalt glänzte feucht im Licht der Straßenlaternen, und Skinny dachte abwesend, dass es fast friedlich aussah.</p>
<p>Dann nickte er knapp.</p>
<p>„Missbrauch?“, hakte Cotta vorsichtig nach.</p>
<p>Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Vater hatte zwar sonst nicht viele Grenzen, aber das zumindest war ihm erspart geblieben.</p>
<p>Er wartete auf das unvermeidbare <i>Es tut mir leid</i>, diese nutzlose Floskel, von der die Leute zu glauben schienen, dass sie irgendetwas besser machte. Als würde Mitleid irgendetwas bringen, als würde es Skinny nicht bloß den Magen umdrehen, die Wut in ihm aufsteigen lassen, dieses Lippenbekenntnis, während sie weiter wegschauten.</p>
<p>Doch stattdessen sagte Cotta leise: „Kann ich etwas tun, um dir zu helfen?“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich warf Skinny ihm einen Blick zu, doch der Ernst, mit dem der Inspektor ihn ansah, war schwer auszuhalten, und er schaute schnell wieder weg. Nur mit Mühe konnte er glauben, dass er das gerade tatsächlich gehört hatte. Mit allen hatte er gerechnet, doch nicht mit diesem seltsam unaufdringlichen Angebot der Unterstützung.</p>
<p>Er drückte die Kippe aus, nahm sich Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Der kleine Haufen Münzen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.</p>
<p>Aber auch wenn er Cotta mit dem Wissen traute – er war nicht bereit, sich ernsthaft auf ihn verlassen zu müssen. Schließlich hatte sich erst heute wieder gezeigt, dass er nicht auf andere Leute hören sollte. Wenn er das Geld auf einige seiner bewährten Verstecke verteilt hätte, hätte er es noch.</p>
<p>Also schüttelte er den Kopf.</p>
<p>Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein. „Behalten Sies einfach für sich, ja?“, bat er.</p>
<p>Er wollte nicht, dass diese Sache die Runde machte. Vor allem konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass möglicherweise irgendwelche Gerüchte an die Ohren seines Vaters drangen – oder auch nur an die seiner Mutter, die ihn mit leiser Stimme dafür schelten würde, <i>solche Lügen</i> über die Familie zu verbreiten. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass er froh darüber sein sollte, dass sein Vater ihn überhaupt wieder ins Haus gelassen hatte, dass er undankbar war, und Skinny wusste wirklich nicht, wie oft er sich diesen Vorwurf noch anhören konnte, bevor er explodierte.</p>
<p>„Darf ich mit meiner Schwester darüber reden?“, riss Cotta ihn aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, obwohl seine Entscheidung eigentlich schon feststand. Er kannte Cottas Schwester nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob sie schweigen würde, mit wem sie sprach. „Lieber nicht.“</p>
<p>Halb rechnete er mit Protest, dass Cotta sagen würde, dass man seiner Schwester vertrauen konnte, dass er mit ihr über alles redete.</p>
<p>Doch Cotta nickte nur. </p>
<p>Sie hatten beide zuende geraucht, trotzdem blieben sie, wo sie waren. Irgendwie fühlte Skinny sich hier… vielleicht nicht notwendigerweise <i>wohl</i>, aber doch weniger unwohl als er es an den meisten anderen Orten tat. Ausnahmsweise machte es ihm nichts aus, die offene Straße im Rücken zu haben, hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, ständig über seine Schulter zu sehen.</p>
<p>Cotta schaute an ihm vorbei in die Nacht, und Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er immer noch über das nachdachte, was Skinny gerade zugegeben hatte.</p>
<p>Dann schien Cotta sich einen Ruck zu geben, seine Augen suchten Skinnys, fokussierten sich auf ihn. „Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, brauchst du nur zu fragen, in Ordnung?“</p>
<p>Skinny wich seinem Blick aus. „Klar“, sagte er halbherzig. Er bereute schon halb wieder, was er gesagt hatte, preisgegeben hatte, dass er Cotta erlaubt hatte, hinter die Fassade zu sehen.</p>
<p>„Ich meins ernst.“ Der Ton in Cottas Stimme unterstrich seinen Punkt, nachdrücklich, eindringlich.</p>
<p>Diesmal rang Skinny sich ein Nicken ab. Vermutlich würde er nicht darauf zurück kommen. Aber er bezweifelte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nicht, dass Cotta es wirklich meinte. Schließlich hatte er für die Kippen auch keine Gegenleistung erwartet.</p>
<p>„Ich glaub, ich geh besser“, murmelte er, bevor Cotta auf die Idee kommen konnte, seine Antwort erneut zu hinterfragen.</p>
<p>Er war die Treppe schon halb herunter, als Cotta hinter ihm seinen Namen sagte.</p>
<p>Ausnahmsweise ignorierte Skinny ihn nicht, sondern sah sich um.</p>
<p>Immer noch hatte Cotta diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und für eine Sekunde fürchtete Skinny sich vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde.</p>
<p>Doch Cotta sagte nur: „Ich bin hier, wenn du reden willst.“ Ein kurzes Lachen. „Also, wenn ich nicht grade auf dem Präsidium festsitze.“</p>
<p>Ganz von selbst zuckte ein kleines Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht.</p>
<p>Cotta stieß sich von der Wand ab, machte zwei Schritte hinter ihm her. Er grub etwas aus der Hosentasche, einen weißen Zettel, auf dem Skinny eine Zahlenfolge erkennen konnte. Eine Telefonnummer.</p>
<p>Misstrauisch betrachtete er das Papier, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte und es annahm.</p>
<p>„Ruf mich an, wenn was ist“, bat Cotta, dann drehte er sich um, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die Skinny nicht vorhatte, zu geben, und ging ins Haus.</p>
<p>Einen Moment starrte Skinny noch auf die Nummer. Dann faltete er den Zettel zusammen und schob ihn in sein Portemonnaie – hinter den Führerschein, wo er einigermaßen sicher war, wenn seinem Vater wieder einmal einfiel, eine kurze Kontrolle zu machen.</p>
<p>Abrupt drehte er sich um und schlug widerwillig den Weg nach Hause ein.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Selbstmordversuch der Zweite</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Überraschenderweise fand Skinny sich von diesem Abend an tatsächlich häufiger nachts auf Cottas Veranda wieder.</p>
<p>Sie standen nicht jeden Tag dort, schließlich musste Skinny meistens arbeiten, und gelegentlich fielen auch bei dem Inspektor Nachtschichten an.</p>
<p>Doch ein-, vielleicht zweimal in der Woche schlich Skinny aus dem Haus, wenn sein Vater sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen hatte, spazierte durch das dunkle Rocky Beach. Entweder wurde er bereits von Cotta und dem Glühen seiner Zigarette erwartet, oder er setzte sich auf das Geländer der Veranda, zündete sich eine Kippe an, und wartete darauf, dass der Inspektor heraus kam.</p>
<p>In den meisten Nächten redeten sie über nichts bestimmtes, manchmal schwiegen sie auch nur, oder Cotta erzählte ihm irgendeine belanglose Begebenheit aus seinem Alltag, bis sie fertig geraucht hatten.</p>
<p>Aber gelegentlich fragte Cotta etwas persönlicheres, tastete sich vorsichtig an die Grenzen dessen heran, was Skinny bereit war, mit ihm zu teilen.</p>
<p>Und im Laufe der Wochen erwischte Skinny sich dabei, ihm immer tiefere Einblicke zu erlauben. Natürlich blockte er oft ab, antwortete nicht oder wechselte abrupt das Thema, doch er rechnete es Cotta hoch an, dass dieser ihm kommentarlos erlaubte, auf diese Weise Fragen auszuweichen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vorsichtig schlich Skinny sich ins Haus, sorgsam darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. </p>
<p>Er sollte nicht hier sein. Es war früh, viel zu früh, seine Schicht in der kleinen Hafenbar hatte erst vor eine Stunde begonnen.</p>
<p>Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er es bis in sein Zimmer schaffen und sich dort verkriechen. Wenn er seinen Eltern nicht über den Weg lief, konnte er die unausweichliche Konfrontation auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.</p>
<p>Er wollte sie nicht jetzt führen, nicht jetzt wo ihn Wut und Frustration sowieso schon aufzufressen drohten.</p>
<p>Er hatte beschissenes Glück.</p>
<p>Die große Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand weit offen. Warum auch immer sie offen stand – sie stand sonst nie offen.</p>
<p>Und gerade in dem Moment, in dem er versuchte, sich daran vorbei zur Treppe zu stehlen, sah sein Vater auf. </p>
<p>„Skinner!“ Wenn sein Vater überrascht war, war davon nichts in seiner Stimme zu hören.</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde schloss Skinny die Augen und fluchte still.</p>
<p>Dann atmete er tief durch und stellte sich dem Unvermeidlichen.</p>
<p>Er zwang seine Füße, ihn durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen, wo sein Vater offenbar gerade den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte und seine Mutter auf dem anderen Sofa saß und eine ihrer kitschigen Romanzen las.</p>
<p>Skinny machte sich nicht die Mühe, irgendeine Begrüßung von sich zu geben und wartete stumm auf die Frage, die jetzt kommen musste.</p>
<p>Sein Vater erhob sich langsam, kam auf ihn zu, und am liebsten wäre Skinny zurückgewichen.</p>
<p>„Was machst du schon wieder hier?“, wollte sein Vater wissen, aber es klang eher so, als wäre ihm gerade aufgefallen, dass er in Hundescheiße getreten war. </p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde erwog Skinny, zu lügen. Aber was brachte das schon. Sein Vater würde die Wahrheit früh genug heraus bekommen, und wenn er bemerkte, dass Skinny ihm ein Märchen aufgetischt hatte, würde er nur umso wütender werden.</p>
<p>„Bin rausgeflogen“, murmelte er.</p>
<p>Sein Vater war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er, doch trotzdem gelang es ihm irgendwie, auf Skinny herab zu sehen. „Sprich gefälligst deutlich, wenn du mit mir redest“, verlangte er kühl.</p>
<p>„Ich bin rausgeflogen, okay?“, wiederholte Skinny, patziger als er es sollte. Aber die Worte wollten ihm nicht so recht über die Lippen kommen – das Eingeständnis, dass er wieder einmal versagt hatte, sich wieder einmal selbst seine Chance verbaut hatte.</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment sah sein Vater ihn nur an, mit kalten grauen Augen, die denen so ähnlich waren, die Skinny im Spiegel sah.</p>
<p>Dann verzog er abfällig das Gesicht. „Hast wieder geklaut, was?“</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Skinny ihm widersprochen. Denn es stimmte nicht. Nicht wirklich, zumindest. Diesmal hatte er sich am Riemen gerissen. Egal, wie groß die Versuchung gewesen war, er hatte seine Finger schön aus der Kasse heraus gehalten. Nicht mal aus dem Lager hatte er sich bedient, obwohl die ein oder andere Flasche Vodka bestimmt niemandem gefehlt hätte. </p>
<p>Aber sein Kollege hatte ihn bei ihrem Boss dafür angeschwärzt, dass er sich ab und zu einen Shot genehmigt hatte. Nur, damit er nicht ganz verrückt wurde. Ein Gläschen voll, knapp 3cl, alle paar Tage. Das fiel doch wirklich nicht auf – Skinny verschüttete manchmal aus Unachtsamkeit mehr an einem Abend.</p>
<p>Doch irgendwie war das seinem Chef Grund genug gewesen, ihn zu feuern. So genau hatte Skinny ihm nicht zugehört. Und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte wenigstens tatsächlich geklaut. Dann hätte sich die Sache zumindest gelohnt.</p>
<p>Ausnahmsweise schien sein Vater sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Skinny ihm keine Antwort gab. Vermutlich las er einfach aus Skinnys Gesicht, was ihm passte.</p>
<p>„Du machst wirklich nichts als Ärger“, stellte sein Vater abfällig fest, schüttelte mit übertriebener Enttäuschung den Kopf. „Ich sollte dich endgültig vor die Tür setzen.“</p>
<p>Die Nägel seines Vaters gruben sich schmerzhaft in Skinnys Schulter und Skinny konnte den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen. Im nächsten Augenblick versetzte er Skinny einen Stoß, kalkuliert mit gerade so viel Wucht, dass Skinny sich unmöglich auf den Füßen halten konnte.</p>
<p>Er fand sich auf dem Parkett wieder, gezwungen, zu seinem Vater aufzusehen, um sich auf dessen nächsten Zug vorbereiten zu können.</p>
<p>Fast überlebensgroß wirkte sein Vater aus dieser Perspektive, eine dunkle Silhouette, die einen langen Schatten über Skinny warf.</p>
<p>„Ich bin einfach zu nachsichtig mit dir“, seufzte sein Vater, während seine Hände sich gleichzeitig daran machten, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen Geräusch rutschte das Leder durch die Schlaufen, und Skinny wusste, was jetzt kam.</p>
<p>Seine Mutter saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und hatte den Blick nicht von ihrem Buch gehoben.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Skinny ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Körper während er in sein Zimmer hinaufstürmte. Blind tastete er auf dem Schrank herum, bis er das kalte Metall der Waffe unter seinen Fingern spürte. Als nächstes riss er die Schublade auf, wühlte zwischen seinen Socken, bis er das Paar fand, in dem er das Magazin verborgen hatte.</p>
<p>Beides schob er in den Bund seiner Jeans, hielt dann inne. Lauschte.</p>
<p>Auf dem Flur war es still.</p>
<p>Schnell schlich er sich in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters hinüber. Mit zitternden Händen bog er eine Büroklammer zurecht, stocherte in dem altmodischen Schloss der Schreibtischschublade herum, bis es mit einem leisen Knacken aufsprang.</p>
<p>Er nahm seine Autoschlüssel heraus, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Schublade wieder zu schließen, und huschte die Treppe hinunter.</p>
<p>Sein Wagen stand mit der Nase zum Tor, wie er es immer tat, damit Skinny ihn im Notfall nicht zu wenden brauchte. Er ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und schoss mit durchdrehenden Reifen vom Hof.</p>
<p>Ohne nachzudenken, ohne auch nur auf die Verkehrsregeln zu achten, lenkte er den Wagen zum Meer hinunter, zu einem Parkplatz direkt an den Klippen, der um diese Uhrzeit stets völlig verlassen war.</p>
<p>Dort hielt er an, und die Stille, die ihn umgab, sobald der Motor erstorben war, dröhnte in seinen Ohren.</p>
<p>Er brachte die Waffe zum Vorschein, und das Magazin.</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment starrte er sie einfach nur an.</p>
<p>Dann schob er langsam, fast behutsam, das Magazin in die Pistole. Es klickte leise, als es einrastete. Seine Finger waren fast so kalt wie das Metall, als er den Schlitten fasste und die Waffe mit einem ratschenden Geräusch durchlud.</p>
<p>Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit sich verlangsamen, die Welt stillstehen. Sein eigener Atem kam ihm ohrenbetäubend vor, seine Bewegungen fühlten sich an, als müsste er sich durch tiefes Wasser kämpfen.</p>
<p>Nur sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust als er die Waffe hob.</p>
<p>Beinahe bedächtig setzte er sie sich an die Schläfe, ganz sanft drückte die harte Mündung auf seine Haut.</p>
<p>Er atmete tief ein, ließ die Luft durch den Mund wieder entweichen. Seine Augen schlossen sich ohne dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, auch nur daran gedacht zu haben. </p>
<p>Sein Zeigefinger rutschte in den Abzug, und er konnte das Plastik hart gegen seine Fingerkuppe spüren.</p>
<p>Nur ein winziges Zucken, mehr brauchte es nicht. Nur ein Krümmen des Fingers und alles wäre vorbei. Schneller und einfacher als sich eine Kippe anzustecken.</p>
<p>Ungebeten tauchte das Glühen einer Zigarette in der Dunkelheit vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Es waren immer noch drei in der Packung in seinem Verbandskasten, die Cotta ihm gegeben hatte.</p>
<p>Er würde nicht einmal dazu kommen, sie aufzurauchen. Sie würden einfach im Kofferraum bleiben.</p>
<p>Vielleicht würde Cotta sie finden, falls die Polizei seinen Wagen untersuchte.</p>
<p>Abrupt warf Skinny die Pistole auf den Beifahrersitz und zerrte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Seine Finger zitterten und er hatte Mühe, die Nummer einzutippen. Zweimal musste er sich korrigieren, bis die Ziffernfolge endlich stimmte.</p>
<p>Er drückte auf den grünen Hörer, presste sich das Telefon ans Ohr, als könnte es das Gefühl der Mündung vertreiben.</p>
<p>Das Freizeichen tutete gelassen, schien sich über ihn lustig zu machen.</p>
<p>Was tat er hier überhaupt? Wie konnte er glauben, dass überhaupt jemand abnehmen würde? Niemand würde um diese Uhrzeit ans Telefon gehen. Und schon gar nicht seinetwegen.</p>
<p>Er sollte auflegen und es stattdessen lieber endlich zuende bringen.</p>
<p>Schon hatte er das Handy halb gesenkt.</p>
<p>In diesem Moment verstummte das Freizeichen und Cotta meldete sich mit verschlafener Stimme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hallo?“ Cottas Stimme hallte im Inneren des Sportwagens wider, als Skinny nicht sofort reagierte.</p>
<p>Immer noch starrte er stumm das Telefon an. Ein Teil von ihm konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Cotta tatsächlich rangegangen war.</p>
<p>„Skinny, bist du das?“, fragte Cotta, plötzlich alarmiert.</p>
<p>„Ja“, brachte er hervor, und in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es, als würde die Antwort von weit weg kommen.</p>
<p>„Skinny, was ist los?“ Die Besorgnis traf Skinny unvorbereitet.</p>
<p>Er wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte, vielleicht mit Ärger darüber, Cotta gestört – anscheinend ja sogar geweckt – zu haben, aber nicht mit diesem drängenden Ton.</p>
<p>„Ich-“, setzte er an, brach gleich wieder ab, schluckte schwer. Was sollte er eigentlich sagen?</p>
<p>„Ich-“, versuchte er es erneut. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu der Waffe, vorsichtig, als könnte sie jederzeit ein Eigenleben entwickeln und ihn angreifen wie eine gereizte Schlange. </p>
<p>„Sie haben gesagt, ich soll Sie das nächste Mal anrufen, wenn ich- wenn ich mich umbringen will“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Seine Stimme zitterte und er hatte Mühe, die Worte zu formen.</p>
<p>Aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher drang leise das Geräusch einer Schranktür.</p>
<p>„Bist du verletzt?“, wollte Cotta nachdrücklich wissen. </p>
<p>Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… nein, ich bin-“ <i>Ich bin okay</i>, lag ihm auf der Zunge, bevor ihm auffiel, wie lächerlich der Satz in dieser Situation war.</p>
<p>„Ich bin nicht verletzt.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Antworten würden verzögert kommen, als bräuchte sein Gehirn zwei Sekunden länger als sonst, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und eine Erwiderung zu formulieren.</p>
<p>„Wo bist du?“ Jetzt klang Cotta ruhiger, und Skinny spürte, wie der Tonfall unwillkürlich auf ihn abfärbte.</p>
<p>„Ich bin- ich bin an den Klippen“, erklärte er leise. Die Wegbeschreibung kam ihm wie auf Autopilot über die Lippen – er hatte die Route hier her schon so vielen Leuten erklärt, Dylan, Mike, den Campern, dass er sie vermutlich auch noch im Schlaf beschreiben könnte.</p>
<p>Entfernt hörte er, wie eine Autotür zu fiel.</p>
<p>„Ich bin gleich bei dir“, sagte Cotta. Dann wurde seine Stimme so... sanft, dass Skinny es kaum ertragen konnte. „Bitte warte einfach auf mich.“</p>
<p>Er machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch und legte auf. </p>
<p>Für einen Moment saß er einfach nur da, starrte das Handy an. Er fühlte sich seltsam taub, die Welt schien ihm nicht so real wie sonst, und seine Augen brannten. Sein Atem ging nur stockend, als hätte er sich bereits damit angefreundet gehabt, nicht mehr benötigt zu werden.</p>
<p>Es fiel ihm schwer, die Hand wieder nach der Waffe auszustrecken. Abwesend, als würde jemand anders seinem Körper den Befehl dazu erteilen, entlud er sie wieder, schob sie dann zusammen mit dem Magazin ins Handschuhfach.</p>
<p>Sobald sie außer Sicht war, wurde es leichter, klar zu denken.</p>
<p>Mühsam überzeugte er sich davon, aus dem Wagen zu steigen.</p>
<p>Seine Beine schienen ihn nicht so recht tragen zu wollen, und er stolperte zweimal, als er zu der alten, überwucherten Bank hinüber ging.</p>
<p>Mit fahrigen Fingern zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, inhalierte beinahe verzweifelt. Manchmal wünschte er, es wäre noch wie damals, als er angefangen hatte, als sich ihm nach zwei Zügen schon der Kopf gedreht hatte.</p>
<p>Er starrte in die Dunkelheit, hoffte nur, dass Cotta sich beeilen würde. Sonst würde er es entweder doch noch tun, oder nach Hause fahren und versuchen, zu schlafen. Dieses Herumsitzen erlaubte seinen Gedanken ein wenig zu sehr, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zum Wagen hinüber, wo die Waffe noch immer seinen Namen rief.</p>
<p>Am Ende konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis sich das Geräusch eines Motors näherte. Der Wagen holperte hörbar über den Sandweg, dann brach das Licht der Scheinwerfer durch die Nacht.</p>
<p>Schließlich parkte Cotta direkt neben dem Sportwagen, war schon halb ausgestiegen, ehe er den Zündschlüssel überhaupt abgezogen haben konnte.</p>
<p>Kurz suchten seine Augen den Parkplatz ab, und Skinny hob die Hand.</p>
<p>Mit langen Schritten kam Cotta zu ihm herüber. Seine Silhouette war Skinny inzwischen so vertraut geworden, dass er sie selbst hier problemlos erkennen konnte.</p>
<p>„Bist du in Ordnung?“, wollte Cotta besorgt wissen, noch ehe er ganz heran war.</p>
<p>Skinny verzog das Gesicht. „<i>In Ordnung</i> würde ich das jetzt nicht gerade nennen“, gab er zurück. „Aber ich hab mir nichts angetan, wenn Sie das meinen.“</p>
<p>Cotta ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Wenn du schon wieder Sprüche machen kannst, ist ja gut“, seufzte er und Skinny konnte das vorsichtige Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.</p>
<p>Aber schon im nächsten Moment war der Ernst zurück. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich angerufen hast, Skinny“, sagte Cotta leise.</p>
<p>Mit gesenktem Blick wartete Skinny auf die unweigerliche Frage danach, wie er vorgehabt hatte, sich umzubringen. Er hatte sich schon eine Lüge zurecht gelegt, während er gewartet hatte. Denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Cotta ihm die Waffe abnahm.</p>
<p>Er brauchte sie – sie war sein letzter Ausweg, an den er sich klammern konnte, wenn sein Vater mal wieder ausrastete. Und wenn der Inspektor davon erfuhr, würde er sie garantiert beschlagnahmen. Schon allein, weil es als Polizist seine Pflicht war.</p>
<p>Aber stattdessen sagte Cotta: „Willst du drüber reden?“</p>
<p>Umständlich zündete Skinny sich eine neue Kippe an.</p>
<p>„Hab meinen Job verloren“, erwiderte er statt einer Antwort.</p>
<p>Und irgendwie war das ja auch der Auslöser gewesen. Nicht nur, weil sein Vater bei der Nachricht… so reagiert hatte, wie er reagiert hatte. Das vorsichtige Licht, das Skinny am Ende des Tunnels zu erahnen geglaubt hatte – ein fester Job, vielleicht bald wieder eine eigene Wohnung, raus aus dem Haus seiner Eltern – war abrupt erloschen. Es konnte dauern, bis er wieder jemanden fand, der trotz allem bereit war, ihn einzustellen.</p>
<p>Cotta antwortete nicht, schien darauf zu warten, ob Skinny noch mehr sagen wollte. Skinny kannte diese Taktik aus Vernehmungen, und in so einer Situation hätte er jetzt einfach ein blödes Grinsen aufgesetzt und schön seine Klappe gehalten.</p>
<p>Aber das hier war anders. Er wusste, dass Cotta ihm nichts Böses wollte. </p>
<p>„Ich schätze, technisch gesehen, ist es nicht so, dass ich sterben will“, gab er leise zu. „Ich will bloß nicht mehr leben.“ Er zögerte eine Sekunde, ehe er hinzufügte: „Nicht so.“</p>
<p>Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch durchstehen würde. Es war nicht der Gedanke an den Tod selbst, der verlockend war. Es war die Sehnsucht danach, diese ganze Scheiße endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. </p>
<p>Neben sich spürte er Cotta nicken. Der Inspektor hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen so viele unzusammenhängende Details entlockt, dass er vermutlich sogar erahnen konnte, wie das Gesamtbild aussah. </p>
<p>„Wie lange geht das schon?“, hakte Cotta nach, und Skinny konnte seinen Ton nicht einordnen. Aber es war nicht das befürchtete Mitleid.</p>
<p>Skinny schwieg für einen langen Moment, rechnete nach. An manchen Tagen fühlte es sich an, als hätte er schon immer das Bedürfnis gehabt, einfach nicht länger zu existieren. Als er auf die High School gekommen war, war es jedenfalls schon da gewesen, daran erinnerte er sich genau. Dylan und er hatten sich betrunken, mit dem Alkohol auf den Dylans Mutter nie besonders gut aufgepasst hatte, und müßig darüber nachgesonnen, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, zu sterben.</p>
<p>„Zehn Jahre, oder so?“, sagte er schließlich „Aber in den letzten fünf ist es richtig schlimm geworden.“</p>
<p>Das scharfe Einatmen neben ihm verriet, dass Cotta nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es schon so lange ging. Und beinahe wollte Skinny darüber lachen. Man gewöhnte sich an so vieles, selbst an sowas, wenn es einen nur lange genug begleitete. Irgendwann wurde es viel zu normal.</p>
<p>Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die inzwischen auch schon fast wieder zu lang wurden, zog an der Zigarette.</p>
<p>„Das klingt so harmlos“, stellte er leise fest, „Nicht mehr sein zu wollen. Aber es ist n verdammt brutales Gefühl.“</p>
<p>Ein Gefühl wie ein hungriges, schwarzes Maul, das nur darauf wartete, dass man in Reichweite stolperte. Und heute war er ihm ein wenig zu nahe gekommen.</p>
<p>„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“, wollte Cotta wissen, und Skinny war übermäßig bewusst, dass Cotta ihm schon zum wiederholten Male seine Hilfe anbot.</p>
<p>Die Erkenntnis legte sich wie Druck auf seine Brust, nicht direkt ein Schmerz, eher ein Ziehen, das Skinny unmöglich identifizieren konnte.</p>
<p>„Sie sind ans Telefon gegangen“, kam es über seine Lippen, und erst, als er es aussprach, wurde ihm klar, wie entscheidend diese kleine Tatsache war. Er atmete tief durch, zwang sich, die nächsten Worte, tatsächlich zu sagen und sie nicht nur zu denken in der Hoffnung, dass Cotta sie vielleicht irgendwie telepathisch wahrnehmen würde. „Danke, dass Sie ans Telefon gegangen sind.“</p>
<p>Offenbar verstand Cotta, was Skinny versuchte, auszudrücken. Erneut nickte er, dann legte er einen Arm um Skinnys Schultern.</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde versteifte er sich unter der Berührung, wollte sich ihr entziehen, gestand sich dann jedoch selbst ein, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm war.</p>
<p>„Jederzeit, Skinny“, sagte Cotta, und der Ernst in seiner Stimme räumte jeden Zweifel aus, den Skinny am Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage hätte haben können. „Jederzeit.“</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eine halbe Stunde später brachen sie auf. Skinnys Gedanken hatten aufgehört, in seinem Kopf Amok zu laufen, und er traute sich selbst wieder genug, um allein mit sich sein zu können.</p>
<p>Eine Weile fuhren sie hinter einander her, und an der Kreuzung, an der ihr Weg sich trennte, ließ Cotta für einen Moment die Scheinwerfer aufblenden, ehe er abbog.</p>
<p>Das Haus seiner Eltern war dunkel, als Skinny auf den Hof fuhr.</p>
<p>Er debattierte für ein paar Sekunden mit sich selbst, ehe er die Waffe und das Magazin wieder aus dem Handschuhfach nahm.</p>
<p>Ohne Zwischenfälle schaffte er es zurück in sein Zimmer, versteckte beides an den Orten, von denen er sie vor gerade einmal anderthalb Stunden genommen hatte.</p>
<p>Dann warf er die Autoschlüssel auf den Schreibtisch und ging zu Bett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4h0CDPrJLTjK9KGLGPlHhD">Hier</a> gibt es übrigens eine Spotify-Playlist zu der Story! Eigentlich sollte es den Link schon mit dem letzten Kapitel geben, aber da hab ichs vergessen 🤷♂️<br/>Und, like, wahrscheinlich überrascht das niemanden, aber zur Vorwarnung: Dieses Kapitel wird nicht nett.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der nächste Tag begann trügerisch ruhig.</p><p>Skinny hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen, ausnahmsweise nicht in der Lage sich dazu zu bringen, zum Frühstück nach unten zu gehen. </p><p>Er war bereits auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet – er war nicht nur einfach abgehauen, er hatte auch das Schloss am Schreibtisch seines Vaters geknackt um an seine Schlüssel zu kommen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich den Konsequenzen würde stellen müssen, doch jetzt dachte er mit Übelkeit daran, welche Strafe sein Vater ersinnen würde.</p><p>Fast rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass sein Vater die Tür aufreißen würde, doch es geschah nicht. Als hätte er einfach vergessen, dass Skinny existierte.</p><p>Erst, als seine Eltern zur Arbeit fuhren, atmete er auf. </p><p>Die Zeit schien in Brocken zu vergehen – gerade war das Geräusch der Motoren vor dem Haus verstummt, da war es auch schon Mittag, und ehe Skinny es sich versah, wartete er mit zugeschnürter Kehle darauf, dass sein Vater wieder nach Hause kam. Der Gedanke, einfach wieder abzuhauen, kam ihm mehr als einmal.</p><p>Aber wo sollte er denn hin. Außerdem würde er sich dem früher oder später sowieso stellen müssen. Dann konnte er es auch jetzt tun und hoffen, dass der Arbeitstag seinen Vater abgekühlt anstatt weiter aufgeheizt hatte.</p><p>Er saß in seinem Zimmer im offenen Fenster, rauchte, und lauschte nach draußen. Von hier konnte er die Auffahrt nicht sehen, aber er erkannte das Geräusch, mit dem sein Vater vor dem Haus hielt, auch so. Es klang völlig anders als der Wagen seiner Mutter, und die kurze Vorwarnung, die ihm dieser Unterschied gab, hatte ihn mehr als einmal gerettet.</p><p>Als draußen hart eine Autotür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen. Dafür stand sein Körper schon zu sehr unter Spannung.</p><p>Langsam drückte er die Kippe aus, ließ den Stummel nach unten ins Blumenbeet fallen.</p><p>Dann sprang er vom Fensterbrett und bereitete sich auf das vor, was kommen musste.</p><p>Sein Vater ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.</p><p>Ohne zu klopfen, das Geräusch seiner Schritte die einzige Ankündigung, riss er die Zimmertür auf.</p><p>Statt Wut fand sich auf seinem Gesicht kalter Zorn, und Skinny hatte nie ganz herausgefunden, ob das besser oder schlimmer war.</p><p>„Die Autoschlüssel“, verlangte sein Vater ohne weitere Vorrede.</p><p>Skinny wusste ganz genau, dass er sie einfach aushändigen sollte. Vielleicht würde das seinen Vater milder stimmen. Aber der lebensmüde Teil von ihm, der immer noch von der Waffe an seiner Schläfe träumte, hatte mit aller Macht nach dem Steuer gegriffen und er schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>Bedrohlich langsam kam sein Vater näher. „Die Schlüssel. Jetzt.“</p><p>Ganz bewusst trat Skinny zur Seite, versperrte den Weg zum Schreibtisch. „Das ist <i>mein</i> Wagen“, stellte er fest und konnte geradezu sehen, wie dumm diese Antwort gewesen war.</p><p>Bevor er ausweichen konnte, war sein Vater heran. Mit einer Hand griff er in Skinnys Haare, zerrte ihm den Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken. </p><p>„Ich habe dafür bezahlt“, sagte er leise, mit diesem harten Unterton, der nichts Gutes bedeutete. „Und so lange du unter meinem Dach wohnst und so lange ich dich durchfüttern muss, hast du gefälligst meine Regeln zu befolgen.“</p><p>Eine abrupte Bewegung ließ den Schmerz unter Skinnys Kopfhaut explodieren, und unwillkürlich riss er die Arme hoch, versuchte vergeblich, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Der einzige Erfolg war, dass es noch mehr wehtat.</p><p>Fast gelassen machte sein Vater einen Schritt vor, sammelte die Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch, schob sie in seine Hosentasche.</p><p>Im nächsten Augenblick krachte seine Faust gegen Skinnys Wange. Gleichzeitig lockerten sich die Finger in seinen Haaren, und er stolperte, fiel zu Boden.</p><p>Hastig rappelte er sich wieder auf, doch noch ehe er ganz auf den Füßen war, war sein Vater schon wieder bei ihm.</p><p>Erneut griff er in Skinnys Haare, zerrte daran.</p><p>„Glaubst du, das macht mir Spaß?“, erkundigte er sich, die Stimme unglaublich ruhig im Kontrast zu dem, was er tat.</p><p>Bevor Skinny sich zusammenreißen konnte, musste ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht gehuscht sein, der seinem Vater eine Antwort gab, die dieser nicht hatte hören wollen.</p><p>„Du lässt mir ja keine Wahl“, stellte sein Vater fest, und als Skinny erneut versuchte, sich zu befreien, nach seinem Vater schlug, knallte dieser seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall vibrierte durch Skinnys Körper und er musste blinzeln, damit er etwas sehen konnte.</p><p>„Du machst nichts als Ärger.“</p><p>Wie zur Untermalung riss er erneut an Skinnys Haaren, diesmal konnte Skinny ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sein Hinterkopf erneut mit der Tapete kollidierte. Und dann schoss es glasklar durch ihn hindurch. </p><p>Heute konnte der Tag sein, an dem sein Vater ihn umbrachte. Heute könnte es tatsächlich so weit sein.</p><p>Er bekam seine Hand in die Hosentasche, wischte blind über das Display seines Handys. In solchen Momenten vermisste er es, eins mit Tasten zu haben – früher hatte er es nur nach Gefühl bedienen können, ganze Nachrichten hätte er schreiben können. So musste er beten, dass er tatsächlich die richtigen Punkte traf.</p><p>Erneut donnerte sein Kopf gegen die Wand, er musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, und seine Finger rutschten ab. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut über seine Kopfhaut rann, ihm die Haare verklebte.</p><p>Hastig versuchte er, sein Handy wieder ordentlich zu greifen, blendete die Stimme seines Vaters aus, und diesmal war er sich einigermaßen sicher, die Notfallkontakte erreicht zu haben. Erst am Morgen hatte er es so eingestellt, dass er Cotta anrufen konnte, ohne das Handy entsperren zu müssen, ohne zu ahnen, wie schnell er es brauchen würde.</p><p>Die andere Hand seines Vaters schloss sich um Skinnys Kehle, drückte zu, und über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte Skinny nicht hören, ob in seiner Tasche das Freizeichen ertönte.</p><p>Mit beiden Händen versuchte er, den Griff seines Vaters zu brechen, doch ohne Erfolg.</p><p>„Lass mich los!“, presste er hervor, so laut er konnte. „Dad, du tust mir weh!“</p><p>Für eine Sekunde huschte Überraschung über das Gesicht seines Vaters. Skinny konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er seinen Vater das letzte Mal so genannt hatte. Das musste Jahre her sein – und eher fünfzehn als zehn. So richtig wollte das Wort ihm gar nicht über die Lippen kommen. Aber wenn Cotta ihn hören konnte, <i>falls</i> er ihn hören konnte, musste er ihn wissen lassen, was los war.</p><p>Die Verwirrung hielt nicht lange an. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen“, erwiderte sein Vater kalt. „Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass du dich gefälligst zu benehmen hast?“</p><p>Trotz allem versuchte ein dummer Spruch, sich den Weg aus Skinnys Mund zu erzwingen. Aber als könnte er es ihm ansehen, drückte sein Vater nur noch stärker zu.</p><p>Leise Panik stieg in Skinny auf, er bekam keine Luft mehr, grub vergeblich die Fingernägel in die Haut seines Vaters. </p><p>Zur Strafe fing er sich einen erneuten Schlag ein, und es dauerte einen langen Moment, ehe er überhaupt wieder einigermaßen geradeaus gucken konnte.</p><p>Seine Sicht wurde unscharf, Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, das Zimmer begann, an den Ecken dunkel zu werden.</p><p>Verzweifelt blinzelte Skinny, versuchte, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als den Sauerstoffmangel, trat nach seinem Vater, verfehlte ihn jedoch.</p><p>Sein Vater war immer stärker gewesen als er, und langsam ging Skinny die Kraft aus. Erneut bemühte er sich, die Finger seines Vaters aufzubiegen, rang nach Atem, aber er konnte kaum noch denken. Er sah, dass sich der Mund seines Vaters bewegte, aber kein Wort kam bei ihm an, zu laut war das Surren in seinen Ohren, zu laut brüllte sein Hirn ihn an, dass er Luft holen musste.</p><p>Abrupt ließ sein Vater ihn los und Skinny sackte zu Boden. Hektisch atmete er ein, wieder aus, war sich entfernt bewusst, dass er zu flach atmete, schien jedoch nicht in der Lage, etwas daran zu ändern.</p><p>„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein“, drang die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm durch, dann verschwand die drohende Präsenz. Die Schritte verhallten irgendwo auf dem Flur, ohne dass Skinny hätte sagen können, wohin sein Vater ging.</p><p>Für eine Weile blieb er einfach sitzen.</p><p>Noch immer nach Luft ringend kämpfte er sich dann auf die Beine, musste sich an der Wand abstützen, als ihm schwindlig wurde. Der Anblick des blutroten Flecks auf der blauen Tapete ließ ihn würgen.</p><p>Desorientiert stolperte er zur Treppe, fiel sie fast hinunter, konnte sich nur mit Mühe am Treppengeländer festhalten. Noch immer rauschte es in seinen Ohren, schien es in seinem Kopf zu summen, und immer wieder presste er die Augenlider zusammen in einem Versuch, die tanzenden Punkte loszuwerden.</p><p>Er fand die Haustür, bekam sie beim zweiten Anlauf auf. Ihm war klar, dass er ins Krankenhaus musste, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es erreichen sollte. Selbst wenn er seine Schlüssel gehabt hätte, Auto fahren konnte er so nicht. Aber bei dem Gedanken, laufen zu müssen, drehte es sich um ihn herum.</p><p>Mühsam fummelte er das Handy aus der Hosentasche, vielleicht konnte Cotta ihn fahren. Erst jetzt kam er auf den Gedanken, zu überprüfen, ob sein Anruf vorhin überhaupt rausgegangen war. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um etwas auf dem Display zu erkennen. Zweimal tippte er daneben, ehe er die Anrufliste fand.</p><p>Er hatte Cotta erreicht.</p><p>Der Anruf hatte fast fünf Minuten gedauert, war gerade erst beendet worden.</p><p>Ehe Skinny erneut auf den grünen Hörer drücken konnte, näherte sich ein Motorengeräusch. Er sah auf, erkannte beim zweiten Hinsehen Cottas Wagen, der über die Auffahrt schoss.</p><p>Im nächsten Moment hielt er schon, Cotta sprang heraus, sagte irgendetwas, das Skinny über den Druck in seinen Ohren nicht hören konnte.</p><p>Skinny atmete auf.</p><p>„Ich glaube-“, setzte er an. Die bunten Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten immer wilder, die Welt begann, vor ihm wegzukippen. „Ich glaub, ich werd-“</p><p>Seine Beine gaben nach und es wurde schwarz um Skinny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Skinny die Augen aufschlug wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Er starrte eine weiße Decke an, gedämpftes Licht fiel durch einen weißen Vorhang, und auch das Bettzeug war weiß.</p>
<p>Er blinzelte, sah sich um, und abrupt kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sein Vater hatte ihn fast umgebracht. Und Cotta war ihm zu Hilfe gekommen. Dann war er bewusstlos geworden, und jetzt war er ganz offensichtlich im Krankenhaus. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihm, dass es Vormittag sein musste. Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Vage erinnerte er sich an einen Arzt, eine Schwester, die ihn ein paar Mal geweckt hatte. Oder hatte er das geträumt?</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich griff er sich an den Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde sich darin jemand mit einem Presslufthammer austoben.</p>
<p>Dann erst bemerkte er Cotta, der in einem Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers saß und in einer Zeitschrift las. Er war unrasiert und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Seine Kleidung war verknittert und ganz offensichtlich noch vom Vortag.</p>
<p>„Fuck, Mann, sehen Sie scheiße aus“, entschlüpfte es Skinny unwillkürlich. Ganz bewusst dachte er nicht darüber nach, was es bedeuten sollte, dass Cotta hier saß.</p>
<p>Cottas Kopf ruckte hoch, und unübersehbare Erleichterung breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.</p>
<p>„Skinny!“ Er sprang auf, ließ die Zeitschrift einfach fallen. Mit zwei Schritten war er am Bett. „Wie fühlst du dich?“</p>
<p>„Mein Kopf dröhnt“, murmelte Skinny. So üble Kopfschmerzen hatte er lange nicht gehabt. Da konnte der schlimmste Kater nicht mithalten. Das kam wohl davon, wenn man wiederholt gegen eine Wand geschlagen wurde. Außerdem fühlte sein Hals sich wund an, und die Haut spannte über seiner linken Wange, wo vermutlich eine Wunde verheilte. Aber im Vergleich zu seinem Kopf war das kaum erwähnenswert.</p>
<p>Ihm fiel sein letzter Krankenhausbesuch ein, die Frage der Krankenschwester, und besorgt musterte er Cotta. „Was haben Sie den Ärzten gesagt?“</p>
<p>„Das ich keine Auskunft über laufende Ermittlungen geben kann.“</p>
<p>Erschreckt machte Skinny Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich zu schnell. Er hatte Cotta vertraut, dass er sein Wissen für sich behalten würde. Sollte er jetzt doch...</p>
<p>Beruhigend legte Cotta ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Ermittlungen, keine Sorge. Ich wollte nichts ohne deine Zustimmung tun.“</p>
<p>Skinny ließ sich zurück auf das Kissen sinken. Die Nachricht erleichterte ihn – denn egal was auch vorgefallen war, er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich jetzt noch mit einer Anzeige gegen seinen Vater zu beschäftigen.</p>
<p>Dann fiel ihm etwas auf und er musste tatsächlich ein wenig grinsen. „Sie haben die Ärzte angelogen?“, versicherte er sich. „Inspektor Cotta hat <i>gelogen</i>?“</p>
<p>Cottas Mundwinkel zuckten müde, und er hob die Schultern. „Notlüge. Außerdem, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden?“</p>
<p>Skinny schätzte es, dass Cotta es wie eine Frage klingen ließ. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Keine gute Idee.“</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde schien Cotta ihm widersprechen zu wollen, dann nickte er jedoch, und Skinny war dankbar dafür.</p>
<p>Nach einem sichtlichen Zögern setzte Cotta hinzu: „Aber im Ernst, solltest du dich doch dafür entscheiden, dann bin ich dein Zeuge. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau los war, aber ich habe genug gehört und gesehen.“</p>
<p>So ganz wollte es Skinny nicht gelingen, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er sah auf die Bettdecke hinunter, zog an dem Stoff.</p>
<p>„Gute Idee, mit dem Anruf, übrigens“, fügte Cotta hinzu, und Skinny konnte sein Schmunzeln hören.</p>
<p>Ganz automatisch musste er ebenfalls lächeln. „Klassischer Satzzeichen-Trick, oder nicht?“, gab er zurück und entlockte Cotta damit tatsächlich ein Lachen.</p>
<p>„Sagen Sie den Ärzten einfach, ich hätte mich geprügelt“, murmelte Skinny dann. „Das sag ich sonst immer, dann fragen sie meistens nicht weiter.“</p>
<p>Er konnte beobachten, wie das Verstehen über Cottas Gesicht huschte, aber Cotta kommentierte es glücklicherweise nicht.</p>
<p>„Erzählst du mir, was gestern passiert ist?“, fragte er stattdessen leise.</p>
<p>Erneut wich Skinny unwillkürlich seinem Blick aus.</p>
<p>Sein erster Impuls war, abzulenken, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, oder einfach komplett abzublocken. Und er wusste, dass Cotta ihn lassen würde. Wenn Skinny nicht reden wollte, würde er es nicht müssen.</p>
<p>Diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihn dazu brachte, doch zu antworten.</p>
<p>„Mein Vater hat mir...“ Er musste nachdenken. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, die Dinge zeitlich einzuordnen; Phasen in denen alles auf ihn einprasselte, wechselten sich mit langen Strecken Leere ab, und er brauchte einen Moment um es auf die Reihe zu bekommen. „Er hat mir vor ein paar Wochen meine Autoschlüssel weggenommen. Und vorgestern Abend hab ich sie aus seinem Schreibtisch geklaut, hab die Schublade aufgebrochen, und bin abgehauen.“</p>
<p>Er erwähnte nicht, wohin er gefahren war. Das wusste Cotta schließlich nur zu gut, und es war schwer, darüber zu sprechen. „Und gestern wollte er die Schlüssel zurück und ich hab ihm widersprochen und dann ists natürlich eskaliert.“</p>
<p>Die Details verschwieg er ganz bewusst, aber die konnte Cotta sich ja leicht ausmalen. Und er erwähnte auch lieber nicht, dass er für einen Moment wirklich gedacht hatte, er würde den Nachmittag nicht überleben.</p>
<p>Seufzend ließ Skinny den schmerzenden Kopf zurück gegen das Kopfkissen sinken. „Hoffentlich hat er nicht mitbekommen, dass ich Sie angerufen habe“, stellte er resigniert fest. „Das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, und ich hab nicht so richtig Bock mir gleich wieder eine einzufangen, wenn ich hier raus bin.“</p>
<p>Wenn sein Vater gesehen hatte, dass Cotta ihn abgeholt hatte, würde es gleich wieder ordentlich was setzen, da machte Skinny sich gar nichts vor. Nicht nur, dass er einem Außenstehenden einen Einblick in das erlaubt hatte, was im Haus passierte, er hatte sich auch noch ausgerechnet einen Polizisten aussuchen müssen. </p>
<p>„Du gehst nicht zurück zu deinen Eltern.“ Cotta sagte das so selbstverständlich, dass Skinny für einen Moment nicht wusste, was er meinte.</p>
<p>Irritiert sah er zum Inspektor auf. „Was?“</p>
<p>Natürlich würde er zu seinen Eltern zurück gehen. Wo sollte er denn sonst hin? Wenn er das Geld hätte, sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen, hätte er es schon längst getan. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, blieb ihm nun mal nicht viel anderes übrig.</p>
<p>Doch Cotta schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Jetzt reicht es. Bisher habe ich zugesehen, aber nicht weiter. Du wohnst ab sofort bei uns.“</p>
<p>So richtig traute Skinny seinen Ohren nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Hirn nachhaltig was abbekommen und er fing an zu halluzinieren. Cotta konnte nicht gerade wirklich gesagt haben, was Skinny zu hören geglaubt hatte. Allein die Vorstellung war schon absurd.</p>
<p>Der Ernst, die Entschlossenheit auf Cottas Gesicht sagte etwas anderes. Anscheinend meinte er es tatsächlich und plötzlich hatte Skinny einen Kloß im Hals.</p>
<p>Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum wollen Sie sich das antun? Ich mach nichts als Ärger.“</p>
<p>Cottas Miene wurde weicher, etwas, das fast wie Traurigkeit aussah, schlich sich auf seine Züge. Seine Augen huschten zu Skinnys Kehle.</p>
<p>„Skinny, ich kann den Handabdruck deines Vaters um deinen Hals <i>sehen</i>“, sagte er leise. „Ich lass dich nicht dahin zurück gehen.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich zuckte Skinnys Hand zu seinem Hals. Er fühlte sich immer noch wund an, und als er leicht auf seine Haut drückte, meldete sich ein dumpfer Schmerz.</p>
<p>„Scheiße“, murmelte er. Offenbar hatte es sich nicht nur so angefühlt, als wäre er dem Tod noch einmal knapp von der Schippe gesprungen.</p>
<p>„Ich habe gestern Abend schon mit Caroline telefoniert“, erklärte Cotta, und Skinny brauchte eine Sekunde, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass es sich dabei um Cottas Schwester handelte. „Sie ist einverstanden damit, dass du zu uns kommst.“</p>
<p>Für einen Moment schwieg Cotta, dann setzte er hinzu: „Ich hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen. Dann wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen.“ Sein Blick hing immer noch an Skinnys Hals.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass er so ausrastet“, log er.</p>
<p>Denn er hatte es durchaus kommen sehen, dass so etwas geschehen könnte. Früher oder später hatte es passieren müssen. Aber nicht umsonst hatte er die ganze Sache Cotta gegenüber immer ein wenig herunter gespielt. Er hatte ihn nicht zu sehr beunruhigen wollen, war die Befürchtung nicht ganz los geworden, der Inspektor würde sonst doch noch Schritte gegen seinen Vater einleiten.</p>
<p>Hätte er geahnt, dass Cotta ihn stattdessen auffordern würde, bei ihm einzuziehen, wäre er vielleicht ehrlicher gewesen.</p>
<p>„Und Sie wollen echt, dass ich...“ Er schaffte es nicht mal, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Zu surreal war die Vorstellung. </p>
<p>Nachdrücklich nickte Cotta. „Wenn ich deinen Vater schon nicht anzeigen kann, kann ich dich da zumindest raus holen“, stellte er fest. Ein Zögern. „Es sei denn, natürlich, du willst das wirklich nicht.“</p>
<p>Skinny machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf, wusste selbst nicht, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. „Doch“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich kann bloß nicht glauben, dass Sie das wirklich anbieten.“</p>
<p>Sanft drückte Cotta seine Schulter. „Ich meins ernst“, bekräftigte er.</p>
<p>Und erst jetzt erlaubte Skinny sich, ihm tatsächlich zu glauben. Die Erleichterung nahm ihm für einen Moment beinahe den Atem.</p>
<p>Er musste nicht zurück zu seinen Eltern. Nicht zurück in das große, leere Haus, in dem er seinem Vater immer ausgeliefert sein würde.</p>
<p>Da fiel ihm etwas ein. „Weiß Ihre Schwester Bescheid?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass er Cotta zu Stillschweigen verpflichtet hatte – allen gegenüber. Aber wenn seine Schwester bereit war, Skinny aufzunehmen, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob Cotta ihr nicht doch etwas erzählt hatte.</p>
<p>Doch Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Skinny. Du hast mich gebeten, ihr nichts zu sagen, und daran habe ich mich gehalten.“</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, jetzt können Sie es ihr auch sagen“, gestand Skinny ein. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn Cottas Schwester ebenfalls die Fakten kannte.</p>
<p>Aber das Wissen, dass Cotta sich tatsächlich an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte, selbst seiner Schwester gegenüber und selbst als es darum ging, dass Skinny bei ihnen <i>einziehen</i> sollte, löste einen Knoten in seiner Brust, dessen er sich nur halb bewusst gewesen war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: Ich bin eingeknickt und es werden jetzt doch 18. Kapitel. Dafür bin ich jetzt auch fast fertig!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knapp zwei Stunden später hatte Cotta ausgehandelt, dass Skinny entlassen werden konnte.</p>
<p>Es gab keine bleibenden Schäden an seiner Luftröhre oder so etwas, und nachdem Cotta versichert hatte, die Augen nach Anzeichen einer ernsthaften Gehirnerschütterung offen zu halten, hatte der Arzt keine Einwände mehr.</p>
<p>Skinny bewegte sich nur vorsichtig, weil sonst immer wieder Schmerz durch ihn hindurch zuckte. Mühsam zog er sich an, und als er sich im Bad seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber fand, verzog er das Gesicht.</p>
<p>Seine linke Wange war violett angelaufen, über dem Wangenknochen hatte sich dicker Wundschorf gebildet. Seine Haut war bleicher als sonst, und dagegen trat der blaue Fleck um seinen Hals erst richtig hervor.</p>
<p>Es war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er nach Cottas Worten befürchtet hatte, man konnte keineswegs die einzelnen Finger erkennen, doch wenn man wusste, was passiert war, war das Muster leicht zu deuten. </p>
<p>Vorsichtig fuhr er den Umriss nach, und spürte plötzlich, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Cotta hatte recht. Diesmal war sein Vater eindeutig zu weit gegangen. </p>
<p>Selbst ohne Cottas Angebot wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht wieder nach Hause gegangen. Nicht, nachdem er die Spuren so deutlich vor sich sehen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er bei den Campern unterkommen können, oder bei Dylan, doch wenn er sich den Bluterguss so ansah, wäre vielleicht sogar das Leben auf der Straße besser gewesen.</p>
<p>Aber dazu würde es nicht kommen, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Er würde bei Cotta wohnen. Immer noch hatte er das nicht wirklich verarbeitet.</p>
<p>Cotta wartete auf dem Flur auf ihn. Halb war Skinny versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob er wirklich die ganze Nacht in dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke verbracht hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er für die Antwort nicht bereit war.</p>
<p>Kurz dachte er auch darüber nach, wie Cotta hier überhaupt so selbstverständlich außerhalb jeglicher Besuchszeiten herumspazieren konnte, bis ihm einfiel, dass ein Dienstausweis der Polizei sicherlich auch seine Vorteile hatte.</p>
<p>Schweigend verließen sie das Krankenhaus, und Cotta steuerte den Parkplatz an.</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Skinny eine geraucht, aber das hatte der Arzt ihm für den Rest des Tages nachdrücklich untersagt, und er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass Cotta darauf achten würde, dass er diese Anweisung befolgte.</p>
<p>„Wir können jetzt gleich bei deinen Eltern vorbei fahren, um deine Sachen zu holen“, bot Cotta an, sobald sie im Auto saßen.</p>
<p>Skinny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach zwölf. Vier Stunden, bis seine Eltern von der Arbeit kamen. Das war mehr als genug Zeit.</p>
<p>Er nickte, und Cotta gab Gas. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er in die Einfahrt abbog. Der Motor erstarb und es wurde still.</p>
<p>So richtig konnte Skinny sich nicht dazu durchringen, auszusteigen. Noch immer hatte er Mühe, zu begreifen, was passiert war – was passieren würde. Dass Cotta ihn tatsächlich in sein Haus aufnehmen wollte, sogar darauf bestand, obwohl er genau wusste, wie schwierig Skinny war und wie viel Ärger es immer mit ihm gab.</p>
<p>„Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?“, brach Cotta das Schweigen.</p>
<p>Skinny schüttelte den Kopf, drückte endlich die Tür auf. Es war besser, wenn Cotta nicht mit rein kam. Er musste nicht alles sehen, was Skinny einpacken würde.</p>
<p>„Warten Sie einfach hier, ja?“, bat er, und Cotta stimmte ohne Zögern zu.</p>
<p>Langsam ging Skinny zum Haus hinüber. Im Geiste ging er bereits durch, was er mitnehmen wollte. Viel war es nicht, dass für ihn von Bedeutung war, aber wenn er schon die Gelegenheit bekam, tatsächlich zu packen, würde er sie nutzen.</p>
<p>In seinem Zimmer zog er den Rucksack unter seinem Bett hervor, der immer mit dem Wichtigsten gepackt war. Das war alles, was er notwendigerweise <i>brauchte</i>.</p>
<p>Aus dem Schrank nahm er eine Reisetasche und eine Sporttasche. Relativ wahllos stopfte er die erste mit Klamotten voll. Er hatte nur wenige Kleidungsstücke, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren – seine Jeansjacke, einige Lieblings-T-Shirts, ein Pullover von Dylan – aber es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er so viel mitnahm wie er konnte.</p>
<p>Auf dem Regal lagen ein paar CDs, Filme, Comics, die er behalten wollte, ein wenig Kleinkram, Fotos. Dann leerte er methodisch all seine Verstecke.</p>
<p>Hauptsächlich waren es Medikamente und Verbandszeug, Geld, das ein oder andere Taschenmesser, wichtige Dokumente, die er in günstigen Momenten kopiert oder geklaut hatte, Reste von Drogen und Zigaretten. In einem uralten Versteck hinter dem Bett fand er sogar noch ein kleines Fläschchen Vodka und eine Notration Müsliriegel.</p>
<p>Ganz zum Schluss nahm er die Waffe vom Schrank. Für einen langen Moment sah er sie an, ehe er sie unter einen Pullover schob. Das Magazin landete zwischen seinen Socken.</p>
<p>Kurz schaute er sich Raum um, aber nichts von dem, was er zurückließ, würde er vermissen. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass sein gesamtes Leben in diese drei Taschen passte, und er wusste nicht, wie er sich dabei fühlte.</p>
<p>Er trug die Taschen in den Flur, stellte sie dort vorerst ab. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern hinüber. Das Schmuckkästchen seiner Mutter stand auf ihrem Schminktisch, aber er warf nur einen schnellen Blick hinein. In der Kommode seines Vaters fand er, was er eigentlich gesucht hatte.</p>
<p>Unter normalen Umständen würde er sich niemals an die Bargeldbestände seines Vaters trauen, aber das hier war keine gewöhnliche Situation. Und es würde fast unmöglich zu beweisen sein, dass Skinny sich tatsächlich daran vergriffen hatte.</p>
<p>Er nahm ein paar Scheine heraus, gerade so viel, dass es nicht sofort auffallen würde, und stopfte sie in die Hosentasche. Wenn sein Vater das Fehlen bemerkte, würde er seine Wut garantiert an Skinnys Mutter auslassen, aber ganz bewusst schob Skinny diesen Gedanke von sich, zwang die Übelkeit wieder herunter, die er ihm aufsteigen ließ.</p>
<p>Seinen Autoschlüssel fand er nebenan im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, der sich diesmal nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Schublade abzuschließen. Und nur, weil er es konnte, riss er sich gleich noch den schweren, silbernen Brieföffner unter den Nagel, mit dem er schon mehr als einmal hatte Bekanntschaft machen dürfen.</p>
<p>Als er die Treppe herunter ging, hörte er laute Stimmen von der Tür. Und siedend hieß fiel ihm ein, dass Freitag war. Was bedeutete, dass sein Vater bereits gegen eins Schluss machte – wenn er sich nicht noch mit seiner Sekretärin vergnügte, was ausgerechnet heute offenbar nicht der Fall war.</p>
<p>„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?“, hörte er seinen Vater brüllen. „Das ist mein Haus!“</p>
<p>Er stand auf der Vortreppe, das Gesicht rot vor Wut. Vor ihm, im Rahmen der Haustür und mit dem Rücken zu Skinny, hatte Cotta sich positioniert, breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen. Seine ganze Körperhaltung sagte, dass es vermutlich Dynamit brauchen würde, um einen Weg an ihm vorbei zu erzwingen.</p>
<p>„Ich werde Sie erst rein lassen, wenn Skinny wieder rausgekommen ist“, erwiderte Cotta laut, aber ruhig. Seine Stimme klang entschieden, mit genau dem harten Ton, den er normalerweise für Festnahmen und Vernehmungen zu reservieren schien.</p>
<p>„Skinner ist mein Sohn, Sie haben kein Recht-“, setzte sein Vater an.</p>
<p>„Skinny ist volljährig“, fiel Cotta ihm ungerührt ins Wort. „Und Sie werden ihn nicht davon abhalten, dieses Haus zu verlassen.“</p>
<p>„Ich bin so weit“, machte Skinny sich bemerkbar.</p>
<p>Cotta sah sich nach ihm um, nickte. Er streckte die Hand aus, und ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken überließ Skinny ihm die Sporttasche.</p>
<p>„Versteckst du dich jetzt schon hinter den Bullen?“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an, doch Skinny gab sich große Mühe, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken. Der Bluterguss an seinem Hals schmerzte.</p>
<p>Stur steuerte Skinny seinen Wagen an, doch als er an seinem Vater vorbei ging, griff dieser nach seiner Tasche.</p>
<p>„Du bleibst gefälligst hier“, verlangte er.</p>
<p>Wieder wallte die Wut in Skinny auf, und bevor er es sich versah, hatte er die Reisetasche in den Kies fallen lassen. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und er schlug zu.</p>
<p>Mit einem satten Geräusch traf er das Gesicht seines Vaters. Vor Überraschung über die Gegenwehr hatte dieser nicht einmal versucht, sich zu verteidigen. Erneut holte Skinny aus, doch Cottas Stimme hielt ihn zurück.</p>
<p>„Skinny“, sagte er nur, ohne Vorwurf, bloß eine Warnung.</p>
<p>Abrupt ließ Skinny die Hand wieder sinken, hob seine Tasche auf. „Du kannst mich mal“, sagte er leise, dann drehte er seinem Vater entschlossen den Rücken zu.</p>
<p>Er hob den Autoschlüssel, bedeutete Cotta, dass er den Sportwagen nehmen würde.</p>
<p>Für eine lange Sekunde wartete er darauf, dass die Finger seines Vaters sich in seine Schulter graben, ihn zurückzerren würden. Doch es erklangen keine Schritte auf dem Kies außer seinen eigenen und Cottas. Offenbar traute nicht mal sein Vater sich, in Gegenwart eines Polizisten auf ihn loszugehen.</p>
<p>„Das wirst du noch bereuen!“, rief er ihnen nur nach. Skinny war sich nicht ganz sicher, wen von ihnen er tatsächlich meinte.</p>
<p>„Seien Sie lieber froh, dass ich Sie nicht wegen schwerer Körperverletzung anzeige“, erwiderte Cotta kalt, ehe er sich wieder umwandte.</p>
<p>„Bist du dir sicher, dass du fahren kannst?“, versicherte er sich dann wesentlich wärmer bei Skinny.</p>
<p>So ganz traute Skinny es sich tatsächlich noch nicht wieder zu, sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam empfindlich an, dröhnte noch immer, aber der Gedanke, seinen Wagen vorerst hier lassen zu müssen, wenn sein Vater genau wusste, was er vorhatte, war schlimmer. Also zwang er sich zu einem Nicken.</p>
<p>„In Ordnung“, sagte Cotta, legte die Sporttasche auf dem Beifahrersitz ab. „Ich bleibe direkt hinter dir, wir sehen uns dann zuhause.“</p>
<p>Damit stieg er ein. Skinny warf die Reisetasche und den Rucksack in den Kofferraum, dann tat er es Cotta gleich.</p>
<p>Ohne einen Blick zurück lenkte er den Wagen die Auffahrt hinunter, und in seinem Kopf hallte immer noch Cottas letztes Wort wider.</p>
<p>
  <i>Zuhause.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es fühlte sich seltsam an, den Sportwagen vor Cottas Haus zu parken.</p>
<p>Als er ausstieg, kam Skinny unwillkürlich in den Sinn, wie lange es dauern würde, bis dieses Bild in Rocky Beach die Runde machen würde. Sein Wagen war nicht gerade unauffällig und bestens bekannt, und dass Cotta hier wohnte, war ja auch nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis. Es würde der Gerüchteküche sicherlich schmecken, wenn sie mitbekam, dass er jetzt ständig vor diesem Haus stehen würde.</p>
<p>Ihn selbst interessierte es nicht besonders, was die Leute sagten, aber erneut konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Cotta sich das wirklich gut überlegt hatte.</p>
<p>Bevor er sich zu sehr in dieser Überlegung verlieren konnte, stieg er aus.</p>
<p>Cotta hatte inzwischen auf der Auffahrt geparkt und Skinny folgte ihm zur Haustür.</p>
<p>Bisher war er immer nur im Dunkeln hier gewesen und auch, als Cotta ihn geradezu gezwungen hatte, im Gästezimmer zu übernachten, hatte er nicht unbedingt auf seine Umgebung geachtet. So regte sich jetzt tatsächlich ein Funke Neugier in ihm, als Cotta die Tür aufstieß.</p>
<p>Der Flur war hell, ein bunter Teppich lag auf dem Boden, und neben einem hohen Spiegel sah Skinny einige Fotos an der Wand.</p>
<p>Mit einem Klirren warf Cotta den Schlüsselbund in eine Schale auf einer kleinen Kommode. </p>
<p>Ein rotes Fellbündel kam aus der Küche geschossen, gefolgt von einer Frau, die einige Jahre jünger sein musste als Cotta. Das war wohl Caroline.</p>
<p>Sie hatte das dunkle Haar unordentlich zusammengebunden, Erde an den Händen und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Irgendwie war sie Skinny instinktiv sympathisch.</p>
<p>„Hallo“, murmelte er. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er sich überhaupt verhalten sollte.</p>
<p>Cotta war auf die Knie gegangen um die Katze zu streicheln, die ihn begrüßt hatte, und hob jetzt wieder den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Skinny, das ist meine Schwester. Und das hier“, er strich noch einmal über das rote Fell, „ist Bubbles.“</p>
<p>Inzwischen war Cottas Schwester näher gekommen.</p>
<p>„Ich bin Caroline“, stellte sie sich vor, streckte Skinny die Hand entgegen, ehe ihr auffiel, dass sie schmutzig war und sie sie mit einem Lachen gleich wieder zurück zog. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich schon viel über dich gehört habe, aber Cotta hat sich ganz schön bedeckt gehalten.“</p>
<p>Eigentlich wusste Skinny mittlerweile, dass Cotta seinen Vornamen nicht verwendete, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem irgendwie seltsam an, zu hören, dass Caroline ihn auch so nannte. </p>
<p>Er bekam nur ein Nicken zustande, aber das schien sie nicht zu stören.</p>
<p>„Ich bin gerade im Garten beschäftigt“, erklärte sie, lachte erneut und hob die Hände, „Offensichtlich. Komm erstmal an, wir können uns ja später unterhalten!“</p>
<p>Wieder nickte Skinny, und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon verschwunden, Bubbles auf ihren Fersen.</p>
<p>Skinny bemerkte, dass Cotta ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.</p>
<p>„Sie wirkt nett“, stellte er vorsichtig fest.</p>
<p>Cotta grinste, schien in seinen eigenen vier Wänden irgendwie unbeschwerter und entspannter, als Skinny ihn bisher gesehen hatte. „Ihr werdet euch bestimmt verstehen“, versprach er, ehe er zur Treppe nickte, die ins Obergeschoss führte. „Weißt du noch, wo das Gästezimmer ist?“</p>
<p>Skinny nickte, und Cotta bedeutete ihm, voraus zu gehen.</p>
<p>Auch der obere Flur war hell, und durch die offenen Türen konnte Skinny einen Blick in ein Arbeitszimmer erhaschen, und in einen Raum, der offenbar Cottas Schlafzimmer war.</p>
<p>Beim letzten Mal hatte er das Gästezimmer nur im Dunkeln gesehen, und betrachtete den Raum jetzt genauer. Er war in einem unaufdringlichen Orange gestrichen, ein kleiner Tisch und ein großer Schrank standen an einer Wand, ein Doppelbett unter einem Fenster. Es ging zum Garten hinaus, wo Skinny Caroline sehen konnte, die ein Beet umgrub.</p>
<p>In einer Ecke stand eine verkratzte Gitarre neben einer alten Anlage.</p>
<p>Cotta stellte Skinnys Sporttasche auf dem Bett ab. „Ich lass dir erstmal ein bisschen Zeit zum Auspacken und Ankommen, ja?“</p>
<p>„Klingt gut“, brachte Skinny hervor. Diese ganze Situation überforderte ihn noch immer ein wenig, er brauchte dringend erstmal ein paar Minuten, damit sein Gehirn die Entwicklungen wenigstens ansatzweise verarbeiten konnte.</p>
<p>„Ich bin nebenan im Arbeitszimmer, wenn was ist“, erklärte Cotta und war auch schon wieder im Flur. Dann steckte er noch einmal den Kopf durch die Tür. „Eine Sache gleich noch: Im Haus wird nicht geraucht. Du kannst entweder vorne auf der Veranda oder hinten im Garten rauchen.“ Er warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinüber, zu seiner Schwester hinunter. „Caroline wird <i>wirklich</i> unangenehm, wenn man sich daran nicht hält“, fügte er grinsend hinzu.</p>
<p>Irgendwie wollte Skinny darauf keine passende Reaktion einfallen. Der Ton legte nahe, dass Cotta es für lustig hielt, aber solange Skinny nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Carolines <i>unangenehm</i> aussah, konnte er darüber nicht lachen.</p>
<p>Aber Cotta schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Er verschwand ins Nebenzimmer, und Skinny schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er tat es langsam, bewusst, vergegenwärtigte sich selbst, dass das hier jetzt sein Zimmer sein würde. Zumindest, solange er hier zu Gast war, denn er glaubte noch nicht so ganz daran, dass es auf Dauer gut gehen würde.</p>
<p>So erleichtert er war, für den Moment dem Haus seiner Eltern entkommen zu sein, er erinnerte sich daran, dass es nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass es Cotta und seiner Schwester früher oder später zu bunt werden und sie ihn wieder rauswerfen würden. Aber bis dahin würde er sich sicher nicht beschweren, dass er hier unterkommen konnte.</p>
<p>Neben der Tür stellte er seinen Rucksack ab, unterzog den Raum dann einer genaueren Prüfung. Er fand den Schrank leer bis auf ein paar Handtücher und ein zusätzliches Set Bettwäsche. Die Nachttische waren gleichfalls leer, nur in einer Schublade lagen zwei Packungen Taschentücher. Die Vorhänge würden es ihm erlauben, die Außenwelt auszuschließen, und ein Blick sagte ihm, dass auch der Schlüssel noch immer im Türschloss steckte.</p>
<p>Langsam atmete er aus, ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken.</p>
<p>Er fragte sich, wann es aufhören würde, sich so surreal anzufühlen.</p>
<p>Erst nach einigen langen Minuten raffte er sich wieder auf und zog den Reißverschluss der Reisetasche auf. Fast abwesend räumte er seine Sachen in den Schrank, ohne sich besonders viel Sorgen über Ordnung zu machen.</p>
<p>Dann fiel ihm die Waffe in die Hände.</p>
<p>Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. Sah sich um.</p>
<p>Nichts in diesem Raum bot sich als Versteck an, und für einen Moment wallte etwas wie Panik in ihm auf und machte ihm das Atmen schwer.</p>
<p>Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen? Im Haus seiner Eltern kannte er jeden Winkel, dort hatte er seine Ecken, in die niemand jemals schaute, dort wusste er, an welcher Stelle das Parkett knarrte und wie man welche Tür öffnen musste, damit sie nicht quietschte.</p>
<p>Vielleicht war er dort seinem Vater ausgeliefert, aber dafür hatte er in jahrelanger Arbeit Wege und Möglichkeiten gefunden, ihm zu entgehen.</p>
<p>Hier jedoch kannte er sich nicht aus. Ein falscher Schritt könnte das ganze Haus aufwecken, und alles, was er geheim halten wollte, würde vor jedem liegen, der einfach nur die Schranktüren öffnete.</p>
<p>Nur mit Mühe riss er sich zusammen. Sah wieder auf die Pistole hinab.</p>
<p>Dann betrachtete er den Kleiderschrank und traf eine Entscheidung.</p>
<p>Er legte die Waffe neben seine T-Shirts, versuchte gar nicht, sie zu verstecken. Wenn jemand die Türen aufmachte, würde er oder sie sie sofort entdecken.</p>
<p>Sollte Cotta sie finden, würde er Skinny darauf ansprechen. Als Polizist hatte er gar keine andere Wahl.</p>
<p>Und dann würde er den Beweis haben, dass Cotta das Zimmer durchsucht hatte. Vielleicht würde er die Waffe verlieren, aber er würde etwas sehr viel entscheidenderes gewinnen: Das Wissen, dass er auch Cotta nicht vertrauen konnte.</p>
<p>Der Plan beruhigte ihn ein wenig, und es fiel ihm leichter, seine restlichen Sachen auszupacken. </p>
<p>Trotzdem konnte er gar nicht anders, als die kleine Vodkaflasche und seine Zigaretten unter die Matratze zu schieben. Das war zwar ein miserables Versteck, sollte jemand tatsächlich suchen, aber auf die Schnelle war es das Beste, was er hatte.</p>
<p>Den gepackten Rucksack ließ er hinter der Tür stehen. Nur für den Fall.</p>
<p>Dann ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und zog sein Handy hervor. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht Dylan schreiben sollte, ihm die neusten Entwicklungen mitteilen wollte, oder ob er erst abwarten sollte, ob es nicht doch schon in den nächsten Tagen wieder spektakulär in Flammen aufging.</p>
<p>Am Ende gewannen die Erschöpfung und der immer noch anhaltende Kopfschmerz die Oberhand und er döste ein.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eine Stunde später ließ ihn das Geräusch unvertrauter Schritte aufschrecken.</p>
<p>Es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe er sich erinnerte, wo er war. Es musste Cotta sein, der über den Flur gekommen war, und jetzt vor der Tür inne hielt. Skinny wartete darauf, dass sich diese öffnete, doch stattdessen ertönte ein Klopfen.</p>
<p>Skinny blinzelte überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Eltern jemals geklopft hätten, bevor sie in sein Zimmer gekommen waren. Tatsächlich hatte es sogar eine Zeit gegeben, da es ihm ausdrücklich verboten gewesen war, seine Tür auch nur zu schließen, damit sein Vater ihn jederzeit im Blick haben konnte.</p>
<p>Erneutes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Ja?“, sagte er.</p>
<p>Immer noch ging die Tür nicht auf. „Darf ich reinkommen?“, wollte Cotta wissen.</p>
<p>„Ja“, sagte er noch einmal, und erst jetzt senkte sich der Griff und Cotta erschien im Rahmen.</p>
<p>„Alles okay bei dir?“, erkundigte er sich. „Was macht dein Kopf?“</p>
<p>„Geht ihm schon besser“, stellte Skinny fest, bemerkte selbst erst jetzt, dass nur ein leichter Druck zurückgeblieben war.</p>
<p>„Ich mach mir und Caroline was zu essen, willst du auch was?“ Cotta klang so selbstverständlich, so <i>normal</i>, dass Skinny für einen Moment nicht wusste, was er dazu eigentlich sagen sollte.</p>
<p>Er war es nicht gewöhnt, solche Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, und ganz unwillkürlich versuchte sein Gehirn, eine Falle darin zu finden. </p>
<p>Aber er fand keine. Und nach einem Moment erwiderte er zögernd: „Gerne.“</p>
<p>Cotta lächelte, nickte dann zur Treppe hinüber. „Magst du mit runter kommen und helfen?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Ich bin fertig! Wir werden bei 18 Kapiteln und knapp 30k enden! und 2. <a href="https://manahiel.tumblr.com/post/643192032141148160/ich-sag-ja-nicht-dass-ihr-daughterofhecatas-out">hier</a> gibt es eine wunderbare Fanart zu der Stelle, als Skinny im Krankenhaus aufwacht? From one of my favourite ddf-fanartists? Mit dem absolut <b>besten</b> Cotta-concept?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irgendwie ging der Abend vorüber. Die meiste Zeit wusste Skinny nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, sowohl Cotta als auch Caroline gegenüber.</p>
<p>Die Art, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen, irritierte ihn. Erst nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, wieso. Sie benahmen sich wie Freunde. Nicht so, wie Skinny es von <i>Familie</i> gewohnt war. </p>
<p>Es wurde nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage gelegt, niemand schlich wie auf Eierschalen herum, es entstand kein aufgeladenes Schweigen, in dem eine falsche Bewegung zur Explosion hätte führen können.</p>
<p>Und es fiel Skinny nicht leicht, damit so wirklich zurecht zu kommen, weil er ganz instinktiv noch immer auf der Hut war.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cotta hatte ihm gesagt, dass er und Caroline am Wochenende immer um neun frühstückten, und dass Skinny gerne dazu kommen könne. Es sei aber auch in Ordnung, wenn er ausschlafen wolle.</p>
<p>Eigentlich hatte Skinny vorgehabt, im Zimmer zu bleiben. Gemeinsames Frühstück klang für ihn nicht besonders ansprechend.</p>
<p>Doch als er kurz vor neun wach wurde, war es von Carolines Lachen, das von unten durch das offene Küchenfenster zu ihm hinauf klang. </p>
<p>Und als er zögernd die Zimmertür öffnete, konnte er auch Cottas Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss hören – ebenfalls fröhlich. Gleichzeitig zog der Duft von frischem Kaffee durch das Haus, und Skinny entschied sich, den Versuch zu wagen.</p>
<p>Er zog sich an, wusch sich schnell den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht, und ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter.</p>
<p>Die Küchentür stand weit offen, er konnte Caroline sehen, die Bubbles auf dem Arm hatte und energisch auf ihn einredete, während Cotta gerade am Tisch Platz nahm.</p>
<p>In dem Moment, in dem Skinny überlegte, doch wieder umzudrehen, hob Cotta den Kopf und entdeckte ihn.</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen, Skinny“, begrüßte er ihn und gezwungenermaßen trat Skinny in die Küche. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“</p>
<p>Unter der Fröhlichkeit konnte Skinny die ehrliche Nachfrage hören – Cotta wusste, dass die Nächte ihm oft lang wurden und er nur schwer zur Ruhe kam.</p>
<p>Zögernd setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Cotta, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ging so.“</p>
<p>Er hatte unruhig geschlafen, war immer wieder wach geworden; die ungewohnte Umgebung hatte ihn schreckhaft gemacht. Die Schatten im Zimmer und die Geräusche des Hauses waren ihm unvertraut, hatten ihn immer wieder aufhorchen lassen.</p>
<p>Cotta nickte verstehend. Inzwischen hatte Caroline aufgehört, mit Bubbles zu schimpfen, nahm ebenfalls Platz.</p>
<p>Sie lächelte Skinny an, machte eine Geste über den Tisch. „Bedien dich Skinny.“ Sie hob die Kaffeekanne. „Möchtest du?“</p>
<p>Erst jetzt nahm Skinny wahr, was eigentlich alles zur Auswahl stand. Brot und Croissants, Marmelade, Honig, Wurst und Käse, Obst, Saft, sogar eine kleine Schüssel mit Rührei. So einen Frühstückstisch hatte er bisher nur in Filmen gesehen, und, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, immer als Fiktion abgetan.</p>
<p>„Oder willst du lieber Tee?“, hakte Caroline nach, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, danke, Kaffee ist gut.“</p>
<p>Er hob die Tasse, ließ sich einschenken, lehnte das Angebot von Milch oder Zucker ab. Neben ihm füllte Cotta seinen Teller, Caroline tat es ihm gleich, während Skinny noch etwas erschlagen an seinem Kaffee nippte.</p>
<p>„Du kannst die Croissants gefahrlos essen“, erklärte Cotta und überrascht hob Skinny den Blick. „Die sind gekauft. Caroline darf keine mehr backen.“</p>
<p>Skinny runzelte die Stirn, sah fragend zu Caroline, die übertrieben die Augen verdrehte. „Das war ein Mal. Ein Mal sind mir die Dinger verbrannt, aber das wird er mich nie vergessen lassen.“</p>
<p>Cotta und Caroline lachten, und unwillkürlich zuckten auch Skinnys Mundwinkel. </p>
<p>Dann nahm er sich ein Croissant, was nur noch mehr Heiterkeit hervorrief.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Es fiel Skinny nicht leicht, sich tatsächlich einzugewöhnen. Es waren vor allem Kleinigkeiten, die ihm Probleme bereiteten. Die ihm immer wieder vor Augen führten, wie weit seine Erfahrungen zuhause außerhalb der Normalität zu liegen schienen.</p>
<p>Bei den Campern und auch bei Dylans Gang war es ihm nie so aufgefallen, den meisten dort war es nicht viel anders ergangen als ihm, aber langsam wurde ihm klar, in was für einer Echokammer sie sich befunden hatten.</p>
<p>Cotta und Caroline klopften an, bevor sie in Skinnys Zimmer kamen. Sie fragten ihn nach seiner Meinung zu alltäglichen Dingen – was es zu Essen geben sollte, ob er etwas bestimmtes aus dem Supermarkt brauchte, ob er mit ihnen Fernsehen wollte, welche Filme er mochte – und bezogen seine Antwort dann tatsächlich in ihre Überlegungen ein.</p>
<p>Sie suchten nicht in jedem seiner Worte nach einer Verletzlichkeit oder einer Möglichkeit, sie gegen ihn zu verwenden.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Skinny hatte sich in die Küche hinunter geschlichen, ein paar Schlucke Milch getrunken. Ganz automatisch hatte er sich gemerkt, wie voll die Flasche gewesen war, und ließ nun langsam Wasser hinein laufen, um den Unterschied wieder auszugleichen. Wenn man vorsichtig war und nicht zu viel trank, bemerkte es niemand. </p>
<p>„Skinny, was machst du da?“, ertönte Cottas Stimme hinter ihm.</p>
<p>Fast hätte Skinny die Flasche fallen lassen. Hastig machte er den Wasserhahn aus, versuchte die Milch hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Cotta nicht so einen tiefen Schlaf hatte wie sein Vater. Wie hatte er das vergessen können. Und wie hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören.</p>
<p>„Ich wollte- ich wollte nur-“ Sonst hatte er immer Ausreden parat. Doch diesmal verließen sie ihn. Er konnte spüren, wie die Panik in ihm aufstieg, sein Gehirn lahmlegte.</p>
<p>„Was hast du da?“, hakte Cotta nach, kam näher.</p>
<p>Mit gesenktem Kopf stellte Skinny die Flasche auf die Arbeitsfläche. </p>
<p>Die erwartete Wut blieb aus, und vorsichtig sah Skinny wieder auf.</p>
<p>Cotta musterte ihn mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.</p>
<p>„Du hast die Flasche wieder aufgefüllt, damit ich nicht merke, dass du was davon getrunken hast, oder?“ Die Frage war nicht wirklich eine Frage.</p>
<p>Skinny senkte den Blick, bereitete sich auf die Standpauke vor, die er sich garantiert eingehandelt hatte. Das Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals. Cottas Hand berührte seine Schulter, ließ ihn zusammen fahren.</p>
<p>Doch statt schmerzhaft zuzufassen, die Nägel in sein Fleisch zu graben, wie sein Vater es getan hatte, ließ Cotta die Hand dort nur locker liegen.</p>
<p>„Skinny“, sagte er, die Stimme so sanft, dass Skinny schon fast hören konnte, wie er als nächstes seine Enttäuschung deutlich machen würde. So hatte seine Mutter immer seinen Namen gesagt, bevor sie ihm wieder Undankbarkeit vorgeworfen hatte.</p>
<p>„Skinny“, wiederholte Cotta, wartete, bis Skinny ihn ansah, ehe er fortfuhr. Sein Gesicht war ernst. „Du bist jetzt ein Teil dieses Haushalts. Du hast genauso das Recht, dich am Kühlschrank zu bedienen wie Caroline und ich. Wir achten nicht darauf, wer wieviel genommen hat. Du darfst jederzeit essen oder trinken was du möchtest, in Ordnung?“</p>
<p>Vorsichtig suchte Skinny nach einem Hinweis, dass das eine Falle war, aber er konnte keinen finden. Und sobald er wieder klar denken konnte, war ihm eigentlich auch klar, dass er Cotta vertrauen konnte. Das hatte der Inspektor schließlich wieder und wieder bewiesen.</p>
<p>Er nickte. „Alte Angewohnheiten und so“, murmelte er.</p>
<p>Irgendwie war das Mitgefühl auf Cottas Zügen leichter auszuhalten als sonst.</p>
<p>„Darf ich dich umarmen?“, wollte Cotta wissen.</p>
<p>Erneut nickte Skinny. Er war dankbar dafür, dass Cotta fragte.</p>
<p>Sanft zog Cotta ihn in seine Arme, und mit einem langsamen Ausatmen entspannte Skinny sich. Es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an – fast schon natürlich.</p>
<p>„Du bist hier sicher, Skinny“, sagte Cotta leise. „Das verspreche ich dir. Du bist hier sicher.“</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment standen sie einfach so in der dunklen Küche, dann machte Skinny sich los. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung stellte er die Milch zurück in den Kühlschrank und trat den Rückzug in sein Zimmer an.</p>
<p>Cotta ließ es geschehen, und als Skinny sich auf dem Treppenabsatz noch einmal kurz umdrehte, sah Cotta ihm mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.</p>
<p>Als Skinny seine Tür hinter sich schloss, huschte im letzten Moment noch ein kleiner Schatten mit in den Raum, und als er sich umschaute, entdeckte er Bubbles auf seinem Bett. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, mit dem Kater zu streiten, schlüpfte dann jedoch bloß seufzend unter die Decke.</p>
<p>„Wenn du mich morgen früh weckst, weil du raus willst, gibts Ärger“, erklärte er.</p>
<p>Bubbles sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, bevor er sich ein paar Mal im Kreis drehte und sich auf der freien Seite des Bettes zusammenrollte.</p>
<p>Ehe er es sich versah, hatte Skinny den Arm ausgestreckt und streichelte kurz über das weiche Fell. Dann drehte er sich um und machte die Augen zu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Schneller, als er sebst erwartet hatte, gewöhnte Skinny sich daran, dass er sich nicht mehr blitzartig in sein Zimmer zurückziehen musste, sobald er nicht mehr allein im Haus war. Bei seinen Eltern war es immer besser gewesen, ihnen gar nicht erst unter die Augen zu kommen, während Cotta und Caroline ihn aktiv einluden, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.</p>
<p>Sie saßen oft zusammen in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer, tauschten sich über ihren Tag aus, und auch wenn Skinny dazu meistens nicht viel beizutragen hatte, war es irgendwie schön, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise an ihrem Leben teilhaben ließen. Ungewohnt, aber angenehm.</p>
<p>Caroline arbeitete als Physiotherapeutin in einer kleinen Praxis in der Innenstadt, erzählte gerne von ihren Patienten, während Cotta mit Vorliebe den, wie er es nannte, ganz normalen Behördenwahnsinn schilderte. </p>
<p>Gerade war er dabei, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass es offenbar irgendeine andere Dienststelle nicht auf die Reihe bekam, ihre Anzeigen zeitnah ins System einzupflegen, während Caroline den Auflauf in den Ofen schob, den es zum Abendessen geben sollte.</p>
<p>Im Vorbeigehen wuschelte sie ihrem Bruder durch die Haare, und weil sie anscheinend schon einmal dabei war, machte sie bei Skinny gleich weiter.</p>
<p>Grinsend versuchte Skinny, sich zu ducken, ihr auszuweichen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Eigentlich fand er das auch gar nicht schlimm, doch in dem Moment, indem Carolines Finger in seine Haare fuhren, zuckte er zusammen.</p>
<p>In seinen Ohren rauschte es, die Küche begann sich zu drehen, sein Herz donnerte in seiner Brust. <i>Glaubst du, das macht mir Spaß?</i>, hallte es in seinem Kopf wider. <i>Du machst wirklich nichts als Ärger.</i></p>
<p>Abrupt schlug er Carolines Hand weg.</p>
<p>„Fass mich nicht an“, entfuhr es ihm viel zu laut, „Fass mich nicht an!“</p>
<p>Sofort machte Caroline einen Schritt zurück, hob die Hände. Am Rande nahm Skinny wahr, wie Cotta eine halbe Bewegung auf ihn zu machte, jedoch inne hielt, bevor er ihn berührte. </p>
<p>Vage konnte er Cottas Stimme hören, vermutlich sagte er Skinnys Namen, doch durch das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren konnte er es nicht verstehen. Er merkte selbst, dass er zu hastig atmete, zwang sich ganz bewusst dazu, tief Luft zu holen.</p>
<p>Langsam ließ das Surren in seinem Kopf nach, das Zittern in seinem Körper, das unwirkliche Gefühl, er würde neben sich stehen. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sein Herz dazu zu bringen, ruhiger zu schlagen.</p>
<p>„Skinny?“, drang Cotta besorgt zu ihm durch.</p>
<p>Mit einem letzten Durchatmen sah er auf. Caroline hielt immer noch vorsichtig Abstand von ihm, einen abwartenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Sorry“, murmelte Skinny. „Tut mir leid.“ Er hatte nicht nach ihr schlagen wollen. „Bloß-“ Er brach ab.</p>
<p>„Nicht deine Haare anfassen?“, vermutete Caroline sanft.</p>
<p>Er nickte. Unruhig fuhr er mit den Fingern durch die Strähnen, kratzte mit den Nägeln über seine Kopfhaut.</p>
<p>„Mein Vater-“, setzte er an, schüttelte dann nur den Kopf.</p>
<p>Er bemerkte, wie Cotta und Caroline einen Blick wechselten, aber er konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten.</p>
<p>Dann erkundigte Cotta sich: „Sonst irgendetwas, worauf wir achten sollten?“</p>
<p>Bei Skinnys Vater wäre das der klare Versuch gewesen, Schwachpunkte zu finden, um dieses Wissen zu geeigneter Zeit gegen ihn einzusetzen. Aber er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass Caroline sofort auf Abstand gegangen war, als sie bemerkte hatte, was sie ausgelöst hatte, und dass auch Cotta nie versucht hatte, sein Wissen über ihn gegen ihn zu verwenden.</p>
<p>Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. Zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht“, gab er leise zu. „Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich darauf so reagiere, aber...“</p>
<p>Er brachte den Satz nicht zuende.</p>
<p>Cotta nickte. „Wir halten also einfach alle ein bisschen die Augen offen?“</p>
<hr/>
<p>Auf die Wut war Skinny nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Die Wut, die unter seiner Haut kochte, nach außen drängte, und sich jetzt immer öfter ein Ventil suchte, da er keine Konsequenzen mehr fürchten musste.</p>
<p>Immer wieder suchte er Streit mit Cotta, wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum.</p>
<p>Vielleicht, weil ein Teil von ihm noch immer darauf wartete, dass es Cotta zu bunt wurde. Dass er erkannte, was Skinny schon lange wusste – dass er nichts als Ärger machte. Dass Cotta ihn vor die Tür setzte. Oder vielleicht doch noch die Hand erhob.</p>
<p>Aber es passierte nicht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irgendwie fühlte Skinny sich verloren.</p>
<p>Es kam ihm selbst lächerlich vor, sich ausgerechnet jetzt nicht gut zu fühlen, wo er seinem Vater fürs Erste entkommen war, aber irgendwie kam er nicht so richtig mit den neuen Umständen zurecht.</p>
<p>Im Haus seiner Eltern hatte er sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, zu warten – bis sein Vater nach Hause kam, bis er ins Bett ging, bis er bemerkte, dass Skinny schon wieder etwas angestellt hatte – oder sich eben davor zu verstecken.</p>
<p>Jetzt war er darauf nicht mehr angewiesen, und sein Kopf schien nicht so recht damit klarzukommen. Eigentlich hätte er all diese Zeit nun anders nutzen können, doch er wusste nicht, wie.</p>
<p>Er schlief länger, gerade unter der Woche, wenn Cotta und Caroline bereits früh das Haus verließen, aber irgendwie war er deswegen nicht weniger müde. </p>
<p>Doch anstatt taub und abwesend zu werden wie früher, machte die Müdigkeit ihn reizbar.</p>
<p>Caroline war mit einer Freundin nach L.A. gefahren, Cotta war laufen gewesen und gerade unter die Dusche gestiegen, und Skinny lag auf dem Sofa und wechselte unruhig von einem Fernsehsender zum nächsten. Nichts wollte so ganz seine Aufmerksamkeit halten, er konnte sich auf nichts wirklich konzentrieren. </p>
<p>Als Cotta aus dem Bad kam und sich mit der Zeitung in den Sessel setzte, hatte Skinny gerade zum fünften Mal von einem Baseballspiel zurück zu irgendeinem dummen Actionfilm geschaltet, der außer Geballer nicht viel Handlung zu haben schien.</p>
<p>„Kannst du das etwas leiser machen?“, bat Cotta abwesend, während auf der Mattscheibe die nächste Bombe hochging.</p>
<p>Ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte Skinny den Ton lauter gemacht.</p>
<p>Cotta sah von der Zeitung auf, warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.</p>
<p>Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, drehte Skinny den Ton noch weiter auf.</p>
<p>„Skinny.“ Ein vager Tadel hatte sich in Cottas Stimme geschlichen. „Machst du das bitte leiser?“</p>
<p>Abrupt schaltete Skinny den Fernseher aus, und nach dem ratternden Geräusch der Schüsse war die plötzliche Stille ohrenbetäubend.</p>
<p>Cotta holte Luft, riss sich dann sichtlich zusammen und sagte nur: „Du kannst gerne weiter gucken, bloß-“</p>
<p>Skinny ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß“, unterbrach er ihn grob.</p>
<p>Fragend runzelte Cotta die Stirn, und Skinny sprang auf, drehte ihm den Rücken zu.</p>
<p>Seine Unruhe schlug in Ärger um, und plötzlich waren die Worte auf seiner Zunge, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte.</p>
<p>„Was soll ich hier eigentlich?“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, und er hörte selbst, wie ätzend sein Ton geworden war. „Bin ich dein Wohltätigkeitsprojekt? Fühlst du dich toll, weil du mich <i>retten</i> kannst? Ich brauchte keinen verdammten Retter, okay? Ich bin gut alleine zurecht gekommen!“</p>
<p>Er war immer irgendwie davon gekommen, auch ohne Cotta. Und statt bei seinen Eltern festzusitzen, saß er jetzt hier fest, und in diesem Moment wollte er den Unterschied nicht sehen.</p>
<p>Noch immer hatte Cotta nicht reagiert, und als Skinny ihm einen Blick zuwarf, beobachtete er ihn nur abwartend.</p>
<p>„Du bist doch auch nicht anders als alle anderen!“, warf er Cotta vor, wusste selbst nicht so recht, mit wem er ihn gerade verglich, aber das war eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. „Gibs doch zu, eigentlich bist genauso ein Arschloch wie-“</p>
<p>Entschieden fiel Cotta ihm ins Wort. „Es reicht, Skinny.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich hielt Skinny den Mund, abrupt übernahm der alte Instinkt, der ihm sagte, dass er jetzt besser den Kopf einziehen sollte. </p>
<p>Vielleicht würde Cotta ihn dafür bestrafen, sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. Skinny hätte es jedenfalls verdient.</p>
<p>Aber Cotta blieb sitzen, wurde nicht einmal laut. „Ich verstehe, dass das schwer für dich ist“, stellte er ruhig fest, „Aber ich lasse mich ungern beleidigen.“</p>
<p>Aus irgendeinem Grund regte Skinny seine verdammte Gelassenheit und Beherrschung nur noch mehr auf. Was würde es kosten, fragte er sich, damit dem heiligen Inspektor Cotta mal der Geduldsfaden riss?</p>
<p>Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Griff seine Zigaretten vom Nachttisch, steckte sich eine an.</p>
<p>Dann zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und suchte den Chat mit Dylan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In dieser Nacht kam Skinny betrunken zurück.</p>
<p>Dylan und er hatten zu zweit fast eine ganze Flasche Vodka geleert. So richtig wusste Skinny nicht mal, warum. Vielleicht um zu feiern, dass er aus dem Haus seiner Eltern raus war. Vielleicht um zu vergessen, dass Dylan gerade erst die Wohnung gekündigt worden war und er wieder bei seiner Mutter einziehen musste. Vielleicht einfach nur um sich zu betrinken.</p>
<p>So oder so, Skinny war alles andere als nüchtern, und schon wieder kochte diese Wut in ihm hoch, während er nach Hause lief.</p>
<p>Es war nicht fair, dass Dylan aus seiner Wohnung geflogen war. Es war nicht fair, dass Dylans Mom mit zwei Jobs so wenig verdiente, dass sie kaum die Rechnungen bezahlen konnte, sodass sie sich ständig für ein paar Dollar mit irgendwelchen Typen einließ. Es war nicht fair, dass Skinnys Vater gar nicht so richtig wusste, wohin mit dem Geld, und Skinny trotzdem sein mageres Gehalt abgeknöpft hatte.</p>
<p>Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, hätte Skinny schon wieder am liebsten auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen.</p>
<p>Erst, als er schon fast am Haus angekommen war, sah er, dass Cotta wieder einmal draußen auf der Veranda stand. Für eine Sekunde hatte Skinny ein schlechtes Gewissen – er war einfach so losgegangen, ohne zu sagen, wohin oder wann er wieder kommen würde – aber schon im nächsten Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er Cotta eigentlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Er war fast zweiundzwanzig, da durfte man ja wohl mal ein paar Stunden weg sein.</p>
<p>Zuerst wollte er einfach wortlos reingehen, Wut und Alkohol ausschlafen, ehe er mit irgendwem reden musste, aber als er gerade erst die Stufen hoch war, sagte Cotta ganz schlicht: „Gut, dass du wieder da bist.“</p>
<p>Irgendwie hatte Skinny mit Vorwürfen gerechnet. Unwillkürlich hielt er inne, versuchte, nicht allzu sehr zu schwanken, und warf Cotta einen irritierten Blick zu.</p>
<p>„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du einfach verschwunden warst“, stellte Cotta fest.</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Skinny laut gelacht. <i>Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.</i> Den Spruch kannte er von seiner Mutter. <i>Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.</i> Bei seinem Vater hieß es eher <i>Wo hast du dich schon wieder rumgetrieben?</i> Meinen tat es dasselbe.</p>
<p>„Klar“, kam es ihm über die Lippen, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich mich abmelden muss, bevor ich mich mit nem Kumpel treff.“</p>
<p>Wenn er sowas zu seinem Vater gesagt hätte, hätte es was gesetzt.</p>
<p>Cotta sah ihn nur an. </p>
<p>Ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, hatte Skinny hinzugefügt: „Mein Vater wollte auch immer wissen, wo ich war. Der hat sich bestimmt auch nur <i>Sorgen gemacht</i>.“</p>
<p>Er merkte selbst, dass er ungerecht war, aber irgendwie konnte er es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Das Bedürfnis, Cotta zu provozieren, schwelte unter seiner Haut.</p>
<p>Selbst in dem schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte Skinny sehen, wie Cotta tief durchatmete. Vielleicht bekam er jetzt die Quittung – vielleicht warf Cotta ihn jetzt tatsächlich hinaus. Einen beleidigenderen Vergleich hätte Skinny schließlich kaum finden können.</p>
<p>Aber anstatt laut zu werden, seufzte Cotta. „Du bist eine Landplage, Skinny“, sagte er leise, mit einem seltsam neutralen Ton, ohne den Vorwurf, auf den Skinny gewartet hatte, und tatsächlich musste Skinny fast grinsen über die Bezeichnung. „Du kannst dich nicht an Regeln halten. Ich will gar nicht erst so tun, als hätte ich nicht mitbekommen, dass du in deinem Zimmer geraucht hast. Aber nichts davon rechtfertigt, was dein Vater getan hat. Und nichts davon rechtfertigt mich, dich schlecht zu behandeln. Nichts, was du tust oder sagst, wird mich dazu bringen, dir wehzutun.“</p>
<p>Skinny schluckte, senkte den Kopf. Er hatte Cottas Freundlichkeit und Nachsicht wirklich nicht verdient.</p>
<p>„Was ist los? Was sollte das heute Mittag?“, hakte Cotta sanft nach, und das war mehr, als Skinny ertragen konnte.</p>
<p>Umständlich zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, schwieg für ein paar Züge. Dann platzte es einfach aus ihm heraus.</p>
<p>„Ich- ich bin bloß so wütend“, brachte er hervor, „Ich weiß nicht mal, warum. Oder worauf. Ich bin einfach nur wütend, weil dieses ganze Scheiß-Leben sowas von ungerecht ist. Ich bin wütend auf meinen Vater, auf meine Mutter, manchmal sogar auf dich und Caroline, weil ihr die ganze Zeit so scheiß-freundlich zu mir seid.“</p>
<p>Er brach ab, zog energisch an der Kippe. Riskierte einen Blick zu Cotta, neben dem die Wand leicht zu schwanken schien. „Und ich bin betrunken“, murmelte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht die Wand war, die schwankte, sondern er.</p>
<p>Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Cotta leise. „Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen“, stellte er fest, und verlegen grinste Skinny.</p>
<p>Aber schon im nächsten Moment wurde Cotta wieder ernst. „Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist“, sagte er.</p>
<p>Fragend sah Skinny ihn an. Er verstand es doch selbst nicht – wie konnte Cotta es dann?</p>
<p>Cotta lehnte sich neben das Fenster, dorthin, wo er fast immer stand, wenn sie nachts redeten, und ganz automatisch spiegelte Skinny die Bewegung, ließ sich vom Geländer der Veranda aufrecht halten.</p>
<p>Einen Augenblick schien Cotta noch nachzudenken, dann erklärte er ruhig, beinahe abwesend: „Ich habe mal irgendwo gelesen, dass Wut der Teil von uns ist, der nur das Beste für uns will. Also ist es nur natürlich, dass du wütend auf deine Eltern bist – auf deinen Vater, dafür, wie er dich behandelt hat, auf deine Mutter, weil sie dir nicht geholfen hat. Auf das Leben insgesamt, weil dir langsam klar wird, wie es anders aussehen kann. Du hast ein besseres Leben verdient, aber das tatsächlich zu verstehen ist nicht leicht.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich bewegte sich Skinnys Kopf in einem langsamen Nicken. Es stimmte schon, je länger er bei Cotta und Caroline war, desto krasser fiel ihm der Unterschied zu seinen Eltern auf. Erst langsam begriff er, dass er vielleicht nicht selbst schuld gewesen war. Egal, wie oft ihm das erzählt worden war.</p>
<p>Dann hielt er abrupt inne, warf Cotta einen Blick zu. Denn eins erklärte das auf jeden Fall nicht.</p>
<p>„Aber warum bin ich dann wütend auf euch?“, hakte er nach, klang fast so hilflos, wie er sich fühlte, aber ausnahmsweise schämte er sich kaum dafür.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht, weil der Kontrast so stark ist. Vielleicht, weil wir uns nicht so verhalten, wie du <i>glaubst</i>, es verdient zu haben. Wir bemühen uns, uns so zu verhalten, wie du es <i>tatsächlich</i> verdient hast, wodurch das Verhalten deines Vaters möglicherweise noch inakzeptabler aussieht?“</p>
<p>„Hm“, machte Skinny, unzufrieden. Irgendwie gefiel ihm nicht so richtig, wie leicht Cotta ihn erklären konnte. Andererseits mochte er durchaus recht haben.</p>
<p>Abrupt drückte Skinny die Kippe aus. „Ich geh ins Bett.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Und sorry wegen vorhin“, fügte er leise hinzu.</p>
<p>Cotta versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Erst, als Skinny schon fast die Haustür hinter sich zugezogen hatte bat er: „Sag nächstes Mal Bescheid, wenn du länger wegbleibst, ja?“</p>
<p>Mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch schloss Skinny die Tür.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/643717340463300608/inspiriert-von-daughterofhecatas-out-of-hell">There's more amazing fanart!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am nächsten Nachmittag klingelte es an der Haustür.</p>
<p>Caroline war gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, hatte kurz in Skinnys Zimmer vorbei geschaut um Hallo zu sagen und sich zu versichern, dass er etwas zum Mittag gegessen hatte, und war dann wieder nach unten gegangen um sich selbst etwas zu machen.</p>
<p>Als die Klingel ertönte hob Skinny nur kurz den Blick vom Bildschirm des alten Laptops, den Cotta in irgendeinem Schrank gefunden und ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Wer auch immer da vor der Tür stand, würde sicher nicht nach ihm suchen. Die meisten seiner Freunde würden sich freiwillig nicht einmal auf hundert Meter dem Haus eines Polizisten nähern.</p>
<p>Entfernt hörte er Carolines Schritte im unteren Flur, wie sie die Tür öffnete, dann Stimmen.</p>
<p>Dann kam Caroline zu seiner Überraschung die Treppe hinauf und steuerte sein Zimmer an. Inzwischen machte er die Tür nur noch selten zu, er mochte es irgendwie, wenn Cotta und Caroline beiläufig einen Blick zu ihm hinein warfen und ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselten.</p>
<p>Irgendetwas auf Carolines Gesicht ließ ihn vorsichtig werden. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, und wirkte, als wüsste sie selbst nicht so richtig, was sie dachte.</p>
<p>„Skinny?“, sagte sie leise. „Deine Mutter ist unten. Willst du mit ihr reden?“</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde hatte Skinny das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern hier auftauchen würden – und ausgerechnet seine Mutter. Dann dachte er jedoch, eigentlich ergab es Sinn. Wenn einer der beiden versuchen würde, mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht versuchen würde, ihn zurück zu holen, dann musste es seine Mutter sein.</p>
<p>Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Aber er konnte nicht einordnen, ob das die passende Reaktion war.</p>
<p>„Ich sollte vermutlich, oder?“, stellte er mit einem Seufzen fest. Wahrscheinlich würde Caroline ihn gleich daran erinnern, dass es immer noch seine Mutter war und er sie nicht völlig von sich stoßen sollte.</p>
<p>Doch Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ihr nichts schuldig. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du wirklich mit ihr reden willst. Wenn du es nicht willst, schick ich sie einfach weg.“</p>
<p>Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Skinny richtig verstand, was Caroline da gesagt hatte. So oft war er darauf hingewiesen worden, dass er als Kind seiner Eltern gewisse Verpflichtungen ihnen gegenüber hatte – ihnen Respekt schuldete, Gehorsam, Dankbarkeit – dass er nicht gleich begriff, dass es vielleicht nicht so war.</p>
<p>Langsam nickte er. „Ich will nicht mit ihr reden“, beschloss er dann. Er hatte kein Interesse, sich anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, in welche Richtung es gehen würde, und das musste er sich eigentlich nicht antun.</p>
<p>„Ist gut“, stimmte Caroline ohne weitere Diskussion zu und ging zurück zur Treppe.</p>
<p>Aus Gründen, die Skinny selbst nicht ganz klar waren, folgte er ihr. Er würde sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holen, sagte er sich.</p>
<p>Unten öffnete Caroline gerade wieder die Tür. Skinny konnte seine Mutter sehen – sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Der gleiche strenge Dutt, die gleiche unauffällig elegante Kleidung. Ein halb verblasster blauer Fleck, der durch das Make-Up schimmerte.</p>
<p>„Er will Sie nicht sehen“, erklärte Caroline schlicht.</p>
<p>Im gleichen Moment huschte Skinny hinter ihr vorbei, und seine Mutter bemerkte ihn.</p>
<p>„Skinny!“ Ihre Stimme war leise, aber unerwartet durchdringend. „Sie wollen unsere Familie bloß-“</p>
<p>Er hielt nicht inne, und Caroline schloss die Tür. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Satz weitergegangen wäre, und er war froh, dass er ihn nicht hören musste. Auf die Erinnerung, dass er <i>die Familie auseinanderriss</i>, dass er <i>seinem Vater das nicht antun durfte</i>, dass er <i>undankbar war</i>, konnte er bestens verzichten.</p>
<p>Als Caroline ihm im Vorbeigehen sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Salat widmete, lehnte er sich ganz von selbst in die Berührung.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Die Nächte waren nicht mehr so gefährlich, seit er hier war. Er schlief noch immer nicht gut, stand oft noch spät am Abend mit Cotta auf der Veranda, redete mit ihm über alles und nichts, aber die Dunkelheit war leichter zu ertragen. </p>
<p>Caroline las mit Begeisterung Krimis, vor allem so richtig schön blutige skandinavische, über die Cotta gelegentlich den Kopf schüttelte, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste Skinny feststellen, dass man sich damit ganz gut die Zeit vertreiben konnte, wenn der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen wollte.</p>
<p>Doch in dieser Nacht konnte er sich nicht einmal damit ablenken.</p>
<p>Das Bedürfnis nach dem Ende, diese Sehnsucht nach Ruhe, war weniger geworden, so viel leichter zu ertragen, aber manchmal kroch sie doch wieder durch die Ritzen herein, setzte sich in den dunklen Winkeln seines Gehirn fest. Die alte Müdigkeit hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, die Erschöpfung, die ihm so vertraut war und gefährliche Gedanken in seinem Kopf entstehen ließ.</p>
<p>Die Waffe lag noch immer in seinem Schrank, das Magazin zwischen seinen Socken, und ihm war, als könnte er sie durch die dünne Holztür nach ihm rufen hören.</p>
<p>Er würde sich nicht umbringen, nicht, solange er in Cottas Haus leben durfte, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Doch diese Entscheidung war kein gutes Gefühl, sorgte stattdessen dafür, dass er sich manchmal nur noch haltloser fühlte. Jahrelang war der einzige Ausweg, den er gesehen hatte, die Kugel in den Kopf gewesen. Und die Versuchung lockte ihn weiter, wisperte in sein Ohr, dass er Cotta und Caroline nur zur Last fiel, ihre Freundlichkeit nicht verdient hatte.</p>
<p>Auf dem Flur ertönten leise Schritte, Cotta, der vermutlich nach unten ging um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen oder noch eine zu rauchen, und abrupt traf Skinny eine Entscheidung.</p>
<p>Er schlug die Decke zurück, so plötzlich, dass Bubbles protestierend vom Bett sprang, und stand auf. Entschlossen öffnete er die Schranktür, nahm die Waffe heraus. Dann tastete er seine Socken ab, bis er das Paar mit dem Magazin fand, und wickelte es aus.</p>
<p>Beides in den Händen verließ er sein Zimmer, ging im Dunkeln die hölzerne Treppe nach unten. Aus der Küche drang schwaches Licht, wahrscheinlich hatte Cotta die kleine Lampe über der Arbeitsfläche angemacht.</p>
<p>Bevor er doch wieder zögern konnte, war Skinny auch schon an der Tür. Tatsächlich saß Cotta am Tisch, ein Glas vor sich und eine halbe Banane in der Hand.</p>
<p>Als Skinny den Raum betrat, sah er auf. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf die Waffe, und Skinny konnte die Überraschung und die Vorsicht auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.</p>
<p>„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Skinny?“, erkundigte er sich betont ruhig.</p>
<p>Skinny kaute auf seiner Lippe herum, legte die Waffe ab, schob sie und das Magazin zu Cotta hinüber. Das Metall machte ein unangenehm kreischendes Geräusch auf der gläsernen Platte.</p>
<p>„Damit wollte ich mich an den Klippen umbringen“, sagte er leise. Er sprach schnell, versuchte, die Worte heraus zu bekommen, ehe ihm Zweifel kommen konnten. „Ich werd dir nicht sagen, von wem ich sie hab, aber ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn du sie nimmst. Nimm sie mit aufs Präsidium, zeig mich meinetwegen wegen Waffenbesitz an, aber pack sie irgendwo hin, wo ich nicht mehr dran komme. Wenn ich nen schlechten Tag hab, sollte sie lieber nicht einfach so in meinem Schrank liegen.“</p>
<p>Aufmerksam musterte Cotta ihn, sah auf die Pistole hinab. Dann nickte er.</p>
<p>„Ich kümmere mich darum“, antwortete er. Ganz schlicht, als hätte Skinny ihn nur nach dem Staubsauger gefragt, um seinen Wagen sauber zu machen. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach der Waffe aus, betrachtete sie genauer. Dann seufzte er. „Ich lass mir was einfallen, wie ich dich aus der Sache heraus halte, versprochen.“</p>
<p>Skinny nickte, murmelte ein „Danke.“</p>
<p>Da schaute Cotta ihn wieder an, und dieser schwer erträgliche Ernst war zurück auf seinem Gesicht. Dieser Ernst, der gemischt war mit etwas anderem – Sorge vielleicht, oder Mitgefühl. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir hiermit vertraust.“</p>
<p>„Klar“, sagte Skinny, zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es keine große Sache.</p>
<p>Aber sie wussten beide, dass es das war.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tatsächlich schaffte Cotta es, eine Anzeige von ihm fernzuhalten. Und nur ein paar Tage später kam Caroline von der Arbeit nach Hause, und erzählte ihm, dass einer ihrer Patienten dringend jemanden suchte, der in seinem Club aushalf – ein bisschen was von allem machte, an der Bar, an der Tür, im Lager, und einen Anruf später hatte Skinny einen Aushilfsjob.</p>
<p>Als er eine Woche später fragte, welchen Anteil seines Gehalts er Cotta und Caroline für Essen und Unterkunft schuldete, sahen sie ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zusätzlicher Kopf gewachsen.</p>
<p>Nachdem er ihnen vorsichtig erklärt hatte, dass es so zuhause abgelaufen war, sah Caroline aus, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden, während Cotta beinahe sein Wasserglas erwürgte. Da erst wurde ihm klar, dass es offenbar nicht der Norm entsprach, dass die eigenen Eltern einem ständig vorwarfen, man würde sie ausnutzen und ihnen auf der Tasche liegen.</p>
<p>Am Ende einigten sie sich, dass er tatsächlich etwas an sie abgeben würde, schon allein, damit er sich nicht immer so fühlte, als würde er in ihrer Schuld stehen, doch es belief sich gerade mal auf ein Viertel dessen, was Skinnys Vater verlangt hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skinny saß in seinem Zimmer, und versuchte, die Langeweile zu bekämpfen. Er hatte keine Lust, zu den Campern zu gehen oder sich mit Dylan zu treffen, doch irgendwie fand er auch nicht so recht etwas, um sich zu beschäftigen. Diese Lethargie hatte wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen, die ihn stumpf durch den Tag treiben ließ. Sie war weniger lähmend geworden in den letzten Wochen, doch so ganz konnte er sie einfach nicht abschütteln.</p><p>Nachdenklich griff er nach der Gitarre, die noch immer in der Ecke stand. Cotta hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie wegräumen sollte, aber irgendwie mochte Skinny sie.</p><p>Es war lange her, dass er zuletzt eine Gitarre in der Hand gehabt hatte. Irgendwann, vor langer, langer Zeit, hatte er mal Unterricht bekommen, nachdem seine Klavierstunden in einer lautstarken Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und seinem Lehrer geendet hatten. Seine Eltern waren der Meinung gewesen, er müsse ein Instrument erlernen, weil sich das in ihrer Schicht so gehörte.</p><p>Erst, als sich heraus stellte, dass er keine Absicht hatte, sich wie ein dressierter Affe vorführen zu lassen und irgendetwas vorzuspielen, wenn sein Vater ihn dazu aufforderte, hatten sie aufgehört, ihn zu Stunden zu zwingen.</p><p>Später hatte er manchmal mit Dylan zusammen gespielt, bis der damalige Freund von Dylans Mutter abgehauen war und dabei die verkratzte alte Gitarre hatte mitgehen lassen.</p><p>Langsam hob er das Instrument auf den Schoß, versuchte seine Hände daran zu erinnern, wie man damit umging. Ein paar Mal hüpften seine Finger über die Saiten, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie verstimmt waren, aber er wusste auch nicht mehr so recht, wie sie klingen sollten.</p><p>Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu erinnern, an irgendwas von dem, was sie früher gespielt hatten, stundenlang, an einem Lagerfeuer am Strand oder auf der Hintertreppe des winzigen Häuschens, in dem Dylans Mutter wohnte. </p><p>Fast von selbst positionierten sich seine Hände, das Muskelgedächtnis übernahm, wo seine bewusste Erinnerung versagte, und im gleichen Moment tauchten die Worte in seinem Kopf auf.</p><p>„<i>Am I loud and clear? Or am I breaking up?</i>“ Sein Tempo war ein bisschen daneben, und er hatte noch nie eine gute Singstimme gehabt. Aber zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte es trotzdem noch immer fast wie von selbst. „<i>Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?</i>“</p><p>Bei den letzten Worten fiel leise eine zweite Stimme ein, und abrupt sah Skinny auf.</p><p>Cotta lehnte in der offenen Tür, beobachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Skinny nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Irgendwie hatte er ihn nicht einmal kommen hören.</p><p>„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören.“ Cotta lächelte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Gitarre spielst.“</p><p>Schulterzuckend sah Skinny wieder auf das Instrument hinab. „Hab ich auch schon ewig nicht. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt noch weiß, wies geht.“ Ein halbes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er zurückdachte, und unwillkürlich schaute er doch wieder hoch. „Aber <i>Swing Life Away</i>, das haben Dylan und ich früher echt ständig gespielt oder gesungen.“</p><p>Cottas Lächeln bekam einen fast traurigen Zug. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte er leise, und Skinny wusste, dass Cotta ganz genau durchschaut hatte, warum es ausgerechnet dieses Lied gewesen war. Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick kehrte die selbstverständliche Fröhlichkeit zurück, an die Skinny sich mittlerweile so sehr gewöhnt hatte.</p><p>„Irgendwo muss auch noch ein Stimmgerät liegen, ich kann mal schauen, wenn du magst“, bot Cotta an.</p><p>Nachdenklich strich Skinny über die Saiten. Sein erster Impuls war noch immer, abzulehnen. Er wollte keinen zusätzlichen Aufwand verursachen, und wozu überhaupt. Aber er erinnerte sich vage, dass er irgendwann einmal eigentlich gar nicht so ungern gespielt hatte. Es fiel ihm seltsam schwer, sich zu vergegenwärtigen, was ihm Spaß machte, nachdem er so viel Zeit mit bloßem Überleben verbracht hatte, aber es konnte wohl nicht schaden, es auszuprobieren.</p><p>„Gerne“, erwiderte er nach einem viel zu langen Moment des Überlegens.</p><p>Doch Cotta ließ ihm die Zeit, als wüsste er, durch wie viel Skinny sich oft kämpfen musste, nur um eine Antwort auf eine einfache Frage zu finden.</p><p>Cotta nickte. „Ich geh gleich mal gucken, ich glaube, ich habe es letztens irgendwo im Arbeitszimmer gesehen.“</p><p>Damit war er wieder verschwunden, und Skinny schlug erneut sacht einen Ton an. </p><p>„<i>Let‘s unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words</i>“, fuhr er leise fort. Stockte kurz, suchte nach dem richtigen Griff. „<i>We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage-</i>“</p><p>Abrupt ließ er die Gitarre sinken.</p>
<hr/><p>Die Tür zu Cottas Arbeitszimmer stand wie immer offen. Trotzdem klopfte Skinny gegen den Türrahmen, ehe er den Raum betrat.</p><p>Cotta hob die Hand, das Signal, dass er ihn gehört hatte, aber erst noch einen Gedanken zuende bringen wollte.</p><p>Er tippte noch ein paar Worte, dann wandte er sich zu Skinny um.</p><p>„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“, erkundigte Skinny sich vorsichtig. Ein Gedanke hatte ihn schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr losgelassen, aber er wollte mit Cotta darüber sprechen, ehe er eine endgültige Entscheidung traf. Wollte sich versichern, ob er sich nicht schon lächerlich machte, wenn er es nur in Betracht zog.</p><p>Sofort hatte er Cottas volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er nickte zu dem Sessel in der Ecke und zögernd nahm Skinny Platz.</p><p>„Worum gehts?“, wollte Cotta interessiert wissen.</p><p>So richtig wusste Skinny nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, also entschied er sich, einfach direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.</p><p>Er atmete tief durch und sagte: „Ich glaub, ich will meinen Abschluss nachmachen.“</p><p>Nur für einen Moment huschte Überraschung über Cottas Gesicht. Was vermutlich verständlich war. Aber immerhin fing er nicht gleich an zu lachen. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich: „Woher kommt der Gedanke?“</p><p>Skinny zuckte betont unbekümmert mit den Schultern, obwohl es ihm alles andere als leicht gefallen war, den Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen.</p><p>„Ich hab keine Lust, bis ans Ende meines Lebens irgendwelche beschissenen Aushilfsjobs zu arbeiten.“ Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. „Und ne Karriere als Verbrecher kann ich mir jetzt ja auch abschminken, wenn ich weiter hier wohnen oder zumindest mal sonntags zum Essen vorbei kommen will.“</p><p>Cotta lachte auf. Dann wurde er aber gleich wieder ernst. „Ich finde es gut, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, Skinny“, sagte er, und Skinny wusste, dass er es ehrlich so meinte.</p><p>Nur deswegen konnte er sich dazu durchringen, die nächsten Worte zu sagen. </p><p>„Ich… ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich weiter voraus plane als ein paar Wochen“, gab er leise zu. „Ich hab lange nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass ichs überhaupt bis einundzwanzig schaffen würde. Und ich glaub immer noch nicht so ganz, dass ich mal älter werd als fünfundzwanzig. Oder siebenundzwanzig. Aber nur für den Fall, dass ich vielleicht… naja, dass ich vielleicht doch ne Zukunft hab...“ Er brach ab.</p><p>Verstehend nickte Cotta.</p><p>„Wir werden dich unterstützen, soweit wir können“, versprach er. „Aber es wird nicht einfach.“</p><p>Und er sollte recht behalten.</p>
<hr/><p>Mehr als einmal war Skinny versucht, den ganzen Scheiß einfach hinzuwerfen.</p><p>Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, ständig schweiften seine Gedanken ab, beschäftigten sich lieber mit der Frage, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Erinnerten ihn daran, dass er bisher noch nie etwas vernünftiges zustande gebracht hatte, fragten hämisch grinsend nach, warum es diesmal anders sein sollte.</p><p>Der Stoff wollte einfach nicht in seinem Kopf hängen bleiben, und dazu kam das Problem, dass er nie gelernt hatte, wie man eigentlich <i>lernte</i>. In der Schule war er immer irgendwie durchgerutscht, bis seine Noten irgendwann tief in den Keller gegangen waren und er einfach nicht mehr zum Unterricht erschienen war.</p><p>Als einer seiner frustrierten Ausbrüche damit endete, dass er das bescheuerte Mathebuch durch die ganze Küche warf, die Tür zum Garten aufriss, sodass sie laut gegen die Wand knallte, und sich dort eine Kippe ansteckte, kam Caroline ihm nach.</p><p>Und nachdem er sich den ganzen Ärger von der Seele geredet – oder eher von der Seele geflucht – hatte, bot sie an, ihm beim Lernen zu helfen.</p><p>Das machte die Sache zumindest etwas leichter, auch wenn er ihre Geduld mehr als einmal strapazierte.</p>
<hr/><p>Seine Mutter rief ein paar Mal an.</p><p>Auf dem Handy ließ sie es nach drei Versuchen bleiben, weil Skinny sie konsequent wegdrückte.</p><p>Und da er sich schlichtweg weigerte, ans Festnetztelefon zu gehen, waren es meistens Cotta und Caroline, die sich mit ihr herumschlagen mussten. Wobei Caroline sich nach dem zweiten Mal darauf verlegte, einfach wieder aufzulegen, anstatt zu diskutieren.</p><p>Inzwischen drehte sich Skinny jedes Mal der Magen um, wenn die fröhliche Melodie des Telefonklingelns durchs Haus schallte.</p><p>Unwillkürlich ließ er Bubbles‘ Spielzeug fallen (sehr zum Missfallen des Katers) und huschte in den Flur hinüber, wo Cotta gerade den Anruf angenommen hatte, um herauszufinden, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung war.</p><p>„Nein, Ma‘am“, sagte Cotta mit der gezwungenen Gelassenheit, die Skinny diese Frage sofort beantwortete. „Nein, Sie können nicht-“</p><p>Kurzentschlossen nahm Skinny ihm den Hörer weg.</p><p>„Ruf hier nie wieder an“, sagte er entschieden. Er ignorierte, dass seine Mutter seinen Namen sagte, fuhr einfach fort: „Lass mich in Ruhe. Solange du mit <i>ihm</i> verheiratet bist und ihn deckst, will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, okay? Du kannst dich wieder melden, wenn du von ihm weg willst.“</p><p>Ohne ihr Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben, legte er auf.</p><p>Dann bemerkte er, dass Cotta ihn nachdenklich beobachtete.</p><p>„Was?“, fuhr er ihn an, ungehalten, noch halb im Ärger über seine Mutter gefangen.</p><p>„Ich finde es gut, was du zu ihr gesagt hast“, sagte Cotta ruhig und Skinny merkte, wie der Ton auf ihn abfärbte. „Ich glaube, das war die richtige Entscheidung.“</p><p>Seufzend legte Skinny das Telefon zurück auf die Ladestation. „Danke“, murmelte er.</p><p>Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, hatte immer noch viel zu oft das Gefühl, ihr irgendetwas schuldig zu sein, und Cottas Zustimmung half zumindest ein wenig, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.</p><p>„Du kannst sie nicht retten, wenn sie es nicht will“, stellte Cotta leise fest.</p><p>Skinny nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Irgendwie war trotzdem alles, was mit seiner Mutter zu tun hatte, viel zu kompliziert.</p><p>„Kommst du mit einkaufen?“, wollte Cotta wissen, lenkte ihn ab.</p><p>Wieder nickte Skinny, dann schob er alle Gedanken an seine Mutter ganz weit von sich und konzentrierte sich auf die Frage, wo er seine Schuhe gelassen hatte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Die Idee, dass Skinny seinen Abschluss nachmacht habe ich aus <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628790">Home</a> von Tiargo, und wer diese Geschichte mag und Home noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das schnellstmöglich tun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skinny und Caroline hatten die Küche in Beschlag genommen, und fast den gesamten Tisch unter Büchern, Kaffeetassen, Skinnys chaotischen Notizen und Süßigkeiten und deren Überresten – „Nervennahrung“ – begraben. </p>
<p>Insbesondere Geschichte fiel Skinny zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ziemlich leicht, solange es nicht gerade darum ging, sich eine Jahreszahl nach der nächsten einzuprägen, aber weder Englisch noch die Naturwissenschaften würden seine besten Freunde werden.</p>
<p>Zu seinem Glück hatte Caroline jedoch eine gewisse Neigung dazu, vor allem zu Biologie, und gab sich alle Mühe, ihm den Stoff verständlich zu machen.</p>
<p>Gleichzeitig war sie dabei, sich die Nägel zu machen, weil sie abends mit Freundinnen weggehen wollte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Skinny sie dabei.</p>
<p>Mit dreizehn oder vierzehn hatte er sich die Nägel mal schwarz lackiert, weil er das irgendwie cool gefunden hatte.</p>
<p>Sein Vater hatte ungefähr so gut reagiert, wie man erwarten würde, und Skinny die gleichen Worte um die Ohren gehauen, die er vermutlich auch benutzt hätte, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, dass Skinny Brad Pitt in Fight Club mindestens so attraktiv fand wie Helena Bonham Carter. Danach hatte er es nicht noch einmal versucht.</p>
<p>Offenbar war Caroline sein Blick aufgefallen, denn im nächsten Moment lächelte sie und fragte: „Willst du auch?“</p>
<p>Unschlüssig zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er davon hätte, es fühlte sich unnötig an, doch bevor er ablehnen konnte, war Caroline ins Bad verschwunden und kam Sekunden später mit einem schwarzen Fläschchen zurück.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, das ist eher deine Farbe“, stellte sie fest, und unwillkürlich musste Skinny lachen.</p>
<p>Ehe er es sich versah, hatte Caroline das Fläschchen aufgeschraubt und seine rechte Hand zu sich gezogen. Vor der Berührung zuckte er schon lange nicht mehr zurück. Und als sie sorgfältig begann, seine Nägel anzumalen, musste er zugeben, dass er es immer noch irgendwie cool fand.</p>
<p>Also ließ er es grinsend geschehen, während Caroline damit fortfuhr, ihm zum wiederholten Mal die feineren Details von Evolution zu erklären.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Die Nacht war warm, Skinny saß auf den Stufen, die zur Veranda hinauf führten und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. </p>
<p>Er rauchte nicht mehr so viel, wie er es früher getan hatte, was ihm fast ein wenig ironisch vorkam, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich jetzt endlich zuverlässig Zigaretten leisten konnte. </p>
<p>Trotzdem fand er sich oft mit Cotta auf der Veranda wieder, wenn sie beide nicht schlafen konnten, schon allein, weil es irgendwie angenehm war, dort im Dunkeln zu stehen und über Gott und die Welt zu reden.</p>
<p>Und an manchen Tagen brauchte er es noch immer viel zu dringend. Heute war so ein Tag. </p>
<p>Egal, was er getan hatte, nichts hatte die Leere füllen können.</p>
<p>Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, woher sie kam. Sein Leben war so viel besser geworden, es gab keinen Grund, warum er sich so fühlen sollte.</p>
<p>Das änderte nur leider nichts. </p>
<p>Er hatte sich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren können, die Zweifel hatten sich wieder in ihm breit gemacht, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Bücher, Fernsehen, die Gitarre, nichts davon hatte ihn irgendwie abgelenkt oder beschäftigt halten können, egal wie sehr er es versucht hatte. Selbst Bubbles, der auf seinen Schoß gesprungen war und nachdrücklich Streicheleinheiten verlangt hatte, hatte die Gedanken nicht stoppen können, die ihre Runden in Skinnys Kopf drehten.</p>
<p>Als sich hinter ihm die Haustür öffnete und wieder schloss, sah er nicht auf.</p>
<p>Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe Cotta sich mit einem Seufzen schwer neben ihn fallen ließ. Das Feuerzeug klickte leise, dann atmete Cotta hörbar den Rauch ein.</p>
<p>„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, erkundigte er sich leise.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. Drückte die Kippe aus, zündete sich die nächste an. </p>
<p>Neben ihm schwieg Cotta, ließ ihm Zeit tatsächlich eine Antwort zu formulieren – oder auch nicht. Denn wenn Skinny nicht wollte, könnte er auch einfach weiter die Klappe halten. Aber vielleicht würde es ein wenig helfen, wenn er sich Cotta tatsächlich anvertraute.</p>
<p>„Ich musste heute den ganzen Tag dran denken, dass ich mich gerne umbringen würde“, gab Skinny vorsichtig zu. Es half, dass er Cotta dabei nicht ansehen musste, sondern einfach weiter auf den Gehweg starren konnte. </p>
<p>„Meistens muss ich nicht mehr daran denken“, fügte er nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens abwesend hinzu. „Aber manchmal wach ich mit nem blöden Gedanken auf oder es passiert irgendwas Dummes oder so und dann findet mein Kopf es lustig, mich dran zu erinnern wie sich die Waffe am Kopf angefühlt hat.“</p>
<p>Es war gut, dass er die Pistole nicht mehr hatte, gerade an solchen Tagen. Wenn ihn die Erinnerung heimsuchte, wie das Metall sich am Kopf angefühlt hatte. Wie er oben auf der alten Fabrik gestanden hatte und fast gesprungen war.</p>
<p>Irgendetwas in ihm sehnte sich noch immer danach, alles beenden zu können. Einfach die Augen zu schließen und sie nie wieder zu öffnen.</p>
<p>„Ich mein, ich werds nicht machen“, hängte er schnell an, ehe Cotta etwas erwidern konnte.</p>
<p>Und das war die Wahrheit. </p>
<p>Den Grund verschwieg er jedoch – dass ihm bei der Vorstellung, Cotta oder Caroline könnten ihn finden, schlecht wurde. Damals an den Klippen hatte er daran denken müssen, dass Cotta vielleicht die Schachtel mit den Zigaretten finden würde, die er Skinny geschenkt hatte. Mittlerweile war es eher das Bild, wie Cotta und Caroline vielleicht in sein Zimmer kommen würden, besorgt, weil er beim dritten Klopfen noch immer nicht reagiert hatte, und seine Leiche fanden, das ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, ihm den Magen umdrehte, und ihn an seinem Entschluss, es nicht zu tun, festhalten ließ.</p>
<p>Es war vermulich nicht gesund, an manchen Tagen nur weiter zu machen, weil er ihnen seinen Tod nicht antun wollte, aber es reichte aus, um ihn am Leben zu halten, wenn das Verlangen sich meldete.</p>
<p>„Aber der Gedanke ist immer noch manchmal da“, schloss er leise.</p>
<p>Für einen langen Augenblick sah Cotta ihn nur von der Seite an.</p>
<p>Dann sagte er: „Ich glaube, du solltest dich in Therapie begeben.“</p>
<p>Skinny warf ihm einen unzufriedenen Blick zu. Der Gedanke behagte ihm nicht wirklich, und ihm gefiel nicht, wie Cotta das sagte. „Muss das sein?“</p>
<p>Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. „Es ist keine Bedingung, ich stelle dir kein Ultimatum. Aber ganz abgesehen von deinen Selbstmordgedanken bist du massiv von deinem Vater misshandelt worden, und ich glaube, du solltest mit jemandem darüber reden.“</p>
<p>„Ich rede doch mit dir, reicht das nicht?“, lenkte Skinny ab. Die Vorstellung, mit einer fremden Person in einen Raum gesperrt zu werden, die nachdrücklich versuchte, in seinen Erinnerungen und Emotionen zu graben, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Da unterhielt er sich bedeutend lieber mitten in der Nacht mit Cotta.</p>
<p>Der schmunzelte. „Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass du das tust, Skinny.“ Er drückte die Zigarette aus. „Aber ich bin eben kein ausgebildeter Therapeut.“</p>
<p>Skinny seufzte. Vielleicht hatte Cotta nicht völlig Unrecht. Auch, wenn ihm der Gedanke Übelkeit verursachte, er wusste, dass Cotta ihm nur helfen wollte. „Ich denk drüber nach, okay?“, rang er sich ab.</p>
<p>Zustimmend nickte Cotta. „Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte.“</p>
<p>Dann legte er Skinny den Arm um die Schultern, und ganz von selbst lehnte Skinny sich bei ihm an.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ein halbes Jahr war es jetzt her, dass Skinny bei Cottas eingezogen war.</p>
<p>Er stand auf der Veranda, hatte die Unterarme auf dem Geländer abgelegt und sah über die Straße. Mrs Patel, die Nachbarin von gegenüber, kam mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm aus dem Haus, und grüßend hob Skinny die Hand, als sie ihm lächelnd zuwinkte. </p>
<p>Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Cotta und Caroline klar war, dass genau sechs Monate vergangen waren, seit er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war und Cotta ihm angeboten hatte, dass er zu ihnen ziehen konnte, aber Skinny hatte das Datum nicht vergessen.</p>
<p>Vor einem halben Jahr war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er den Sommer nicht überleben würde.</p>
<p>Jetzt wusste er, wie sich eine richtige Familie anfühlen konnte, brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, ob er weiterhin ein Dach über dem Kopf haben würde, würde in naher Zukunft sogar seinen High School-Abschluss nachholen, vielleicht eines Tages sogar einen richtigen Job kriegen.</p>
<p>Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die so sehr nach seinem Vater klang und ihm erzählte, was für eine Enttäuschung er war, was für ein Versager, dass er sich und allen anderen einen Gefallen tun und sich umbringen sollte, war zwar nicht verstummt, doch sie war leiser geworden, seltener, so viel leichter zu ertragen. Und es half, dass er mit jemandem darüber reden konnte, wenn es schlimm wurde, mit jemandem, der ihm tatsächlich zuhörte.</p>
<p>Durch das offene Fenster hinter sich konnte er Cottas Stimme hören.</p>
<p>„Caroline, kannst du mich noch mal massieren?“ Er hatte diesen leidenden Tonfall aufgesetzt, für den seine Schwester ihn regelmäßig aufzog. „Mir tut schon wieder der Rücken weh, ich weiß auch nicht wieso.“</p>
<p>„Ich schon“, kam Carolines trockene Antwort. „Du wirst einfach alt.“</p>
<p>Darauf folgte entrüsteter Protest von Cotta, und Skinny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.</p>
<p>Er zog an der Zigarette, sah die Straße hinunter.</p>
<p>Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich… wie er selbst. Als wäre er aus einem Traum aufgewacht, als hätte sich ein Nebel aus seinem Kopf zurück gezogen, dessen er sich nur halb bewusst gewesen war.</p>
<p>Die Sonne schien, er konnte ihre Wärme auf der Haut spüren und die sanfte Brise, die kühl vom Meer her wehte, und er lächelte. Ganz ohne Grund. Einfach so.</p>
<p><i>I said, You are not alone<br/>I'm standing by your side<br/>I walk with you through hell<br/>I walk with you tonight</i><br/>[In This Moment – Out Of Hell]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>